7 animadoras, mil y un amores
by 96Ane96
Summary: Este fic trata de la FFI, pero con un cambio: Este año hay un equipo de animadoras! Protagonista: TÚ  -  Advertencia: ¡NO YAOI!  Mal summary jeje.
1. Todo empieza con una

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, asi que porfi decidme como mejorar ^^ gracias. **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level 5, si me perteneciera Fubuki sería el protagonista de la serie ¬¬.**

**Esta historia trata de la FFI, pero con un cambio… este año hay equipo de animadoras: son 7 y cada una de ellas es de un país diferente (los 7 países más fuertes de la FFI del año pasado). La protagonista seras ****tú ****la capitana de la animadoras y eres de Japón. Tenias el pelo castaño oscuro ondulado cayendo por un hombro y los ojos azules oscuros preciosos. Tambien tenias una sonrisa encantadora y una nariz respingona. Con tu cuerpazo deportista volvías locos a todos los chicos de alrededor pero últimamente no llamabas mucho la atención porque las demás animadoras también eran muy guapas.**

**Bueno empecemos ^^**

Era un dia como cualquiera de verano, tu estabas en tu habitación repasando algunos pasos que te abias inventado al ritmo de la música. De repente, sonó el telefono

Tú: ¿Digame?

?: Buenos días. Soy el vicepresidente de la FFi de este año. He visto que eres una de las mejores animadoras del mundo, por no decir que eres la mejor. Me gustaría que fueras la capitana del equipo.

Tú: ¿ENSERIO? ¿NO ES UNA BROMA?

Vicepresidente: Yo nunca bromeo señorita. Me tomaré eso como un sí. Para que puedas participar tendras que entregar unos papeles de identificación y el permiso de algunos de tus padres al inspector que pasará mañana por tu casa. Pero siempre y cuando cumplas los requisitos para este cargo, es decir, que siempre busques lo mejor para todos los concursantes, que no te metas en lios, etc.

Tú: Claro, claro hare todo eso y más!

Vicepresidente: Genial. Ten los papeles listos para mañana y te diremos cuando, donde y que tendras que hacer en el torneo.

Tú: Bien, muchísimas gracias señor vice!

Vicepresidente: _que confiada es esta niña por dios…¬¬ _No gracias a ti. Adiós.

Colgaste y saliste corriendo de la habitación, bajaste la escaleras (casi te caes jaja) y le contaste todo muy emocionada y tu madre se quedó pensativa

Tú: Vamoooooooooooooos mamiiiiiiiii dejameeeeeeee iiiiiiiiir (con cara de cachorrito =3)

Tu mamá: Baaale, pero tienes que ser mas responsable que nunca!

Tú: Claro que si! No te decepcionare!

Pasó el dia y no parabas de pensar en el torneo, preparaste los papeles y te fuiste a la cama. Sorprendentemente pudiste dormir, como no. Llego el dia siguiente y y el inspector recogió los papeles en un malentín, después, te dion unos papeles con toda la información detallada del torneo. No faltama ni el mas minimo dato. Te pusiste a leer y conociste a tus futuras compañeras de equipo mediante los datos que te dio ese extraño señor. Tus compañeras eran…

**Espero que les haya gustado, tengo una historia bastante interesante en la cabeza y en el futuro la escribiré. Por cierto necesito saber de que personajes de la FFI se te enamoraras, porque te enamoraras de más de uno ^_^ (vale cualquiera de cualquier equipo)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Sigue con 7

**Charpter 2: Sigue con siete:**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a los papeles sobre la FFI. Por cierto en el primer capítulo se me olvidó detallar que tienes un hermano mellizo llamado Connor, una hermana mayor llamada Evelyn de 18 años y un hermano todavía más mayor de 19 años. Todos ellos cantan y bailan muy bien, parece ser que el talento viene de familia.**

**Recordemos:**

_Te dieron unos papeles con toda la información detallada del torneo. No faltaba ni el más mínimo dato. Te pusiste a leer y conociste a tus futuras compañeras de equipo mediante los datos que te dio ese extraño señor. Tus compañeras eran…_

1.- Nicole Donato:

Edad: 15

Localidad: Venecia, Italia.

Familia: Hija única. Padres divorciados.

Personalidad: Positiva, algo distraída, muy glotona.

Físico: Cabello verde, ojos negros, sonrisa grande.

Estudios: Está estudiando biología. Toda su vida ha estado en un conservatorio y en clases de danza.

Gustos: Todo tipo de comida pero sobre todo el helado. Su color favorito es el verde.

Disgustos: Tener que esperar 2 horas para hacer la digestión antes de entrar en el agua.

2.- Macy Milton:

Edad: 15

Localidad: Nueva York, USA.

Familia: Tiene una hermana menor de 7 años a la que aprecia muchísimo.

Personalidad: Madura, algo seria, muy terca.

Físico: Cabello rubio corto, ojos negros medio rasgados, expresión seria.

Estudios: Está estudiando mecánica. Estudió música y baile junto a su hermana menor.

Gustos: La brisa matinal, el silencio y el rap. Su color favorito es el naranja.

Disgustos: Las personas demasiado charlatanas, la arrogancia.

3.- Claire Sean:

Edad: 15

Localidad: Londres, Inglaterra.

Familia: Tiene un hermano mayor de 18 años.

Personalidad: Simpática pero muy muy tímida.

Físico: Pelirroja intensa, cabello corto, ojos verdes, leve sonrisa.

Estudios: Está estudiando astrología. Su hermana mayor le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe de baile y música, ya que es profesora. Tiene un gran talento musical.

Gustos: Estar en compañía de sus amigas, los caramelos ácidos. Su color favorito es el rojo.

Disgustos: Estar en situaciones desconocidas, las películas de alienígenas.

4.- Alice Elgueta:

Edad: 15

Localidad: Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Familia: Hija única. Padres felizmente casados.

Personalidad: Muy inteligente, un poco posesiva y escrupulosa.

Físico: Cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos naranja claro con gafas.

Estudios: Se está preparando para estudiar medicina, ha estudiado música y baile estos dos últimos años.

Gustos: Leer con linterna en la noche, las manualidades. Su color favorito es el amarillo.

Disgustos: Los insectos y el chocolate (_dios como se puede odiar el mayor invento de la historia?)_

5.- Lisa Dahmani:

Edad: 15

Localidad: Kinsasa, El Congo.

Familia: Tiene un hermano pequeño de 2 años. Su madre falleció en el parto de éste. Su padre es profesor de física y química.

Personalidad: Bastante tranquila, amigable y comprensiva.

Físico: Piel morena y el pelo de color azul oscuro recogido en una trenza. Tiene los ojos rojos.

Estudios: Está estudiando física y química para ser profesora igual que su padre, va a una escuela muy prodigiosa en su región.

Gustos: La velocidad y los coches poco comunes. Su color favorito es el morado o el lila.

Disgustos: El frío y las alturas.

6.- Nina Peñaranda:

Edad: 16

Localidad: São Paulo, Brasil.

Familia: Tiene un hermano mediano de 12 años y una hermana menor de 5. Padres felizmente casados.

Personalidad: Muy compulsiva, loca (como Lika jaja), buena consejera.

Físico: Piel blanca (ya que ha vivido en Japón los 7 primeros años de su vida), cabello rosado y ojos negros y grandes. Una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Estudios: No estudia. Ayuda a sus padres con el restaurante familiar. Con lo que gana, se paga unas clases profesionales de canto y baile. Es una excelente cocinera.

Gustos: Cocinar, ayudar a la gente y salir de fiesta.

Disgustos: Estudiar y los sitios cerrados (claustrofobia).

Tú: ¡¿N-NINAA? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Empezaste a saltar de alegría encima de la cama hasta que te diste un golpe contra el techo.

Tú: ¡Auch! _Nota mental: No volver a saltar encima de la cama._

Tu papá: ¿Estás bien hija? ¿Te has vuelto a dar contra el techo? Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Tú: Si papá… ¬¬

Seguiste leyendo emocionada todo lo demás.

Dónde: Se celebrara en la isla Liocott.

Cuándo: Para acceder a esta isla, el 15 de Junio de 2011, tomará el vuelo hacia la isla en el aeropuerto de Tokio a las 11:00 de la mañana. Deberás ser acompañada hasta el apartamento por uno de tus padres. Allí os esperara un chofer privado con un cartel con vuestro nombre. El chofer os llevará a vuestros apartamentos en la zona neutro de la isla, cerca de la zona japonesa. La competición empezara 3 semanas después de vuestra llegada, para que la animadoras podáis conoceros y hacer alguna coreografía.

Requisitos:

- Total disponibilidad.

- No tener discusiones violentas con ninguna persona.

- Intentar mantener la moral de los concursantes lo más alta posible.

- Mantener el compañerismo y el buen humor con sus compañeras.

- Estar en buen estado de salud para los espectáculos. En caso de no estarlo, se le asignara un medico profesional hasta que recupere la salud.

Acabaste de leer y les explicaste todo a tus hermanos y a tus padres. Ellos te felicitaron y empezaron a planear todo: Quien iría a acompañarte, la ropa que ibas a llevar, los billetes de avión… Parecían más emocionados ellos que tú. También les explicaste que Nina estaba elegida para ello, no se lo creían, te costó convencerlos pero al final lo conseguiste.

Nina, era tu mejor amiga de la infancia, nunca te decepcionaba pero un día se tuvo que ir por cuestiones de trabajo de sus padres. Siempre la echabas de menos, eso era muy duro. Tener que olvidar a tu mejor amiga, ya no la volverías a ver. Hasta este año, en cuanto la vieras estabas segura de que le darías el mayor abrazo que le dieron en su vida.

Llegó el día. Te levantaste, te duchaste, te acicalaste, preparaste la maleta y saliste junto a tu madre hacia el aeropuerto (jaja cuanto -aste).

Después de pasar todos los controles de seguridad, montasteis en el avión. Dentro de poco volverías a ver a tu mejorar amiga desde hace 8 años. Dentro de poco conocerías a 6 maravillosas chicas con las que compartir amistad. Dentro de poco, vivirías una de las experiencias más alucinantes de tu vida.

**Bueno creo que me quedo bastante bien aunque es un poco largo. Me costó exprimirme el coco para las jodidas animadoras. Gracias por los reviews! **

**En el próximo chapter… conocerás a las animadoras, reencuentro con Nina! Tranquilos en el siguiente capítulo o en el 4 aparecerán los personajes de la FFI.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	3. Me recuerdas?  No…

**Chapter 3: Me recuerdas? No… ¬¬:**

**Se me está gastando la imaginación así que os pediría por favor que me dierais alguna idea para la historia. Más o menos ya sé quien se enamorara de quien y habrá líos amorosos por todas partes pero ahora centrémonos en el capítulo 3. Al final de este capítulo aparecerán en un trozo los de Inazuma Japan, eso es seguro. A y "(TN)" es "Tu Nombre" por si no lo sabíais.**

**Recordemos: **

_Dentro de poco conocerías a 6 maravillosas chicas con las que compartir amistad. Dentro de poco, vivirías una de las experiencias más alucinantes de tu vida._

Estabas en el avión de camino a la Isla Liocott. Miraste a los lados del avión y viste: que tu madre se estaba quejando al camarero porque la comida era muy cara, que un señor con barba estaba roncando al lado de otro señor con traje y este se estaba enfureciendo, y a tu lado habia una señora con un niño llorando sin parar. Esa imagen te dio un poco de pena, así que le empezaste a cantar una nana al niño y este por fin se durmió. La madre desesperada de oír el irritante llanto suspiro aliviada y te dio las gracias. El señor del traje se sorprendió al escuchar tu voz y te dio una tarjeta con sus datos.

Señor del traje: Tienes un gran talento chica, de donde eres?

Tú: De Tokio.

Señor del traje: Perfecto, si algún día te interesa la carrera musical llámame y veremos qué podemos hacer de acuerdo?

Tú: De acuerdo. Gracias.

Señor del traje: No gracias a ti. Nos vemos, adiós!

Tú: Adiós.

Te guardaste la tarjetita en tu bolsillo y los megáfonos te avisaron de que ya habíais llegado a vuestro destino.

Salisteis del avión, recogisteis las maletas y fuisteis a por el chofer que tenia tu nombre en un cartel. Entrasteis en un autobús de turismo en el que ibais solo vosotras. Pasasteis por todas las zonas, todas eran preciosas. Al lado de la zona japonesa, habia unos apartamentos coloridos, en frente de ellos habia un grupo de chicas con sus respectivos padres y otro señor trajeado. Bajasteis del autobús, tiraste las maletas al suelo y corriste a abrazar a tu íntima amiga.

Nina: ¿Qué haces?

Tú: Pues abrazar a mi mejor amiga de siempre.

Nina: Pues no me suenas nada.

Tú: Me recuerdas? – Dijiste con cara triste.

Nina: No… - Eso no te sorprendía, ya que en los últimos años habías cambiado muchísimo, pero ella no habia cambiado.

Tú: No me sorprende. Y si hago esto? – Dijiste mientras te recogías el pelo en una coleta alta.

Nina: Pues no. ¿Me dices quien eres de una vez?

Tú: ¡Soy (TN)!

Nina: ¡(TN)! – Decía mientras te daba un abrazo que casi te dejo sin respiración.

Tú: ¡Por fin me recuerdas!

Nina: Lo siento muchísimo de verdad. Es que has cambiado mucho, no te reconocía, estas guapísima! Dime ¿qué tal? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Cómo consigues es brillo en el pelo? ¡CUENTAMELO TODO!

Tú: Bale, bale te lo contare todo pero ahora no es el momento. – Dijiste mirando a todas las animadoras y al señor trajeado que miraban con los ojos como platos (jaja en plan WTF! O_o!).

Señor: Bueno ya estamos todas. Es hora de las presentaciones! Yo me llamo Rikuo Subaru. Y tu cómo te llamas tía? – Decía mientras hacía gestos raperos intentando ser guay.

Nicole: Em… Señor puede dejar de hacer eso por favor -_-' ?

Rikuo: Pero si esto está de moda! Es chachi-guay!

Nicole: Déjelo por favor.

Rikuo: Ok sister.

Nicole: _Yo no soy tu sister viejo… ¬¬_ Yo me llamo Nicole Donato, soy italiana.

Rikuo: Es tu turno.

Macy: Soy Macy Milton, Estados Unidos. - Dijo sin ganas y muy seria.

Rikuo: Encantado Macy, me encanta tu energia. Te toca.

Claire: Y-yo… Me llamo… Claire Sean… De Inglaterra…

Rikuo: Bien. Y tu quien eres?

Alice: Yo me llamo Alice Elgueta, soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Encantadah de conoceros a todas.

Rikuo: Y tú?

Lisa: Soy Lisa Dahmani, vivo en Kinsasa, El Congo.

Rikuo: Muy bien, y dime guapa tu eres mayor que las demás no?

Nina: Pues sí, soy Nina Peñaranda y tengo 16 años. Ahora vivo en São Paulo, Brasil, pero antes vivía en Japón, con ella. – Dijo señalándote a ti.

Rikuo: Y dime muchacha, tú quien eres?

Tú: Yo soy (TN) y vivo en Tokio, Japón. Tengo 15 años.

Rikuo: Bien, como ya os conocéis os dejaremos un rato para que desempaquetéis vuestras maletas mientras llega vuestra entrenadora, y de paso estrechéis lazos. Yo mientras tanto me llevare a vuestros padres para charlar un rato ok? ¡Nos vemos hermanas!

Todas: Pero que hombre mas extraño…

Nina: Pues a mí me cae bien… Bueno, ¿qué tal si desempaquetamos las maletas y nos juntamos aquí fuera en media hora? Así nos conoceremos mejor y seremos unas compañeras maravillosas.

Todas: Genial.

Nina: ¡Pues vamos allá!

Todas: ¡SI!

Tú: _Jaja, no ha cambiado nada… _

Después de media hora, os volvisteis a encontrar en aquella plaza, cada una explico lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, enseñasteis lo que sabíais hacer bailando y cantado y finalmente, sin daros cuenta os hicisteis intimas amigas.

**En alguna otra parte del mundo… Más bien en Japón…:**

Endo: ¡Entrenador!

Entrenador: ¿Estáis ya todos? Escuchadme bien. Habéis sido elegidos para formar parte de la selección japonesa.

Endo: ¿Cómo el año pasado?

Entrenador: Sí. Visto qué éxito tuvisteis el año pasado, hemos decidido mantener el equipo tal y como está. Ya sabéis como van las cosas, así que ir preparándoos para el partido. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más este año los jefes han decidido tener un equipo de animadoras para todos los participantes del torneo. Ya sé como sois los jóvenes, si queréis verlas, tendréis que llegar al nivel mundial, pero por favor, las animadoras están para animarnos y no mara distraernos. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos: ¡De acuerdo! (No se lo creen ni ellos)

El entrenador se retira. Todos los jugadores empiezan a comentar.

Kido: ¿Animadoras? Seguro que no son nada del otro mundo, no nos distraemos tan fácilmente.

Hiroto: ¿Y si son algo de otro mundo? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para no distraernos?

Goenji: Pues haremos un pacto.

Fubuki: ¿Qué pacto?

Goenji: Prometeremos que no haremos estupideces por cualquier chica durante este torneo. El equipo es lo primero y así ganaremos por segunda vez consecutiva.

Fubuki: Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que no va a ser necesario. Como Kido ha dicho, serán animadoras de esas que solo mueven los pompones, de esas que son pijas y repipis.

Endo: Esto va para todo el equipo, ¿escuchasteis?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Endo: ¡Bien pues a entrenar!

**¡Bueno pues el capitulo 3 terminado! Espero que les haya gustado, os agradecería una ayudita, solo pequeñas ideas para inspirarme nada más. Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Los uniformes y el novio desconocido

**Chapter 4: Los uniformes y el novio desconocido:**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, me ha encantado la idea de que alguna de las animadoras sea novia de algún capitán, así que he elegido a la pareja… ¡Claire y un jugador inglés! (dios que indirecta más directa) ¿Por qué? Porque los dos son ingleses y además me lo voy a pasar muy bien escribiendo los momentos "calientes" de estos dos, ya que Claire es muy tímida y no se va a atrever a hacer nada, y él otro con tal de conservar sus modales tampoco se va a atrever a hacer nada. Bueno, sin más, os dejo el cuarto capítulo. **

**Recordemos: **

_Después de media hora, os volvisteis a encontrar en aquella plaza, cada una explicó lo que le gustaba y disgustaba (aunque tú ya lo sabías todo pero ellas parece que no), enseñasteis lo que sabíais hacer bailando y cantado y finalmente, sin daros cuenta os hicisteis íntimas amigas._

Era una noche negra, no se veían las estrellas. Tú empezaste a repasar lo que habia sucedido ese día:

- Habías montado por primera vez en avión.

- Un señor te habia ofrecido una carrera musical.

- Te reencontraste con tu mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Habías conocido a un señor bastante amable pero algo anticuado (me refiero al señor Rikuo).

- Habías conocido a 5 maravillosas chicas de distintos países.

- Habías conseguido 5 mejores amigas para siempre.

Recapacitabas. En un solo día os habíais vuelto intimas amigas, por encima de los kilómetros que os separaban de casa y por encima de vuestras diferencias. Cada una era perfecta por su parte. Te sentías identificada con ellas, aunque no coincidierais ni físicamente ni psicológicamente, te caían realmente bien. Cuanto más tiempo pasabas con ellas mejor te caían. Todas eran excelentes bailarinas, cantantes talentosas, maravillosas compañeras y sobre todo las mejores amigas. Te comprendían y te escuchaban, al igual que hacías tú con ellas. Definitivamente, nunca jamás la ibas a olvidar.

Día reflejado en tus ojos:

A la mañana siguiente, tocaron el timbre a las 9:00 de la mañana. Todas parecíamos zombies recién despertadas. Era nuestra entrenadora, Kelly Corner (me invente el nombre, no tengo ni idea de quién es la mejor animadora de mundo), la mejor animadora del mundo. Todas nos emocionamos muchísimo, ya que era nuestro ídolo.

Nos presentamos y nos explicó el día a día de una animadora en condiciones. Después, nos explico nuestro deber como animadoras.

Kelly: El deber de una animadora es siempre estar sonriente, para reflejar esa sonrisa en la boca de todos los demás, transmitir energia, compañerismo y amistad.

También nos dijo que todavía no teníamos uniformes oficiales, y teníamos que ir a comprarlos (con el dinero del torneo, claro). Todas nos entusiasmamos, no hay más que decir que nuestra mejor afición eran las compras.

Nos pasamos el día de tienda en tienda, sin decidirnos entre un uniforme u otro, cada una elegía el uniforme de su color favorito. Al final, encontramos el uniforme perfecto: Era a rayas, con los colores del arcoíris, con las iniciales E.C.A (es decir, Energia, Compañerismo, Amistad) bordadas en negro y dorado. Estaban todos los colores favoritos de cada una, a todas nos encantó. Nos lo probamos y a todas nos sentaba genial, como todo. Hay que decir que estábamos súper sexys con ellos puestos (por que un grupo de chicos se quedaron babeando en el cristal de la tienda jaja), así que nos decidimos por ellos y no tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar a los apartamentos.

Le enseñamos los uniformes a Kelly y ella nos dijo que teníamos muy buen gusto para la ropa. Decidimos ensayar con los nuevos uniformes pero la entrenadora no nos dejó, dijo que los teníamos que guardar para cuando llegaran los equipos, y así hicimos. Ensayamos con nuestra ropa normal, pero una llamada inesperada (o no tan inesperada) lo interrumpió.

Telefono: Riiing, Riiiiiiing…

Claire: ¿Si, dígame?

¿?: Hola princesa, ¿Qué tal por allí?

Claire: ¡OH! Eres tú… Muy bien mi amor ¿y tú?

Todas: O_o!

¿?: Yo estoy bien mientras que tú estés bien cariño.

Claire: Que tontorrón eres… - Dijo muy sonrojada.- Amor, sé que quieres hablar conmigo pero tengo que ensayar. Adiós, besos.

¿?: Bale, Adiós te quiero. Cuelga tú.

Claire: No, cuelga tú.

¿?: No, cuelga tú.

Claire: No, cuelga tú.

¿?: No, cuelga tú.

**Un número infinito de "cuelga tú"-s después…**

Macy: ¡CUELGA DE UNA (censurado) VEZ!

Claire: B-b-bale… - Dijo muy asustada e inmediatamente colgó.

Nicole: ¿Con que nuestra tímida Claire tiene novio, no? Venga dinos como se llama.

Todas las demás: Eso, dínoslo.

Clare: Bale… Se llama…

**En alguna otra parte del mundo… Más bien en Japón…:**

Entrenador Kudo: Muy bien. Voy a dar los nombres de los elegidos:

- Yuuto Kido

- Shuuya Goenji

- Hiroto Kiyama

- Shirou Fubuki

- Ichirouta Kazemaru

-Yuuya Kogure

- Jousuke Tsunami

- Raiden Hijikata

- Yuuki Tachimukai

- Ryuuji Midorikawa

- Akio Fudō

- Toramaru Utsunomiya

- Seiya Tobitaka

- Heigoro Kabeyama

- Teppei Kurimatsu

Y por último, Endō Mamoru. Vosotros sois… **Toda la chapa que mete el entrenador después, que si peso, que si compañeros, bla, bla, bla… **¿De acuerdo?

Todos: ¡SI!

**A la noche, en el pasillo de los apartamentos**…

Fubuki: Goenji, no creo que sea buena idea lo del pacto. Solo causará presión y mal rollo en el equipo. ¿Además, si encuentras una chica que te gusta? ¿Qué harías?

Goenji: Pues aguantarme, como diría Midorikawa: Ajo y Agua. Pero no creo que eso pase, estoy seguro que no hay una chica en el mundo que sea capaz de robarme el corazón. Ni mi hermana consigue eso.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y dejó al peliblanco solo en el pasillo.

Fubuki: _Insensible… Bueno, yo lo he intentado… Si rompo el pacto no me puede decir nada, le he enviado una indirecta bastante directa, como diría Midorikawa: El que avisa no es traidor. Tengo la sensación que este verano encontraré a la chica de mis sueños… Estoy seguro…_

**Bueno pues ya está, me costó bastante buscar el (censurado) uniforme perfecto. Espero que les haya gustado, estoy intentando actualizar todos los días, pero exprimirme el coco todos los días y pasar de estudiar tienen sus facturas, así que si algún día me demoro un poco discúlpenme, intentare actualizar lo antes posible. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. El Plan

**Chapter 5: **

**Recordemos:**

_Nicole: ¿Con que nuestra tímida Claire tiene novio, no? Venga dinos como se llama._

_Todas las demás: Eso, dínoslo._

_Clare: Bale… Se llama…_ Edgar Valtinas.

Alice: Espera un momento… ¿Ese tal Edgar Valtinas, no es el capitán de equipo inglés de la FFI?

Claire: Pues sí.

Lisa: Madre mía, eso es muy fuerte. ¿Y cuanto lleváis juntos?

Claire: 8 meses, los 8 meses más felices de mi vida.

Todas: OOOOOOOOOoooooooohhhhhhhh….

Tú: ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

Claire: Pues fue en invierno, una mañana fría, fui a comprar unas pastas para la hora del té. Hacía muchísimo frio, me abrigue, y salí hacia la pastelería de mi barrio. Una ráfaga de aire voló mi gorro, corrí tras él, hasta que un joven más o menos de mi edad lo cogió al vuelo. Me pregunto si era mío, y yo le respondí que si con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojada, la verdad estaba guapísimo ese día. Nos conocimos, nos dimos los teléfonos, nos llamamos un par de veces, nos enamoramos y al final me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo acepte encantada.

Todas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH…..

Nina: Que romántico… - Dijo mirando a quien sabe dónde.

Lisa: Tiene que ser muy duro estar si él, ¿verdad?

Claire: Sí lo es, pero dentro de poco lo volveré a ver.

Alice: ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Claire: Cuando vengan todos los equipos, más o menos dentro de dos semanas.

Nicole: Pues chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer, te prepararemos para el reencuentro, estarás guapísima. Y también haremos una coreografía donde tú seas la protagonista.

Claire: ¡¿Q-queee? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Nicole: ¡Qué va! ¿No quieres lucirte delante de tu novio o qué?

Claire: … … … ¡Bueno, bale pero como lo haga mal vosotras tenéis la culpa!

Todas empezasteis a reír. Planeasteis todo y Claire estaba bastante contenta con el resultado.

Plan: 

Los equipos llegarían a la isla, Nina, Macy (por si se resistía jaja) y tú iríais a por Edgar, mientras Alice, Nicole y Lisa prepararían a Claire para su gran momento. Traeríais al novio hacia el recinto de las animadoras. Lo sentaríais en una silla, Claire empezaría a bailar y a cantar mientras las demás harías los coros y bailaríais. Después de cantar, el gran reencuentro. ¡Y felices para siempre ^-^!

Nina: ¡Pero antes de eso vámonos de fiesta!

Tú: Joder Nina, ¿otra vez con las fiestas?

Nina: Claro… O mejor, ¿y si viene la fiesta a nosotras?

Todas menos tú: ¡Genial!

Tú: No creo que sea buena idea…

**En otra parte del mundo… Más bien en Japón…:**

Entrenador: Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, pero todavía que mucho que hacer. Habéis superado a Big Waves, no habéis dejado que Neo Japan os sustituyera y habéis derrotado a Los leones del desierto. El siguiente partido es contra Corea. Es un equipo muy fuerte, con una gran ofensiva y con un jugador fuera de lo normal: Chee Chan Soo (no sé si lo he escrito bien, si no lo está decídmelo porfi, para no volver a confundirme).

Endo: ¡Pero lo superaremos igual que todo lo demás! ¿A que si equipo?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Dicho esto todos fueron a entrenar, todos menos Hiroto y Fubuki.

Fubuki: Hiroto, ¿Tú cumplirás el pacto?

Hiroto: En principio sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Fubuki: Pues porque yo no quiero cumplirla. Si encuentro la chica perfecta no pienso dejarla escapar.

Hiroto: ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

Fubuki: Es una sensación que tengo… Pero quizá esté equivocado. ¿Si encontrases a la chica de tus sueños que harías?

Hiroto: Quien sabe, igual estas en lo cierto. Pues yo tampoco la dejaría escapar, la haría mía y nos lo pasaríamos genial. Pero que digo, dudo muchísimo que la encuentre, no existen las chicas perfectas. Venga, vámonos a entrenar.

Fubuki: Bale…

Después de esa charla, se fueron a entrenar junto a los demás.

Goenji: ¿Qué hacíais allí?

Hiroto y Fubuki: ¡Nada!

**Aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, ya solo quedan 1 capitulo para que los equipos lleguen a la isla, será un poco largo (o eso espero), seguro que estaréis con muchas ganas de que se conozcan todos. Lo siento por haceros esperar. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. La cogorza y la llegada

**Chapter 6: La cogorza y la llegada:**

**Gracias por la correcciones ortográficas, y lo de "Chae Chan Soo" no volverá salir así que no tengo que preocuparme por eso pero aun y todo gracias. Intentaré no volver a confundirme. Bueno este es el capitulo 6, pensé que sería gracioso ver a nuestras chicas con una cogorza del quince, todas menos tú claro, eres la capitana y no puedes perder el control… ¬¬.**

**Recordemos:**

_Nina: Claro… O mejor, ¿y si viene la fiesta a nosotras?_

_Todas menos tú: ¡Genial!_

_Tú: No creo que sea buena idea…_

Nina: Vamos (TN), ¡diviértete un poco!

Tú: Me iré de fiesta pero no beberé alcohol.

Nina: Tan aguafiestas como siempre…

Todas empezaron a preparar la juerga, tú seguías pensando que no era una buena idea. Alice y Lisa fueron a comprar las bebidas y algo de comer, Macy y Nina fueron a invitar a algunas personas, Nicole y Claire se quedaron decorando los apartamentos y tú estabas dando vueltas por los apartamentos sin saber qué hacer.

Llegó la noche, las chicas se pusieron muy guapas y te obligaron a arreglarte a ti también. Te arreglaste y empezó la fiesta. Toda la música era reggaetón, todas las personas estaban bailando muy pegadas, bebiendo y descontrolándose. Las chicas del equipo eras las que más estuvieron bebiendo, andaban de lado a lado. Hasta que la fiesta llegó a un punto que se tenía que acabar. Apagaste la música y empezaste a echar a todo el mundo pero por desgracia nadie te hacía caso omiso.

Tú: ¡VENGA TODOS FUERA QUE LA FIESTA SE ACABÓ!

Todos los invitados te ignoraron.

Tú: _Habrá que probar algo más productivo…_ ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ O LLAMO A LA POLICÍA!

Todos los invitados echaron a correr por la puerta. En dos minutos estaba todo vacio. Tus compañeras estaban por el suelo, en el sofá y en algunas esquinas con una cogorza del quince.

Intentaste despertarlas para meterlas en la cama, pero ninguna estaba en condiciones de moverse demasiado. Tú también estabas agotada, se te cerraban los ojos y no tenias energía ni para ayudar a tus amigas. Mañana estarían todas conscientes, con resaca, pero conscientes. Mañana tendríais que recoger todo aquel desastre que eran vuestros apartamentos. Te fuiste a tu habitación y te metiste en la cama. Mañana seria un día muy duro.

Al día siguiente:

Kelly: ¡PERO QUE DESASTRE ES ESTO!

Todas os despertasteis de golpe, tu bajaste corriendo de tu habitación para atender a tu estricta entrenadora, en cambio, las demás solo intentaban recordar donde estaban entre dolores de cabeza.

Kelly: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Era una fiesta? – Dijo enfurecida.

Tú: Si pero…

Kelly: ¿Cómo que "pero"?

1.- Hicisteis esta fiesta sin mi permiso.

2.- Todo está hecho un asco.

3.-Tú, (TN), deberías haberte preocupado por tus compañeras, no deberías haber dejado que hicieran eso, ¡es algo imperdonable! – Dicho esto, agachaste la cabeza con vergüenza.

Tú: Pero yo…

Kelly: ¡Pero tú nada! ¡Qué clase de capitana eres! ¡No existe un "YO" en el equipo! Recoge todo esto y después hablamos del castigo.

Alice: Espera entrenadora… - Dijo mientras casi no se podía levantar.

Lisa: (TN) es la mejor animadora, capitana y amiga. – Con unas ojeras enormes.

Kelly: ¿A si? ¿Y por qué os dejó que os pondríais en ese estado?

Nina: Ella nos dijo que no hiciéramos la fiesta, que no bebiéramos, que nos meteríamos en problemas. Y tenía razón. Debimos hacerle caso, la culpa es nuestra. – Dijo mientras le entraban arcadas.

Tú: Chicas… - Dijiste muy emocionada.

Kelly: ¿Eso es verdad (TN)?

Tú: Si lo es…

Kelly: En ese caso, vosotras sois las que recibiréis el castigo. – Dijo señalando a las borrachas. – Recoged todo y hablamos. – Después de decir esto, se retiró.

Tú: ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? La responsabilidad era mía…

Nicole: No… La responsabilidad es nuestra, tú nos avisasteis y no te hicimos caso.

Lisa: Es verdad, deberíamos tener más consideración hacia ti.

Macy: Eso. Y no tuvimos en cuenta que eres la capitana y que te echarían la culpa a ti.

Nina: Nos disculpamos (TN)… Somos malas amigas y horribles compañeras…

Tú: No es verdad. Si seriáis lo que has dicho, no me habríais defendido. Gracias.

Al instante, todas os abrazasteis en grupo, con una sonrisa (aunque las que hicieron juerga nos estaban como para menearse jaja).

Al ver esta situación, la entrenadora se conmovió.

Kelly: No sabía que erais tan buenas compañeras… Bueno, esta vez os perdono el castigo.

Todas: ¡Bien!

Kelly: Pero con la condición de que recojáis todo lo que no está en su sitio. Después de eso nos reuniremos en el gimnasio para elegir las coreografías de la gala inaugural, la semana que viene vendrán los equipos.

Alice: ¡Por fin! Tanto tiempo aquí, sin ver chicos interesantes…

Kelly: Pero no os podéis distraer, para ser animadoras tenéis que estar concentradas y sin distracciones para que todo salga perfecto. Bueno, nos vemos después, ¡y quiero ver todo como los chorros del oro!

Todas: Si... ¬¬

Empezasteis a recoger, a pesar del horrible dolor de cabeza que tenían las chicas. Todo quedó reluciente, y como dijo la entrenadora, se reunieron en el gimnasio.

Repasaron cada paso de cada coreografía, perfeccionaron los detalles y todo quedo estupendamente bien.

Kelly: Bueno, pues con estos últimos pasos se acabó. Estoy orgullosa de vosotras chicas. – Después de decir esto, os dio un abrazo a cada una.

Kelly: Esta es la última semana antes del torneo, todos los días repasaremos un poco todo lo ensayado, y así seremos las mejores animadoras del mundo. Ahora, id a descansar, tenéis una cara de cansancio que no podéis con ella.

Todas: Gracias a dios…

Inmediatamente todas se fueron a la cama menos tú.

Tú: Entrenadora… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Kelly: Claro. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Tú: No quiero ser entrometida pero… ¿Qué tipo de chicos van a venir?

Kelly: Pues la verdad no lo sé, todavía no está decidido qué equipos vendrán, pero cuando lo sepa te informare con todo detalle, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Pero por qué quieres saberlo?

Tú: Pues porque acabo de de salir de una relación espantosa y me gustaría olvidarme de ese estúpido…

Kelly: Te entiendo… Yo estoy igual que tú, así que aprovecha lo que yo no voy a poder hacer.

Tú: ¿Por qué no?

Kelly: Pues porque no hay adultos interesantes en esta competición.

Tú: Ah… Lo siento. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Kelly: De nada, cuando consiga esa información te la daré inmediatamente, ¿vale?

Tú: Vale. Adiós.

Kelly: Adiós.

Te fuiste del gimnasio, pero solo el recordar aquella horrible experiencia con aquel estúpido, mojó tus ojos en lágrimas y empezaste a acelerar el ritmo de tus pasos, hasta que llegaron a una carrera hacia ninguna parte, como si intentases escapar del pasado. Llegaste a la puerta de los apartamentos, el dolor en el pecho seguía persistiendo, así que decidiste contárselo a alguien, de verdad lo necesitabas. Entraste, cogiste a Nina y os metisteis en tu habitación. Te sentaste en la cama y rompiste a llorar.

Nina: Oh dios… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tú le explicaste todo lo sucedido hace dos meses: Tú tenías una relación con un chico llamado Jake. Estabas ciega de amor y pensabas que el también lo estaba de ti. Pero un día, te dijo que no te quería, que solo te había utilizado para dar celos a una chica que le gustaba de verdad. Tu mundo se te vino encima, te quedaste en shock, le diste una bofetada en toda la cara y te fuiste a casa corriendo. Estuviste llorando todas las noches durante un mes y medio, y aun y todo, por mucho que te doliera, seguías amando a ese estúpido hijo de (censurado).

Nina: Eso es horrible.

Tú: Lo sé.

Nina: Pues entonces olvídalo, hay muchos más peces en el mar. Venga, tu y yo encontraremos a los chicos perfectos este verano, ya lo veras. Ah, y como me entere que algún chico te vuelve a hacer daño… Le cortaré los (censurado).

Tú: Jaja… Gracias Nina… - Dijiste secándote las lágrimas de los ojos.

Nina: De nada… Para eso están las amigas ^^

Dicho esto, fuisteis a hacer la cena, cenasteis y os metisteis a la cama, por suerte, no volviste a llorar por Jake.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Kelly: ¡Chicas! ¡Ya sabemos quién vendrá al torneo final!

Tú: ¿Ya?

Kelly: Sí. Vendrán…

**En otra parte del mundo… Más bien en Japón…:**

Endo: ¡VAMOS AL NIVEL MUNDIAL!

Todos: ¡SIIIII!

**Al rato…**

Entrenador: Habéis jugado muy bien, gracias a los jugadores que se han sacrificado.

Endo: Lo siento Fubuki y Midorikawa…

Fubuki: No pasa nada, os prometo que me recuperaré y ayudaré a ganar.

Midorikawa: Yo os animare desde aquí. No puedo hacer nada mas por vosotros, lo siento…

Endo: No pasa nada, gracias de todos modos.

"El avión hacia la isla Liocott zarpará en unos minutos, por favor embarquen lo antes posible. Gracias. "

Endo: Bueno, ahí está nuestro avión, adiós chicos, nos vemos.

Fubuki y Midorikawa: ¡Adiós!

**Al rato…**

Tsunami: ¡ODIO LA ALTURAS! ¡DEVOLVEDME A MI MAAAAAR!

Todos: - -'

**En la isla…**

Entrenadora: ¡Chicas los equipos están llegando! ¡Rápido poneos los uniformes, iremos a recogerlos al aeropuerto!

Todas: ¡Q-QUE!

Nicole: ¡Eso no estaba planeado!

Kelly: ¿Y qué? ¡Venga vámonos!

Os pusisteis los uniformes, os subisteis al autobús y os dirigisteis al aeropuerto. Todas estaban muy muy nerviosas.

**Ya está el sexto capítulo ^^ por fin. Es bastante largo, y os dejo con el suspense por ahí jeje (que mala soy). Bueno pues en el siguiente capítulo… "¡¿Quiénes son esas preciosidades?" Quizá tarde un poco más de lo normal en subir el siguiente capítulo, tengo exámenes los que estudiar, lo siento. Para que sea más divertido, si queréis, decidme lo que os gustaría que pasase en el reencuentro, las mejores ideas las intentaré acoplar a la historia. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. ¡¿Quiénes son esas preciosidades!

**Chapter 7: "¡¿Quiénes son esas preciosidades?":**

**¡En este capi por fin se conocen todos! Cuando ponga "mientras tanto" quiere decir que todo eso pasa a la vez.**

**Recordemos:**

_Os pusisteis los uniformes, os subisteis al autobús y os dirigisteis al aeropuerto. Todas estaban muy nerviosas._

Lisa: Dios, me tiemblan las piernas…

Alice: Creo que no me responden los pies…

Kelly: Vamos chicas por favor… Sois animadoras, con práctica y confianza, no hay nada que temer. Además, hemos planeado pasos por si algo sale mal, no os preocupéis.

Macy: ¿Y qué equipos van a venir ahora?

Kelly: Estados Unidos, Italia, El Congo y Japón. Ellos serán los primeros, mañana llegaran todos los demás.

Nicole: Bien, así podremos hacer el plan que planeamos para Claire.

Claire: …

Tú: ¿Y por qué llegan antes de lo normal?

Kelly: Porque no había más vuelos que coger más tarde así que decidieron venir antes y así acostumbrarse a los alrededores.

Tú: Aaaa…

Llegasteis al aeropuerto, y como os mandaron os quedasteis fuera esperando a que los jugadores salieran.

**Dentro del aeropuerto…**

**USA:**

Entrenador: Chicos cuando salgáis esperad fuera, tenéis una sorpresita de bienvenida.

Todos: ¿Sorpresa?

**Italia:**

Entrenador: Después de recoger las maletas quedaros en frente de las puertas del aeropuerto, hay algo para vosotros.

Todos: ¿Algo?

**El Congo:**

Entrenador: Chicos esperad en la puerta al salir. Es una orden.

Todos: ¿En la puerta?

**Japón:**

Entrenador: Chicos tenéis una sorpresa en la entrada, id todos juntos después de recoger las maletas.

Todos: ¿?

Kido: ¿serán las animadoras?

Endo: No lo sé.

Goenji: ¡CHICOS RECORDAD EL PACTO!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Todos los recién llegados recogieron sus respectivas maletas, y como mandaron sus entrenadores, se aproximaron a la puerta, pero de camino se encontraron todos y se saludaron animadamente.

En la puerta solo había un autobús y un radiocasete gigante (de estos que salen en las pelis, que en la calle empiezan a bailar break, pues de esos). Todos se preguntaron cuál sería la sorpresa, pero en seguida lo descubrieron.

Las animadoras empezaron a bajar de una en una del autobús, con sus coloridos uniformes nuevos. Los chicos cuantas más chicas bajaban de ese autobús, más boquiabiertos se quedaban. Todos estaban flipando en colores, jamás habían visto unas chicas semejantes, tan guapas, tan frágiles, tan atractivas, tan perfectas…

No se oía ni una mosca. Hasta que Dylan, el delantero de The Unicorn, dijo:

Dylan: ¡¿Quiénes son esas preciosidades?

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Los chicos no sabían qué hacer, si presentarse, si aplaudirles, si echarles flores… Pero antes de que hicieran nada, la entrenadora puso la música y las animadoras empezaron a bailar, como debe ser, tú estabas en el centro, ya que eras la que mejor bailaba. Vuestros movimientos estaban muy coordinados, era fluidos, pero muy sexys.

Entre paso y paso y paso echabais algunos guiños, haciendo que algunos se sonrojaran. Acabó la canción y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar como locos. Vosotras estabais muy contentas, después de todo, les aviáis impresionado. Todas empezasteis a fichar a los chicos que os miraban incrédulos. Todas, menos Claire, que contaba las horas para que su príncipe inglés llegase.

Kelly: Chicos, estas son las animadoras de este año, os animarán y bailaran para vosotros durante el torneo. Ellas son: Nina, Lisa, Alice, Claire, Nicole, Macy y por último pero no menos importante, la capitana (TN).

Tú: Encantada ^^ - Dijiste con una gran sonrisa.

Los jugadores empezaron a comentar entre ellos:

Mark: Dios, la capitana es preciosa, y mira que cuerpazo tiene… - Dijo con cara de atontado.

Dylan: Pues a mí me gusta más la que tiene gafas.

Fidio: Mama mía, que guapa es (TN)… y parece muy amable.

Rococo: No os esforcéis, la capitana es mía. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ti.

Mark: De eso nada. – También se dirigía hacia ti.

Fidio: Será mía. – Mientras se aproximaba hacia ti.

Tú estabas hablando con tus compañeras que habían fichado a unos cuantos tíos buenos. Cuando alguien te toco el hombro, te diste la vuelta y viste a los tres capitanes.

Fidio: Hola, mi nombre es Fidio Aldena, soy italiano, encantado. – Dándote la mano.

Mark: Y yo soy Mark Kruger, el capitán de The Unicorn. – Quitándole la mano a Fidio.

Rococo: - Empujó a los otros dos – Hola preciosa, soy Rococo Urupa, del Congo. – Dijo guiñándote el ojo.

Tú: Encantada, ¿los tres sois capitanes?

Los tres a la vez: Si.

Seguisteis charlando como si nada, aunque los capitanes intentaban impresionarte con cualquier chorrada.

**Mientras tanto…**

Goenji miró a Macy, esa rubia de pelo corto, parecía seria pero era tan atractiva… La chica lo miró con una mirada penetrante, lo que hizo que el duro delantero se sonrojara como una niña. _Recuerda el pacto, recuerda el pacto… _pensaba mientras intentaba desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros.

Macy pensaba: _Es bastante mono… Pero bueno, jamás se fijará en mí, para que intentarlo…_

**Mientras tanto…**

Tsunami se fijó en Nina, aquella chica peli rosa que era diferente a las demás, estaba más desarrollada, parecía muy alegre. Ella también se fijó en él, tenía una pinta de surfista total, y a ella le encantaban. Él le guiñó un ojo y ella le mandó un beso. Los dos se sonrojaron.

**Mientras tanto…**

Kido estaba mirando de arriba abajo a aquella chica de gafas… Parecía inteligente y bastante mandona, pero eso le encantaba. Cuanto más la miraba, más hormigueos sentía en el estomago.

El delantero de gafas de The Unicorn, también había fichado a esa misma animadora, este en vez de quedarse callado, fue a hablar con ella y tuvieron una conversación de lo más alegre. Pero en otro lado, un chico con capa, sentía celos, y al instante pensaba: _Pero porque siento esto… Si no la conozco, no tiene sentido…_

**Mientras tanto…**

Lisa estaba hablando con sus compañeras, cuando a ti te llamaron los capitanes, Alice empezó a hablar con Dylan, Nina andaba ligando con el surfista, Macy mirando al delantero de fuego y Nicole seguía planeando lo de Claire, parecía que le entusiasmaba más a ella que a la novia. Como no quería que Nicole la entrometiese, se quedo sola, hasta que vio a un chico al que también habían dejado solo (o es que quería alejarse un poco de Endo y sus locuras jaja). Se acercó a él y se presentó amablemente.

Lisa: Hola, me llamo Lisa y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

¿?: Oh, hola, yo me llamo Kazemaru, Ichirouta Kazemaru, encantado. – Dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Siguieron hablando y se conocieron bastante, se dijeron hasta que color era su favorito, sus aficiones etc.

Todos parecían tener buen rollo, pero la entrenadora terminó con él.

Kelly: ¡Bueno chicas nos tenemos que ir a ensayar y vosotros chicos, tenéis que ir a vuestros apartamentos!

Todos los jugadores: Un ratito maaaaaaaaaaaaaaas…

Kelly: No, no, no. Ya os veréis otro día.

Endo: Eso. ¿Por qué no quedamos mañana a las cinco en nuestro campo y así entrenamos un poco? Vosotras también podéis venir.

Todos: Vale.

Tú: Allí estaremos.

Kelly: Venga chicas nos tenemos que ir.

Os despedisteis de todos y subisteis al autobús. Los jugadores suspiraron a la vez.

Fidio: Creo que me he enamorado…

Mark: Es un ángel…

Rococo: Dios, que cuerpazo…

Todos le miraron incrédulos.

Rococo: ¿Qué miráis? Tiene un cuerpazo que lo flipas, y un culo que…

Mark: ¡Ya nos hemos dado cuenta! No hace falta que lo digas.

Llegasteis a casa, todas parecían estar muy contentas, habían fichado a un montón de chicos guapos. Todas menos tú. Tú tenías a tres interesados, eso por ahora. Estabas confusa. Pero ahora tenías que concentrarte en bailar. Empezasteis a ensayar, acabó la canción que estabais bailando y se oyeron un montón de aplausos detrás. Os disteis la vuelta y visteis que eran los japoneses.

Macy: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Endo: Pues estábamos dando una vuelta por ahí, y cuando volvimos a los apartamentos oímos una música bastante cerca. Y al parecer vuestros apartamentos están a la vuelta de la esquina. Y ya que teníamos la tarde libre, decidimos venir a veros un ratito. ¿A que si Goenji?

Goenji: S-s-si. – Solo la presencia de la rubia le hacía tartamudear.

Macy: ¿Eres tartamudo?

Goenji: N-no.

Macy: ¬¬

Tú: ¿Nos podéis decir vuestros nombres por favor?

Endo: Claro.

Dijo todos los nombres, pero el último mencionado fue Hiroto. Este se acercó a ti y te dio un beso en la mano.

Hiroto: Encantado preciosa. – Te sonrojaste levemente, ese detalle te gustó mucho. Sus ojos te miraron fijamente, hasta que te sonrojaste totalmente.

Hiroto: Bailas muy bien.

Tú: Gracias.

Nicole: Y también canta.

Tú: Nicole yo…

Hiroto: ¿Enserio? Me gustaría muchísimo oírte, además de guapa, buena persona y con talento.

Te sonrojaste más todavía.

Tú: Pero no he preparado nada y no he calentado…

Nicole: Da igual. La otra vez estaba en estas condiciones y cantaste perfectamente bien. – Dicho esto le mandaste una mirada asesina. No querías quedar mal delante de ese chico tan interesante.

Hiroto: Vamos, sé que tú puedes. – Te dijo con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer.

Tú: De acuerdo… - No pudiste resistite.

Las chicas pusieron el radiocasete en marcha, era una canción muy bonita, y bastante sexy. Al peli rojo le encantó. Terminó la canción y todos estaban alucinados, era una voz melodiosa y dulce, pero nunca se imaginaron que sería tan sexy.

Hiroto: Eres maravillosa. ¿Vienes a tomar unos helados? Yo invito.

Tú: Vale. – Dijiste algo cortada.

Fuisteis a tomar los helados, los comprasteis y os sentasteis en un banco que había allí cerca. Estuvisteis hablando un buen rato. Hasta que la cosa empezó a calentarse.

Hiroto: Me encantan… Tus labios… - Dio acercándose peligrosamente a ti.

Tú: Hi-hiroto… - Dijiste totalmente sonrojada.

Sentías su respiración con olor a menta (de su helado) cerca de ti. No te podías mover, tu cuerpo no respondía, como si quisiera ese beso. Lo único que hiciste fue dejarte llevar por aquel chico, al que acababas de conocer y ya sentías algo por él, aunque fuera algo muy pequeñito.

**Al día siguiente…**

Como dijeron, los capitanes (y Dylan), aparecieron en el campo japonés. Vosotras también aparecisteis allí. Hicieron los equipos y empezaron a jugar mientras que vosotras, hacíais pequeñas coreografías para animar a todos. Todos habían mejorado mucho.

Todos los interesados por ti (o sea, Fidio, Rococo, Mark y Hiroto, esos por ahora) te dedicaban paradas, jugadas y goles intentando impresionarte. La verdad eran todos muy interesantes, saldrías con cualquiera de ellos, pero por ahora, él que más te interesa era aquel peli rojo de ojos verdes llamado Hiroto.

**Bueno, este capítulo sí que es largo. En los siguientes capítulos los chicos intentarán robarte el corazón, pero entonces llega un chico… Bueno me gustaría saber si queréis que vuelva Midorikawa, de una repentina recuperación, y así enamorarse se de Nicole. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Cita americana

**Chapter 8: Cita americana:**

**Lo siento por el error que cometí al sustituir el capitulo 6, en vez de poner el corregido, puse el siete, lo siento. En este capi, me inspiré gracias a un tipo de baile, el Melbourne Shuffle, me encantó sus movimientos, ¿Cómo demonios hacer para deslizarse así? Bueno, que en este fic, lo dominas, junto a otros muchos bailes, como el reggaetón y la salsa (que futuramente intentaré meter en la historia).**

Tú seguías animando a todos, pero se hacía tarde y todos decidieron irse a casa, pero antes:

Mark: Em… (TN), ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

Tú: Claro. – Os apartasteis un poco de la multitud.

Mark: Em… Pues yo me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo mañana a comer fuera, yo invito.

Tú: Claro que sí.

Mark: _Tomad esa Rococo y Fidio… _Bien pues mañana a las 11:00 te recojo en tu apartamento, ¿vale?

Tú: Vale, muchísimas gracias.

Mark: Gracias a ti guapa. – Te dijo mientras te guiñó un ojo. Tú simplemente te sonrojaste. – Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós, hasta mañana. – Te dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tú: Adiós…

En cuanto se fue, suspiraste, ese beso era dulce, al igual que él.

Alice: ¿Qué fue ese beso, pillina?

Tú: ¿Q-que? N-nada…

Lisa: ¿Qué te ha preguntado?

Tú: Haber si quería ir a comer mañana con él.

Nina: ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Tú: Que sí.

Nicole: ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Hiroto?

Tú: ¡¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

Nicole: Lo supuse cuando os besasteis.

Tú: ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Nicole: Pues yo…

Nina: ¡Da igual! ¿Y sabes qué ponerte?

Tú: Pues iré con ropa normal…

Nina: ¡De eso nada! Son estadounidenses, tienes que vestir "cool". ¿A que si, Macy?

Macy estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su delantero de fuego. Desde que lo conoció, algo la atraía de él. Quizá sus ojos negros, quizá su sonrisa arrogante, o ese cuerpo de deportista que la hacía estremecer. Pensaba: _Dios, lo que daría por estar a su lado… Definitivamente me gusta… Tengo que admitirlo…_

Tú: ¿Para qué demonios tengo que vestir "cool"?

Nina: Pues para gustarles.

Tú: …

Nina: ¡Venga no perdamos el tiempo!

Fuisteis a casa, y Nina te preparó un conjunto que consistía en: Una camiseta azul, una sudadera de cremallera azul y blanca, con unos pantalones ajustados y unas zapatillas anchas azules y blancas. También había una gorra de esos mismos colores.

Tú: No creo que esto sea necesario…

Nina: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te quedará muy bien!

Tú: Si tú lo dices…

**Al día siguiente…**

¡Ding, Dong!

Alice: ¡Abro yo!

Abrió la puerta.

Mark: Hola, ¿está (TN)? Había quedado con ella…

Alice: Claro, ahora baja…

Él esperó en la puerta algo nervioso, hasta que te vio bajar las escaleras. Se quedó petrificado.

Tú: Ya estoy. ¿Mark? ¿Estás bien?

Mark: Y-yo… - Dijo mientras te miraba de arriba abajo.

Tú: ¿No ves Nina? Te dije que no era una buena idea.

Mark: No, no… Al revés, estas impresionante…

Tú: ¿Enserio? _No me puedo creer que Nina haya acertado…_

Mark: Muy enserio. ¿Vamos?

Tú: Claro. ¿A dónde vamos?

Mark: A un restaurante no muy formal.

De camino…

Tú: Aparte del fútbol, ¿qué aficiones tienes?

Mark: Pues a veces bailo hardstyle. ¿Sabes lo que es? (Mirar en wikipedia)

Tú: Claro que sí. Yo también lo bailo.

Mark: ¿Enserio? ¿Estás de broma?

Tú: Nunca bromearía sobre el hardstyle.

Mark: Dime, ¿qué tipo de hardstyle bailas?

Tú: Shuffle. (.com/watch?v=QDsDOlfz-QU)

Mark: ¡Yo también! ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Tú: Tengo unos primos que viven en Melbourne, ellos me enseñaron.

Mark: ¿Me harías una demostración?

Tú: No se…

Mark: Hagámoslo más interesante. Si lo haces bien te daré un beso en la mejilla, si lo haces mal, me lo das tú a mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Tú: Mmm… De acuerdo.

Sacaste el móvil, pusiste música y empezaste a bailar, tus pasos eran impresionantes, lo hacías realmente bien. El chico se quedó mudo. Acabaste de bailar.

Tú: ¿Qué tal?

Mark: Ha sido… ha sido… ¡Impresionante! Me encanta tu spin (el giro), tu glide (el deslizamiento por el suelo) y tu running man (cuando parece que andas pero no).

Tú: Me costó mucho aprenderlos. Por cierto, me debes algo. – Dijiste mientas girabas tu cabeza a un lado señalando una mejilla.

Mark: Vale…

Se acercó a ti, te cogió de la barbilla, giró tu cabeza hasta quedar de frente y te dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Mark: Creo que con eso será suficiente.

No pudiste evitar sonrojarte y sonreír, os quedasteis mirando el uno al otro hasta que el chico dijo:

Mark: Tus ojos brillan como joyas.

Al escuchar esa frase, tus ojos dejaron de brillar, se te borro la sonrisa de la cara y agachaste la cabeza.

Mark: ¿(TN)? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te ha molestado?

Tú: No es que, un… "amigo" mío me decía eso constantemente… - Te costo decir la palabra "amigo".

Mark: Ah… Ya entiendo. ¿Lo echas de menos, no?

Tú: Para nada. - Dijiste cortante.

Mark: Entonces, ¿por qué te pones así?

Solo el recordar aquellas palabras, te producía un dolor que ocupaba todo tu pecho. No sabias porqué aparecía ese dolor, este seguía apareciendo y haciéndose más grande. Hasta que unos brazos te rodearon, el dolor disminuyó. Miraste a la persona que te hizo sentir mejor. Lo miraste con tus ojos azules vidriosos debido a las lágrimas. Él te miró y dijo:

Mark: Todo el mundo necesita un abrazo alguna vez. Siento habértelo hecho pasar mal, no era mi intención, pero por tu reacción, deduzco que ese chico te hizo daño ¿no? Si es así, deja de pensar en eso y vámonos a comer unas hamburguesas ¿ok?

Tú solo asentiste, ese chico te ayudó, te comprendió y gracias a él empezaste a olvidar a ese imbécil. Mark podría ser un buen novio.

Llegasteis al restaurante, al que conocían de sobra a Mark, os sentasteis en una de las mesas y rápidamente os sirvieron la comida, no era muy saludable pero estaba riquísima. Después fuisteis al parque de atracciones y montasteis en todo lo que pudisteis. Por último montasteis en la noria, Dylan apareció por allí y le pidió que parara la noria en lo más alto, le dio unos dólares y la paró.

Tú: ¿Qué pasa?

Mark: Parece que se ha estropeado. ¡Señor, ¿se ha estropeado?

Señor: ¡Si, lo siento! ¡Ahora voy a por el técnico! – Dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Tú: Parece que no tiene prisa.

Mark: Ni nosotros tampoco. – Dicho esto, te rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Te sonrojaste levemente y te acercaste a su pecho.

Mark: Sabes (TN), me gustas mucho…

Tú: Mark…

Mark: Es que tenía que decirlo, no podía guardármelo más tiempo. Y aunque tú no me correspondas me seguirás gustando, porque nunca he querido tanto a una persona como a ti. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Tú: No sabía que eras tan buena persona. Ahora mismo no puedo darte una respuesta, estoy muy confusa.

Mark: ¿Por lo de Jake?

Tú: Si…

Mark: Tranquila, no te meto prisa. Cuando quieras me lo dices y ya está.

Tú: Gracias Mark, eres genial. – Al momento empezó a rodar la noria otra vez, os bajasteis y os fuisteis del parque. Os lo pasasteis en grande, sin duda fue una de las mejores citas de tu vida.

Mark te acompañó hasta casa, le diste las gracias y os despedisteis, esta vez no se atrevió a besarte, con miedo a volver a hacerte daño.

Mark: _Dios, me pasaría todo el día besándola, pero tiene un gran daño por dentro, no quiero hacérselo recordar otra vez. Será mejor que me guarde los besos para otro día. – _Pensó mientras volvía a sus apartamentos.

**Durante ese mismo día pero en otra parte…**

Estaban los japoneses entrenando, vosotras, como siempre animándoles. Lisa estaba pensando en aquel ágil chico al que se presentó sin vergüenza alguna. Pensaba: _¿Le habré parecido una tonta? Parece que no quiere estar conmigo… Pues si él no quiere, lo obligaré, y ya de paso lo impresionaré. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Emmm… No seee… ¡Ya está! Le retaré a una carrera, estoy segura que no me ganará._

Terminaron la práctica y Lisa se acercó al peli azul.

Lisa: Kazemaru, te reto a una carrera.

Todos empezaron a reír.

Endo: Es imposible que le ganes a Kazemaru.

Lisa: No lo es. Y estoy tan segura de ello que haremos una apuesta: Si me gana, limpiaré todos vuestros apartamentos durante dos días. Si gano… Él me invitará a una cita. – Dijo señalando a Kazemaru. El chico se sonrojo y dijo inmediatamente:

Kazemaru: ¡Vale! ¡Por mi bien!

Lisa: Pues vamos allá.

Se prepararon en la salida, Endo gritó: ¡Ya! Y los dos salieron a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a todos impresionados. Kazemaru llevaba la ventaja, pero Lisa no iba a permitir que le ganara y que perdiera la cita. Aceleró muchísimo y superó al chico fácilmente. Acabaron la carrera, Lisa ganó.

Kazemaru: Vale… te invitaré a una cita… me ganaste – Dijo jadeando.

Lisa: Bien, eres realmente rápido Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Pero… si no… he ganado...

Lisa: Ya pero nunca nadie me había superado en la salida. Bueno, pues mañana me vienes a buscar a las 16:30 a nuestros apartamentos. – Dicho esto se retiró.

Kazemaru: B-bien. – Dijo algo nervioso. Pensaba: _Esta chica es especial… Es muy dulce, segura y esos ojos me hipnotizan… Me alegro de haber perdido la carrera. Mañana será un día inolvidable._

**Ya está el capitulo 8, espero que os haya gustado ^^. En los siguientes capítulos, tendrás **

**citas con Fidio y Rococo, y después, llegará él… ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Cita Italiana

**Chapter 9: Cita Italiana:**

**Hola a todos de nuevo, en los capítulos en los que tengas una cita, al final, aparecerá lo que pasó ese mismo día pero con alguna de la chicas, no se especificará lo que pasa en ellas, pero cuando hagan una fiesta de pijamas cada una dirá lo que pasó en sus respectivas citas, ¡así que no os lo perdáis! Aquí la cita con Fidio Aldena:**

Fidio: ¡Hey (TN)!

Te diste la vuelta y viste el capitán italiano corriendo hacia ti, en un momento casi se cae pero eso te hizo bastante gracia.

Tú: Hola Fidio. Deberías andar con más cuidado jaja…

Fidio: Lo sé pero a veces se me olvida jeje…

Os quedasteis callados.

Tú: Bueno, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Fidio: ¡Ah sí! Venía a preguntarte si querrías pasar toda esta tarde conmigo.

Tú: Claro, no hay problema.

Fidio: Perfecto, después de comer te vendré a buscar.

Tú: Vale pero ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Fidio: Es una sorpresa. En mi opinión es bastante romántico. Por cierto, ¿a ti te marean los barcos?

Tú: ¿Los barcos? No, ¿por qué?

Fidio: Por nada, nos vemos luego. – Te dio un abrazo y se fue.

Te quedaste pensando_. Es muy mono y dulce, que ganas tengo de pasar la tarde con él._

**Después de comer…**

¡Ding, Dong!

Nina: ¡Abro yo!

Fidio: Hola, soy Fidio, ¿está (TN)?

Nina: Si, ¿habías quedado con ella?

Fidio: Si.

Nina: Bale, ahora la llamo, pero una cosita… ¡COMO LE HAGAS ALGO MALO TE JURO QUE TE CORTARÉ LOS (censurado)!

Fidio: V-v-vale… - Dijo muy asustado.

Nina: Bien. ¡ (TN) Fidio está aquí!

Tú: ¡Ya vaaaa!

Fidio: _Con lo finas que parecían cuando las conocimos…_

Bajaste de tu cuarto, tenías puesto un vestidito azul a cuadros, con una diadema en la cabeza, con unos zapatos azules a juego.

Fidio: Tan preciosa como siempre… - Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Tú: Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.

Fidio: No tanto como tú. – Te sonrojaste y no pudiste evitar sonreír. - ¿vamos?

Tú: Claro, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

Fidio: Digamos, que nos vamos a Italia.

Tú: ¿Italia?

Fidio: Tranquila, está más cerca de lo que parece.

Tú no entendías nada, pero te dejaste llevar por aquel chico, hasta llegar a la zona italiana. No la habías visitado nunca.

Fidio: No es nada del otro mundo pero nos lo podemos pasar muy bien. Ven por aquí. – Te cogió de la mano.

Tú: Esto es precioso.

Fidio: No tanto como tú.

Hicisteis todo el camino tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a uno de los canales, allí os esperaba una góndola.

Tú: ¿Vamos a montar en góndola? – Dijiste emocionada.

Fidio: Si, ¿te gusta la idea?

Tú: ¡Me encanta! ¡Es súper romántico ^^! – El chico solo sonrió dulcemente.

Llevabais 20 minutos en la góndola hablando de todo un poco. Una ráfaga de aire hizo que te entrara frío y no tenías chaqueta.

Fidio: ¿Tienes frío?

Tú: Un poco, no te preocupes…

Se acercó a ti y te colocó sobre su pecho, te rodeó con sus brazos y dijo:

Fidio: Yo te daré calor.

Tú te sonrojaste y le diste las gracias. Te sentías protegida en su pecho, como si no te pudiera pasa nada. Sentías su corazón palpitar, eso te daba tranquilidad.

Pasaron unas horas y decidisteis ir a cenar a un restaurante. Os acercasteis al restaurante y el metre empezó a hablar en italiano con Fidio. Parecía que eran amigos.

Metre: Pasad joven pareja.

Tú: No somos pareja, jeje.

Fidio: Todavía… - Susurró.

Tú: ¿has dicho algo?

Fidio: Eh, no, tranquila.

Os sentasteis en una de las mesas y pedisteis espaguetis, como no. De postre comisteis un helado entre los dos. Él te empezó a dar el helado y tú a él. En un momento, movió la cuchara y te mancho los labios de helado de fresa. Te los ibas a limpiar con la lengua, pero antes:

Fidio: ¡Espera! Déjame limpiártelo yo…

Dicho esto te lamió los labios, pero parece que le gustó la sensación y te siguió besando hasta que os quedasteis sin aire. Tú no sabías que hacer, si darle un tortazo, o seguir besándolo.

Fidio: Lo siento. Me emocioné un poco. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tú: N-no pasa nada...

Fidio: Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Tú: De acuerdo.

**De camino…**

Tú: Muchas gracias Fidio.

Fidio: De nada pero, ¿Por qué?

Tú: Por todo, por llevarme en góndola, por quitarme el frío, por llevarme a cenar y por… eso…

Fidio: ¿el beso?

Tú: Si.

Fidio: No te preocupes, cuando quieras repetimos, jaja. – Rió animadamente.

Tenía una risa muy contagiosa, eso te pareció muy mono. Te quedaste mirándolo, hasta que:

Fidio: ¿pasa algo?

Tú: No, nada, es que me pareces un chico muy guapo.

Fidio: ¿Yo? Bueno, tú me pareces la chica más guapa que hay en el mundo.

Tú: Gracias… - Dijiste sonrojada.

Fidio: Emmm… (TN)… Yo… Ti amo…

Tú: Fidio… ¿Tú también?

Fidio: Es que jamás conocí a una chica tan perfecta como tú, y no quiero ocultar mis sentimientos a la persona que más amo.

Tú: Fidio, cada vez estoy más confusa, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Fidio: _¿He hecho algo mal?_ L-lo siento, no quería ponértelo más difícil, lo siento, yo…

Tú: Tranquilo, he sido una borde, gracias por decírmelo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Fidio: _No entiendo nada… ¿Para qué tendrá en cuenta qué? Mujeres…_

Fidio: Es una pena pero ya hemos llegado. Fino a domani, (TN).

Tú: ¿Queee?

Fidio: Que hasta mañana, preciosa. – Dicho esto te dió un leve beso en los labios.

Tú: Fino a domani... Fidio...

Fidió: Adiós. – Dicho esto se fué hacia sus apartamentos.

Pensabas: _Madre mia, es monísimo y muy guapo. Me gustaría besarle otra vez... ¡Pero qué digo! No tengo que pensar eso por cada vez que me besen. Pero él era especial... ¡Ya basta! Me voy a dormir, haber si se me aclara la cabeza un_ _poco... Mañana daré un paseo para despejarme, ¡durmete ya!_

**Durante ese mismo día pero en otra parte…**

El entrenador japonés había decidido que algunos de los jugadores necesitaban clases extraescolares. Estuvo buscando a alguna profesora que pudiera domarlos, pero Alice se ofreció voluntaria y no dudó de su inteligencia, además, todos la admiraban por conjuntar el deporte con los estudios.

Todos estaban sentados en las mesas esperando (con todos me refiero a: Tsunami, Fudo, Tobitaka, Endo, Kageyama, Kurimatsu y Kogure), pero había un jugador que no necesitaba clases, estaba solamente ahí por aprender algo más. Ese chico era Yuto Kido.

La nueva profesora abrió la puerta, todos se quedaron extrañados, pero un chico con capa se quedó boquiabierto (no porque fuera la profe, sino porque le gustaba hasta los huesos).

Kogure: ¿Tú eres la profesora?

Alice: Si, mucho gusto. Bueno empecemos con la clase de geografía. ¿Cual es la capital de Los Países Bajos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se sabía la respuesta, todos menos uno, Kido se la sabía pero para dar una oportunidad a sus compañeros se quedó callado.

Alice: Vamos es muy fácil.

Grillo: Cri, cri...

Alice: Vale, quien acierte la respuesta, tendrá una cita conmigo.

Kido: ¡Ámsterdam! – Dijo inmediatamente. Casi no le dejó acabar la frase.

Alice: Kido...

Kido: En ese caso, mañana te recogeré en tus apartamentos a las 16:30.

Alice: D-de acuerdo... – Dijo algo nerviosa. - ¿Ya te vas?

Kido: Si, ya he cumplido lo que quería. Adiós. – Pensaba_: Kido 1 – Dylan 1_

Alice: Adiós... – Se quedó mirandolo mientras se marchaba, como si estubiese atontada.

Tsunami: ¿Profe? ¿Está bien?

Alice: S-si, tranquilos. Sigamos con la clase...

**Aquí el capitulo 9, muy romantico para las que les guste Fidio. En el siguiente capitulo, hará mucho calor, pero no por el clima, no se si lo habeis pillado, a cita con Rococo no será romantica, pero si sexy. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Cita congoleña

**Chapter 10: Cita congoleña:**

**Cada animadora tiene su color favorito, por eso, cada una viste siempre de ese color, menos cuando tienen puesto el uniforme.**

A la mañana, tú estabas dando una vuelta por la isla para despejarte las ideas: _Hiroto es tan interesante, Mark es genial, pero Fidio es tan romántico… ¡Que voy a hacer!_

Saliste de tus pensamientos al oír unos golpes en la playa. Fuiste a ver y viste a un chico musculado, sin camiseta y bastante moreno intentando parar una rueda gigante con una mano. Te pareció muy atractivo, se dio la vuelta y viste que era un conocido.

Rococo: ¡Oh! Hola preciosa, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Tú: Pues claro que me acuerdo, nos conocimos hace dos días, no tengo tan mala memoria.

Rococo te echó una sonrisa un poco pícara que te hizo estremecer.

Rococo: Me alegro de que te acuerdes, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tú: Pues estaba dando un paseo y de repente oí unos golpes que venían de aquí. ¿Enserio crees que vas a poder parar eso con una mano?

Rococo: ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

Tú: Pues que la rueda es más grande que tú.

Rococo: ¿Y qué? Bueno, si la paro te pasarás toda la tarde que queda conmigo y haremos lo que yo diga. Y si no la paro será al revés. – No podías resistirte a un reto, maldito instinto de competitividad.

Tú: Vale.

Lanzó la rueda muy alto, se preparó para pararla y de un golpe seco la paró sin esfuerzo.

Rococo: ¿Qué te dije? Perdiste así que tendrás pasarte toda la tarde conmigo.

Tú: Bueno, un trato es un trato, además tengo la tarde libre así que… - Tampoco te importó demasiado pasarte la tarde con un bollito congoleño morenazo.

Rococo: Pues avísales a tus compañeras, que nos vamos a recoger fresas al campo.

Tú: ¿Fresas?  
>Rococo: Sí. Luego nos las comeremos.<p>

Tú: Bien.

Le mandaste un mensaje a Nina diciendo: _Esta tarde no volveré hasta tarde, he vuelto a hacer una apuesta y he perdido…_

Te contestó: _¿Otra vez? ¿Contra quién?_

Tú le contestaste: _Contra Rococo Urupa. Bueno, me voy a recoger fresas_. Apagaste el móvil y te fuiste junto a Rococo (que todavía estaba sin camiseta *¬*) a recoger las fresas.

Mientras tú mandabas el mensaje, Rococo le mandaba un mensaje a uno de sus compañeros que preparara un picnic para la tarde.

**En el campo… **

Tú: ¡Dios, que calor hace! ¿Cuánto vamos a estar aquí?

Rococo: Hasta que recolectemos por lo menos dos cestas llenas de fresas.

Tú: ¡Pero eso es mucho! ¡No nos vamos a comer todo eso!

Rococo: ¿Quien ha dicho que solo vamos a recoger para nosotros? Y no te quejes tanto, que ese delantal te queda muy sexy. – Te guiñó un ojo y se te quitaron las molestias en un instante.

Tú: ¿Enserio? Jejeje…

Seguisteis recogiendo hasta que llenasteis cuatro cestas.

Tú: ¡Que cansancio! ¿Cómo podéis aguantar este calor?

Rococo: Pues porque en nuestro país este calor es muy normal, pero tranquila que ya hemos terminado.

Tú: ¡Por fin! ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

Rococo: Vamos a llevar las cestas al pueblo, limpiaremos algunas e iremos a recoger una sorpresa por tu duro trabajo.

Tú: ¿Para mí? – Te cogió de la cadera y te acercó a su musculado cuerpo.

Rococo: Sí, para ti preciosa. – Te sonrojaste. Estaba dispuesto a pasarse así todo el día pero…

Tú: Emmm… Será mejor que llevemos las fresas al pueblo cuanto antes. – Dijiste mientras te apartabas de él para que no viera tu sonrojo.

Rococo: Jeje, ¿estás sonrojada?

Tú: ¡No! Es que hace mucho calor…

Rococo: No pasa nada, me pareces muy mona cuando te sonrojas. – Dijo mientras te volvía a agarrar y se te quedaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Se acercaba peligrosamente para besarte, tú estabas dispuesta a seguirle el royo pero un señor mayor os interrumpió.

Daisuke: ¡Rococo! ¡¿Dónde están las fresas? – Os separasteis inmediatamente y empezaste a sonreír.

Rococo: ¡Están aquí! ¡Ahora vamos! Estúpido viejo… Siempre interrumpiéndolo todo… - Esto último lo dijo en voz baja. A ti te hizo bastante gracia la forma en la que lo dijo.

Fuisteis de vuelta y él no te dejaba coger ninguna cesta, según él, eras demasiado delicada como para cargar con peso y no quería que te pasase nada. Pensaste: _Será un salido y un pervertido, pero cuando quiere es todo un caballero y muy sexy…_

Llegasteis al pueblo, les disteis las fresas a los jugadores y Rococo fue a recoger la esperada sorpresa. Tú estabas esperando en el lugar que te dijo el capitán congoleño, cuando un grupo de chicas se acercaron y te dijeron:

Chica 1: ¿Tú eres la que se va a ir con Rococo?

Tú: Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chica 2: Porque tienes mucha suerte.

Chica 3: Rococo no se fija en cualquier chica y menos la lleva a recoger fresas. Eso quiere decir que le gustas, y mucho.

Chica 2: Siéntete afortunada y aprovecha, yo llevo año y medio detrás de él y no sabe ni que existo.

Tú: Yo… Lo siento…

Chica 2: Tranquila, lo tengo asumido, pero como le hagas daño o algo parecido, te las veras conmigo.

Tú: Entendido.

Rococo: ¡(TN)! ¡Vámonos aquí está tu sorpresa! – Te grito desde no muy lejos y señalando a una cesta.

Tú: ¡Ya voy! Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!

Chicas: Adiós.

**Con Rococo…**

Tú: ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?

Rococo: Un picnic en la playa.

Tú: ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! – Dijiste emocionada.

Rococo: Me alegra que te guste. – Dijo mientras te cogía de la mano. Le sonreíste dulcemente. Os pasasteis todo el camino hasta la playa dados de la mano. Él estaba encantado.

Llegasteis a la playa y preparasteis el mantel y todo lo demás. Había platos sencillos para comer, pero eran deliciosos, para beber había zumo de piña y uva y de postre, fresas con nata.

Tú: ¿Fresas?

Rococo: ¿No te gustan?

Tú: Si, pero creo que no voy a poder ver una fresa en unos meses.

Rococo: Jaja, ¿quieres arroz con carne?

Tú: Claro.

Seguisteis comiendo en aquella playa solitaria, hasta llegar al postre. Rococo cogió una fresa, la untó en nata y te dijo:

Rococo: Abre la boca…

Abriste la boca y Rococo te metió la punta de la fresa en la boca, pero antes te manchó los labios de nata. Mordiste el trozo de fresa y te lamiste los labios para quitarte la nata.

Rococo: Dios… Que sexy eres.

Tú: Bueno, ahora te toca a ti.

Cogiste otra fresa y la untaste en nata, para luego metérsela en la boca al chico. Tú le manchaste la nariz de nata y empezaste a reír.

Rococo: ¿A si? Con que esas tenemos… - Se limpió la nariz, te cogió en brazos y te empezó a llevar directamente al agua. Empezaste a gritar pero no eran gritos ni de miedo, ni de socorro, eran gritos de diversión.

Hizo el amago de tirarte al agua, pero te dejó de pie en la orilla, con los pies dentro del agua. Te agarró de la cadera y tú pusiste tus manos alrededor de su cuello. Vuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y eso no disgustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Rococo: ¿Puedo contarte algo?

Tú: Claro.

Rococo: Te amo.

Tú: Jaja, enserio, ¿qué es?

Rococo: Lo digo muy enserio. ¿No te diste cuenta que este día era una cita y no una apuesta?

Tú: Es verdad… No me di cuenta…

Rococo: Que me dices, ¿yo también te gusto?

Tú: Pues en estos momentos estoy muy muy confusa, en tres días se me han declarado tres chicos, y cada uno más interesante que el otro.

Rococo: A que lo adivino, los otros dos chicos son Mark y Fidio.

Tú: Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rococo: Porque me lo dijeron ellos. Para que se te haga más fácil elegir, ten en cuenta esto.

Se acercó a tu rostro, girando su cabeza y por fin juntándose con los labios que tanto deseaba besar. Fue un beso húmedo, caliente y sobre todo sexy. Todo en él era sexy: su cuerpo, su forma de ser, su forma de besar… Os besasteis hasta quedar sin aire. Entonces, solo pudiste decir:

Tú: Waw…

Él se rió, miró su reloj y vio que era muy tarde.

Rococo: Son las 22:30, creo que debería acompañarte a casa.

Tú: Si… - Te soltó y tú le soltaste a él.

Recogisteis todo y te acompañó a casa.

**De camino…**

Rococo: Siento haberte ofendido.

Tú: ¿Ofendido?

Rococo: Cuando me declaré…

Tú: No me ofendiste, tranquilo.

Rococo: Me da la sensación de que nada bueno va a pasar con el tema de con quién te vas a quedar.

Tú: Yo también lo creo, pero a veces no se puede hacer otra cosa.

Os quedasteis en silencio hasta llegar a los apartamentos.

Tú: Ya hemos llegado, gracias por todo.

Rococo: De nada, si necesitas algo ahí estaré ¿vale?

Tú: Vale. – Le abrazaste y le diste un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos otro día, adiós.

Rococo: Adiós, preciosa mía.

Te fuiste a tu apartamento y él se fue a su pueblo.

El chico pensó: _No pienso dejar que cualquier tío me quite a mi chica perfecta, la conseguiré, sea como sea._

Tú pensabas: _¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan interesantes? ¿Por qué no puedo decidirme? En estos casos solo tengo dos opciones: O hablar con todas las animadoras, o hablar con Connor._

Te decidiste por la segunda opción. Cogiste el teléfono y llamaste al chico ya mencionado. Este, al darse cuenta de la situación de su hermana, decidió coger las maletas y hacerte una visita bastante larga. Te alegraste muchísimo de que viniera. Connor (como siempre tan compulsivo), decidió coger el avión a la mañana siguiente y así pasarse el más tiempo contigo.

**Durante ese mismo día pero en otro lugar…**

Nina estaba haciendo yoga en la playa brasileña y Tsunami estaba surfeando (como siempre ¬¬) en la misma playa.

El chico echó una mirada a la arena y vio que la chica en la que se fijó hacia ya unos días estaba haciendo figuras con su esbelto cuerpo. Esto hizo que se cayera de la tabla y apareciese en la orilla lleno de algas. En ese momento escuchó una risa que estaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica del yoga riéndose a carcajadas.

Tsunami: ¿De qué te ríes?

Nina: De tu caída. Era para grabarla. – El chico se avergonzó de su gran acto de estupidez y agachó la cabeza, pero Nina lo notó.

Nina: Pero por lo demás surfeas muy bien.

Tsunami: ¿Si? ¿Te gusta como surfeo?

Nina: Claro que sí. Si quieres damos una vuelta, charlamos y tomamos unos helados. – Decía mientras le quitaba las algas de su moreno cuerpo.

Tsunami: V-vale.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y se fueron a comer los esperados helados.

**Ya está el capitulo 10, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. ¿Otro más?

**Chapter 11: ¿Otro más?:**

**He decidido que Midorikawa se merece otra oportunidad en esta historia, así que ¡Midorikawa está de vuelta! Como él entra, Tobitaka tiene que salir, me parece un jugador nada útil para el equipo, Midorikawa lo sustituiría con éxito, así que lo siento por las fans de Tobitaka.**

Inazuma Japan estaba entrenando como todos los días, vosotras estabais en vuestros apartamentos ensayando la coreografía que bailaríais en la gala de inauguración, todo con la música al máximo volumen, se oía hasta tres calles más allá.

Dos chicos entraron en el campo de entrenamiento. Todos se sorprendieron muchísimo al verles, corrieron a abrazarles y ha saber cómo iban sus lesiones. Pero uno de los jugadores, no se alegraba tanto.

Endo: ¡Fubuki, Midorikawa!

Fudo: No es bueno que vuelvan.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Son nuestros amigos!

Fudo: Serán vuestros amigos y todo lo que quieras, pero si ellos entran en el equipo, alguien tiene que salir.

Entrenador: Es cierto. Los que se quedan fuera del equipo son: Kurimatsu y Tobitaka.

Endo: Pero entrenador…

Entrenador: Pero nada, hacer las maletas y volved a casa.

Al día siguiente los elegidos se fueron de vuelta a casa y los demás jugadores fueron a disculparse al entrenador por su mal comportamiento del día anterior. Les perdonó y siguieron entrenando. Después de aquel duro entrenamiento, un cierto peliblanco paseaba solo por los alrededores para conocer la zona. En mitad de su caminata, vio a una linda chica vestida de azul llevando unas pesadas bolsas con la compra. Estaba cansada y parecía que todavía le quedaba un buen tramo hasta llegar a casa. Sin dudarlo, Fubuki fue a ayudar a aquella pobre joven.

Fubuki: Déjame ayudarte con eso. – Dijo cogiéndote dos de las tres bolsas de plástico.

Tú: Gracias, pero no hacía falta.

Fubuki: ¿Cómo voy a dejar que una chica como tú cargue con tanto peso? – Dijo mirándote a los ojos. Los dos os quedasteis atontados con los ojos del que teníais en frente. Tú pensabas: _Que ojos… Que mono es… Y caballeroso… *-* Pero no nos hagamos ilusiones, seguramente no nos volveremos a ver jamás…_ El pensaba:_ Que linda… Una persona no puede ser tan bella… Que ojazos… Pero que digo, si no la voy a volver a ver, será mejor que siga buscando a mi damisela…_

Los dos os sonrojasteis.

Fubuki: ¿Y a dónde tengo que llevarte las bolsas?

Tú: Esta a la vuelta de la esquina, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Fubuki: Shiro Fubuki. ¿Y tú?

Tú: (TN) (Tu Apellido).

Fubuki: Bonito nombre, igual que la dueña. – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Tú: Gracias… - Dijiste sonrojada. – Espera, ese uniforme me suena mucho…

Fubuki: ¿Este? – Dijo mirando el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

Tú: Si. ¿No será de la selección japonesa, no?

Fubuki: Pues sí, estaba lesionado y volví ayer al equipo, es la primera vez que visito estas calles la verdad.

Tú: Interesante… Bueno, ya hemos llegado, gracias por todo, nos vemos. Pensabas: _Este tío seguro que no tiene ni idea de futbol, (TN), no te creas lo que te dice._

Fubuki: Adiós…

**Con Inazuma Japan…**

Hiroto: ¿Dónde estabas Fubuki?

Fubuki: Estaba dando una vuelta, he conocido a una chica espectacular.

Midorikawa: Que raro, Fubuki ligando ¬¬.

Fubuki: Esta vez es diferente, no me la he ligado, lo ha hecho ella a mí.

Hiroto: ¿a sí que te has enamorado, eh?

Fubuki: No es eso, solo me pareció muy interesante.

Hiroto: Yo también he conocido a una chica maravillosa, y ya la he besado.

Fubuki: ¿Si? Qué suerte. Espera, ¿y el pacto?

Hiroto: Me da que ninguno está respetando el pacto, bueno, todos menos Goenji claro. Aunque está a punto de explotar.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué?

Hiroto: Una de las animadoras le vuelve loco, y por no romper ese estúpido pacto la está evitando y conteniéndose todo lo que puede, pero se lo está poniendo difícil.

Fubuki: ¿Animadoras?

Hiroto: Las animadoras se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros y una de ellas es Macy, la chica que le gusta a Goenji, lo peor es que lo niega, cuando se pone como un tomate cuando está a menos de tres metros de él. Pero no es el único, Kido está colado por Alice, Kazemaru por Lisa y Tsunami por Nina.

Fubuki: Deben ser impresionantes.

Hiroto: Lo son, las siete, pero una de ellas está ocupada, se llama Claire y está saliendo con el capitán de Inglaterra.

Fubuki: Ah…

Hiroto: La chica que me gusta a mi es la mejor de todas, pero no soy el único, Fidio, Mark y Rococo también están por ella.

Fubuki: No me imagino cómo será para tener tantos pretendientes, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Hiroto: Los vi teniendo una cita con ella, todos ellos la han besado, y yo no me voy a quedar atrás, la volveré a besar y esta vez se enamorará de mí.

Fubuki: …

Hiroto: Es maravillosa, ahora íbamos a visitarlas. ¿Te vienes?

Fubuki: Claro.

Todos los jugadores se reunieron en frente de los apartamentos de las animadoras, esperando a tus pretendientes. Fubuki no paraba de pensar en aquella chica, vivía por aquí cerca, quizá la vería otra vez. Estaba intentando compaginar aquella chica con la chica de sus sueños, aquella damisela que lo volvía loco, aunque no sabía ni que existía. Hasta entonces, la chica que conoció esa mañana encajaba perfectamente con su chica perfecta, pero no podía creerse que fuera ella, ni siquiera la conocía bien.

Se juntaron todos y se encaminaron hacia una inesperada coincidencia. Tus pretendientes se arreglaban las camisas, el pelo y todo lo que podían arreglarse. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron en la puerta. En unos instantes, Nicole abrió la puerta.

Nicole: ¡Hola! Qué tal es…tais… - Su tono de voz iba disminuyendo, al ver a cierto peli verde de ojos negros, que comía una barrita de chocolate mirando a todos lados intentando localizarse en aquella extraña situación.

Endo: Hola. Emmm… ¿Nicole?

Nicole: Eh… ¿eh? ¡A si! Pasad por aquí. – Dijo entrando por una puerta que estaba en el jardín, que llevaba a una ancha habitación con espejos en una de las paredes y un equipo de música impresionante.

Nicole: Bueno, ahora llamo a las chicas pero, hay nuevos jugadores, ¿no?

Hiroto: Si, este es Shiro Fubuki y este es Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Fubuki: Hola, encantado.

Midorikawa: Ho-hola… - Dijo sonrojado.

Nicole: Hola… Bueno, ahora vengo.

Todos se quedaron admirando aquella aula mientras Nicole llamaba a las otras animadoras.

Hiroto: Midorikawa, ¿te interesa?

Midorikawa: ¿I-interesarme a mí? ¡No! Bueno… Si, un poco…

Hiroto: Bueno, ella está libre, dios que ganas tengo de ver a (TN)…

Fubuki: _¿(TN)?_

Las animadoras llegaron a la sala, con ropa de deporte normal, aunque un poco corta. Cada una iba vestida de un color diferente, cada una de su color favorito. Faltaba una, la más deseada de todas, es decir, tú.

Fidio: ¿Dónde está (TN)?

Alice: Ha ido a recoger a Connor al aeropuerto.

Rococo: ¿Connor? – Dijo con un aura oscura alrededor.

Lisa: Tendrá que venir en unos minutos, digo yo.

Mark: ¿Y no podríamos ir a recogerlos nosotros?

Nina: Si queréis, no tenéis nada que hacer y de paso nos damos un paseo.

Hiroto: ¡Pues no perdamos el tiempo! – Dicho esto, los interesados en ti salieron a un paso bastante rápido por la puerta, mientras que los demás intentaban pasar el máximo de tiempo con las personas que más les gustaban. Fubuki estaba pensando en aquella chica otra vez, se llamaba igual que la animadora que le gusta a Hiroto, quizá sea un nombre común, o quizá sería la misma persona… _No, no puede ser…_

**En el aeropuerto…**

Estabas esperando a tu querido hermano mellizo dentro del aeropuerto, cuando un muchacho de pelo castaño, ojos azules oscuros y una sonrisa radiante sale por la puerta. El viento movía su pequeña melena más corta por atrás, con un flequillo despeinado. Era muy atractivo, pero tú no te fijabas en eso, solo te importaba abrazar a tu hermano, hacía ya dos semanas que no lo veías y no podías vivir sin él, sin sus consejos, sus ánimos y sus opiniones.

Tú: ¡Connor!

Connor: ¡ (TN)!

Tiró sus maletas al suelo y te dio un gran abrazo.

Tú: Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Connor: Y yo a ti, por cierto, mamá y papá te mandan saludos y mil besos. Evelyn y Scott quieren venir algún día a verte pero no coinciden en la fecha.

Tú: También los hecho muchísimo de menos.

Connor: Bueno, ¿y para qué me llamaste el otro día?

Tú: De camino a los apartamentos te lo contaré. Vámonos.

Connor: Vale.

**De camino…**

Le contaste todo lo ocurrido en esos días, como te sentías, como se sentían los pretendientes y la situación de tus amigas.

Connor: Parece que me he perdido muchas cosas.

Tú: Muchas. Y además esta mañana he conocido a otro chico, se llama Fubuki y es guapísimo, pero no creo que nos dé muchos problemas, a él casi no le conozco y dudo que lo vuelva a ver.

Connor: Pero quizá sea el mejor de todos.

Tú: ¡No me lo pongas más difícil!

En ese momento viste a todos los jugadores, animadoras y administradoras encaminados hacia vosotros.

Tú: Hablando del rey de Roma…

Connor: ¿Es italiano?

Tú: Uno de ellos, pero ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

Connor: No se, como has mencionado Roma…

Tú: ¬¬

Tus pretendientes: ¡(TN)!

Fubuki te miró sorprendido, la chica a la que ayudó esa mañana y que le había gustado era la misma animadora que tenía a los capitanes loquitos de amor. Por una parte se sintió emocionado por que volvía a ver a aquella chica de los ojos azules oscuros que tanto le gustó, pero por otra, se sintió triste, ya que tenías tantos pretendientes y todos eran muy buenos en todo, se temía no ser como ellos y no poder conquistarte, aunque lo fuese, tendría que luchar por ti.

Tú: Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Mark: Fuimos a visitarte a los apartamentos pero no estabas, a si que decidimos venir a recogerte.

Tú: No hacía falta pero gracias de todos modos.

Fidio: Es… ¿Es tu novio? – Dijo algo desilusionado señalando a tu hermano. Dicho esto todos los que estaban interesados en ti dejaron de sonreír y empezaron a echarle miradas asesinas a Connor, pero este ni se inmutó.

Los dos hermanos os mirasteis incrédulos, y los dos empezasteis a reír de una manera graciosa.

Connor: No, soy su hermano, ¿acaso tenéis celos o qué? – Dijo con mirada amenazadora.

Fidio: Yo… Es que…

Fubuki: Hola, (TN). – Dijo con la sonrisa dulce que tenia cada vez que estaba contigo.

Tú: ¡¿Fubuki? ¿De verdad estás en Inazuma Japan?

Fubuki: Claro, ¿por qué te iba a mentir?

Tú: No lo sé, pero no te veo con pinta de jugador.

Fubuki: Siempre me lo dicen.

Hiroto: ¿Os conocéis?

Fubuki: Si, es la chica de la que te hable esta mañana, ¿a que es una coincidencia? – Dijo inocente.

Hiroto: Claro… Lo que tú digas…

Tú: Bueno, si me disculpáis tengo que seguir hablando con mi hermano.

Los dos: Vale.

Te fuiste al lado de tu hermano y le dijiste quien era quien, él escuchaba atento, para después interrogar a los pretendientes y así asegurarse de que no te harían nada malo. Una vez escuchada la explicación, miró a un lado y vio a una chica de pelo azul y unas gafas hablando con otra de pelo verde, las dos llevaban falda corta (creo que está claro, ¿no?). La peli azul, miró al nuevo chico, se sonrojó y miró al suelo intentando disimular e intentando desviar la mirada de esos los ojos azules como los tuyos, pero estos eran mucho más profundos. Se podía decir que Connor era un verdadero ligón, allí donde iba acababa con una novia diferente, era muy atractivo y energético, además bailaba genial, era protector de las cosas que amaba y algo gamberro, es decir un galán de tomo y lomo.

Connor: ¿Quién es ella? – Te pregunto señalando a Haruna.

Tú: Ella es Haruna, ¿a caso te gusta?

Connor: Simplemente me parece muy guapa.

Tú: Si quieres os presento.

Connor: ¿Lo harías?

Tú: ¡Claro! Ven. ¡Haruna!

Haruna: ¿Si?

Tú: Este es Connor, mi hermano mellizo.

Haruna: Encantada. – Dijo con un leve sonrojo. Connor, le cogió la mano y se la besó suavemente. Todas las chicas quedaron impresionadas ante el acto del chico que causó furor.

Connor: Igualmente preciosa. – Se escuchó un "eso es mío" de Rococo.

**Mientras tanto…**

Hiroto: A sí que (TN) te gusta, ¿no?

Fubuki: Pues, un poco…

Hiroto: Pues lo tienes difícil. – Dijo con tono de molestia.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué dices eso? – Dijo confuso.

Hiroto: Pues porque será mía y de nadie más, ni del Italiano, ni del Americano, ni del congoleño, ni tuya, solo mía. – Dijo algo enfadado.

Fubuki: ¿Es una amenaza?

Hiroto: Pues sí.

Fubuki: Dudo mucho que la consigas, no tiene tan mal gusto como para elegir a un chico así de desagradable.

Hiroto: Es que con ella soy el chico más dulce del mundo.

Fubuki: Eso es ser falso. ¡Ah! Y yo no voy a dejarla escapar, me he dado cuenta de que ella es la chica de mis sueños y para conseguirla me da igual luchar.

Hiroto: Pues tendrás que luchar, porque no pienso dejártela a ti. – Dicho esto se largó a hablar con Midorikawa.

Fubuki pensaba: _Se acabó, a la mierda el pacto, no pienso dejar a mí querida en brazos de un estúpido egoísta. Sea como sea la conseguiré, lo prometo por mi hermano, aunque me lleven ventaja, les ganaré, te lo aseguro... Atsuya…_

**Mientras tanto…**

Goenji pensaba: _Recuerda el pacto… Recuerda el pacto… Recuerda el pacto… ¡Recuerda el pacto! _Mientras miraba a aquella animadora rubia de ojos negros y mirada inquisidora. Tenía que respetar aquel pacto, aquel estúpido e inútil pacto que le alejaba de esa chica. Si no lo respetaba, su autoridad disminuiría y los demás dejarían de tenerle miedo, a si que la única salida que le quedaba era no caer en la tentación. _Recuerda el pacto… Recuerda el pacto…_ Empezó a poner cara de sicópata mirando al suelo.

Fubuki: ¿G-Goenji? – Dijo asustado.

Goenji: Estoy bien… - Dicho esto, puso cara normal e intentó sonreír. – Si me disculpas, no puedo estar más aquí. – Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la zona japonesa.

Macy pensaba: _Está loco, pero es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpazo… ¡Ay! ¡Me encanta!_

**Se acabó el capitulo 11, ¡la trama entre Hiroto y Fubuki empieza! He sido un poco mala con Goenji, pero tiene que sufrir por respetar ese pacto del diablo jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	12. Fiesta de pijamas

**Chapter 12: Fiesta de pijamas:**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews, sobre todo a ti, Kozuue , siempre me estas apoyando y dando ideas geniales, por esa razón me animo para seguir escribiendo y dejar la pereza a un lado. ¡Mil y un abrazos!**

**Bueno, aquí está la esperada fiesta de pijamas. En este capítulo, las animadoras nos abrirán el corazón y veremos en qué situación estás tú. **

Alice: ¿Está todo listo?

Todas: ¡Sí!

¡Ding, Dong!

Nicole: ¿Quién es a estas horas?

Lisa: ¿Quién va a ser? Los admiradores de (TN).

Nina: No, no, no… Esto es una fiesta de pijamas, no pueden venir.

Macy: Ya los hecho yo.

Macy abrió la puerta, todos empezaron a hablar y a preguntar por ti. Macy, cogió aire y…

Macy: ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, NO PODEIS ENTRAR!

Rococo: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? – Dijo con tono amenazador.

Macy sonrió siniestramente, agachó la cabeza hasta dejar sus ojos tapados por una sombra y empezó a crujir sus manos. Fidio cogió a sus acompañantes y se largó corriendo muy asustado, sabía muy bien qué pasaría si no se hubiesen ido.

Tú: Pobrecitos…

Macy: ¡De pobres nada! Es nuestra fiesta de pijamas y lo tienen que respetar.

Cada una se puso su pijama de su color y os sentasteis en medio del salón con un montón de comida y bebida alrededor.

Nicole: Empecemos. La primera en hablar es… ¡Nina!

Nina: De acuerdo… ¿De qué queréis que hable?

Alice: Pues de tu cita con Tsunami. Cada una hablaremos sobre sus últimas citas ¿ok?

Todas: Ok.

Nina: Bueno pues hace dos días estaba haciendo yoga en la playa, como siempre. Hacía ya rato que estaba Tsunami surfeando, parecía concentrado así que decidí no molestarle. Ya estaba acabando con el yoga, cuando oí un "Splash". Miré hacia el mar y no vi al surfista entre las olas, empecé a preocuparme por él, por si le había pasado algo. En un momento, vi en la orilla a un chico lleno de algas. Por su bañador y su pelo, deduje que era Tsunami, me hizo mucha gracia ese momento así que me empecé a reír. El chico se deprimió porque me reía de él. Me dio un poco de pena y fui a quitarle las algas y de paso invitarle a un helado, es guapísimo. Después de coger los helados, nos sentamos en un banco a comerlos, me miró de una forma extraña y bueno… No pude resistirme más y me lancé a besarle.

Nicole: ¿Tan rápido?

Nina: Es que es tan atractivo…

Nicole: Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, Alice.

Alice: Vale. Después de los entrenamientos de Inazuma Japan, Kido vino a recogerme. Me invitó a un museo de arte contemporáneo.

Nina: Por dios… ¿Un museo?

Alice: Es una elección excelente, te lo puedes pasar estupendamente. Kido es muy inteligente, caballeroso y muy atractivo. Bueno, que estuvimos unas horas allí dentro, estábamos caminando por un pasillo cuando de repente se paró. Yo me paré un poco después de él, me cogió de la mano y me dijo si quería divertirme un poco. Le dije que sí, me llevó detrás de una columna que estaba cerca de unos cuadros. Guardamos el máximo silencio y un señor se acercó a uno de los cuadros. Kido empezó a hablar como si fuera uno de ellos.

**Flashback: **

Kido: Oye señor, ¿Qué hace ahí plantado mirándome?

Señor: ¿Q-que? ¿Q-quien está ahí?

Kido: Soy yo, el cuadro que tienes delante. Deja ya de mirarme con esa cara de loco y vete a llorar con mamá.

Señor: ¡Aaaaaaah!

**Fin del Flashback:**

El señor salió corriendo del museo, con una cara graciosísima. Los dos empezamos a reír, hasta se nos salían las lagrimas de tanta carcajada. Kido se quitó las gafas para limpiarse los ojos de las lágrimas y yo me quedé atónita. Tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo, son rojos como el fuego y un poco rasgados pero le favorece muchísimo. Paró de reír, se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente.

Lisa: Que romántico…

Nicole: Ahora tú, Lisa.

Lisa: De acuerdo. Gracias a la carrera esa, Kazemaru vino a recogerme. Me llevó a dar una vuelta y nos quedamos sentados debajo de un árbol. Vimos a unos chavales de nuestra edad haciendo carreras. Los chicos se acercaron a nosotros y uno de ellos nos dijo que si le ganaba a Kazemaru, me iría con él, y si ganaba Kazemaru, nos dejaban en paz. Kazemaru sin dudarlo dos veces aceptó. Se prepararon en sus marcas y cuando oyeron la señal, salieron a una velocidad impresionante, pero Kazemaru era muchísimo más rápido que el otro y le ganó fácilmente. Como dijo, nos dejaron en paz y nos largamos de aquel sitio. Le di las gracias, me cogió de la cadera y me acercó a su cuerpo. Me dijo "de nada" y me besó.

Tú: ¿Otro beso?

Lisa: Ya ves.

Nicole: Macy, ¿tú no has tenido citas no?

Macy: No, pero me gustaría.

Nicole: ¿Con quién?

Macy: Goenji.

Nina: ¿Enserio te gusta?

Macy: Claro que sí. Desde el primer momento que lo conocí.

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Macy: Porque es guapo, muy fuerte y atractivo. Su pelo hace contraste con sus ojos, y me encanta cuando lleva el cuello de la camisa levantado, le hace tan guay… Es el mejor delantero del mundo y muy buen compañero, ayudó a Fubuki a superar el trauma que tenía, a animar a Endo cuando lo necesitaba y demás…

Tú:_ ¿Fubuki? ¿Trauma? _

Nicole: Vamos, que te gusta hasta los huesos.

Macy: Si… Me quedo hipnotizada cuando me mira y cuando está a más de tres metros de mí, me sonrojo sin querer, pero evito que me vea largándome de allí.

Nicole: Pobrecita… Bueno, cambiemos de tema, Claire, ¿Cuándo vienen los ingleses?

Claire: Pasado mañana a las 11:25 de la mañana.

Nina: ¿Irás a buscarlo no?

Claire: Claro.

Nicole: ¡Y haremos tu súper-entrada!

Claire: Eh, Nicole, no quiero hacer esa entrada. No quiero esperar a acabar la actuación para besar a mi príncipe, así que mejor no hagamos la coreografía.

Nicole: Jode… Con las ganas que tenía yo… (TN), tu cita, ¿Cómo ha ido?

Tú: Emmm, no es una cita, sino tres.

Todas: ¡¿Tres?

Tú: Si, con Mark Kruger, el capitán de The Unicorn, Fidio Aldena, el capitán de Orpheus, y Rococo Urupa, el capitán de Little Gigants.

Claire: ¿Todos ellos?

Tú: Si, jeje. – Dijiste intentando quitarle importancia.

Nina: ¡Cuéntanoslo todo!

Tú: Vale, pero resumido. Primero, quedé con Mark, bailamos un poco de Shuffle y me besó, fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas y me llevó al parque de atracciones. Allí, nos subimos en todo, pero por último nos subimos en la noria. Cuando se estropeó, se me declaró.

Alice: Madre mía, que rapidez.

Tú: Bueno, sigamos. Fidio me llevó a la zona italiana, nos montamos en góndola y como tenía frío, me abrazó. Después, me llevó a un restaurante italiano, comimos espaguetis y helado, y este también me besó. De vuelta a casa, se declaró

Lisa: Que éxito tienes chica…

Tú: Y falta Rococo. Como perdí una apuesta, me tuve que pasar todo el día con él. Me llevó a recoger fresas, que después nos comeríamos. Al rato, terminamos de recoger y como premio, me llevó a un picnic en la playa por la noche. Terminamos de cenar y comimos fresas con nata. Como le manché de nata a propósito, me quiso tirar al agua, pero me dejó en la orilla, para poder agarrarme y declararse. Para rematarlo, me dio un beso de película.

Nina: ¿Y a quien vas a escoger?

Tú: Pues no lo sé, además, ayer conocí a Fubuki antes de encontrarnos en el aeropuerto, y aunque casi no hemos hablado me siento muy atraída por él, pero quizá solo sea una ilusión.

Nina: ¿Qué sientes ahora mismo por cada uno?

Tú: Haber… Mark, es guapísimo, muy amable pero algo soso. Fidio, es guapísimo, muy dulce y mono, pero un poco infantil. Rococo, está buenísimo, es muy sexy pero es algo chulo para mi gusto. Y Fubuki… no lo conozco.

Lisa: Pues habrá que conocerlo, y si no lo haces tú, lo haremos nosotras.

Tú: Os lo agradecería mucho, chicas. – Dicho esto las abrazaste a todas. – Espera… ¿y qué pasa contigo, Nicole? ¿Quién te gusta?

Nicole: Yo… Hay un chico… Que se llama Midorikawa… y… - Todas la mirasteis con cara de "o lo dices ya o se lo digo a él" - ¡Vale! ¡Me gusta! Es que es tan dulce, igual que un bollito de chocolate… Y es buen jugador además.

Nina: Pues chicas, cada una tiene su objetivo. Todas menos (TN) y Claire, ¡a por ellos!

Todas menos tú y Claire: ¡SI!

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costó exprimirme la cabeza para tantas citas diferentes. En el siguiente capítulo, ¡Detective Connor al ataque! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. Detective Connor

**Chapter 13: Detective Connor:**

**Mientras estaba escribiendo el capitulo 16, se me ocurrió una idea un tanto extraña, pero es muy bonita. Trata de un one-shot, sobre Suzuno Fuusuke y tú, por decirlo así. Me gustó la idea de darle sentimientos a Gazel, creo que su belleza se merece algo más que ser un chico insociable. No sé cuando lo subiré, pero creo que será pronto. Bueno, sigamos con esta historia…**

El recién llegado castaño, al darse cuenta de la situación que rodeaba a su hermana, pensó que sería conveniente que tuviera una charla con aquellos que te querían conquistar. Empezó a repasar mentalmente: _Haber… Está Fidio… Mark… Rococo… Hiroto… y aquel chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Emmm… ¡Fubuki! Eso es… A por ellos…_

Primero se acercó a la zona italiana, gracias a unas indicaciones que le dio una anciana, consiguió llegar hasta los apartamentos del Orpheus. Se paró delante de la puerta y pensó: _Prueba 1º Fidio Aldena_. Tocó la puerta y un chico bastante grande vestido con el uniforme italiano la abrió.

Connor: Perdona, querría hablar con Fidio por favor.

Blasi: Emmm, claro, ¿de parte de quien?

Connor: Connor, Connor (TA). – Dicho esto el portero se retiró para llamar a su capitán. El dicho capitán apareció en la puerta.

Fidio: Hola, me suenas… ¿Tú eres el hermano de (TN)?

Connor: Si y de ella venia a hablarte. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Emprendieron el paseo.

Connor: Chavalín, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

Fidio: P-pues ella me gusta mucho y haré todo lo posible para poder ser su novio.

Connor: Ajá… ¿Morirías por ella?

Fidio: Pues yo… Es que no la conozco demasiado pero estoy seguro de que cuando la conozca bien haré lo que sea.

Connor: O sea, que no morirías por ella… ¿Y cuando crees que la vas a conocer más? Ten en cuenta que vivimos en Japón y tú en Italia, solo tendrás el plazo de este torneo para conocerla, después, es difícil que os volváis a ver. – Dijo serio.

Fidio: Es verdad… Pero iré a por ella igualmente, hasta me mudaría por ella.

Connor: Si yo te dejo.

Fidio: ¿Por qué?

Connor: Porque no pienso dejar que mi hermanita se enamore de un extranjero que no moriría por ella, que solo podrá estar con él unas semanas y que después se aburra de ella, dejándola sola, triste y desconsolada de nuevo.

Fidio: Pero yo seré diferente. – Dijo convencido.

Connor: Eso dijo Jake… - Paró en seco, haciendo que el italiano también parara.

Fidio: ¿Jake? ¿Quién es Jake? - Dijo confuso.

Connor: Chaval, ponte las pilas, porque si no sabes quién es Jake, quiere decir que mi hermana no te importa en absoluto. Ni te molestaste en preguntarle porque se comportaba de esa manera cada vez que veía a una pareja feliz.

Fidio: Si me fijé en ello, pero vi que tenía muchísimo daño por dentro y no me atreví a preguntar para no hacer más grande la herida.

Connor: Sabia decisión… _No es tan tonto como parece…_ – Dicho esto, se largó de allí.

Connor, insatisfecho, se encaminó hacia la zona americana, para poder hablar con Mark. Se le hizo fácil llegar hasta esos apartamentos, había carteles por todas partes señalándolo. Se paró delante de la puerta y pensó: _Prueba 2º Mark Kruger. _Tocó la puerta y un chico la abrió y gritó:

Dylan: ¡Partyyyy! ¿Eing? ¿Quién eres?

Connor: Soy Connor (TA), vengo a por Mark. – El mencionado se asomó en la puerta.

Dylan: Joder Mark, arrasas hasta en el género masculino. – Dijo convencido.

Mark: ¡NO VIENE POR ESO!

Connor: -_-' Bueno, tengo que hablar contigo, Mark.

Mark: Claro.

Fueron al campo de futbol americano y se sentaron en un banco.

Connor: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

Mark: La amo y me da igual lo que pase, es caso es estar con ella.

Connor: _Punto para Mark…_ ¿Y morirías por ella?

Mark: Claro que sí.

Connor: _Bien…_ ¿Y si empezara a salir con otro chico?

Mark: Pues tengo que admitir que soy bastante celoso, intentaría pasar el mayor tiempo con ella e intentar reconquistar su corazón.

Connor: ¿Pero y si ella fuera feliz con él?

Mark: Pues me daría igual, la haría más feliz por mi cuenta. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta a ti?

Connor: Adelante.

Mark: ¿Por qué dejaste que (TN) empezara a salir con Jake?

Connor: Así que lo sabes… Pues antes Jake era mi mejor amigo y siempre fue, es y será un mentiroso, pero como era mi mejor amigo, no me importaba. Una vez, conoció a mi hermana y los dos se enamoraron. (TN) se enamoró de Jake totalmente pero Jake se enamoró del físico de (TN) y de la imagen que daría si salía con ella. Me pareció buena idea que mi mejor amigo saliera con mi hermana, creía que no me traicionaría, pero no fue así. Aprendí que no podía fiarme de nadie, solo de mis familiares.

Mark: Tranquilo, puedes fiarte de mí, seré tu futuro cuñado.

Connor: Eso ya lo veremos. – Seguidamente se fue.

Se encaminó hacia la aldea del Congo. Se encontró con los jugadores corriendo alrededor de un campo poco moderno. Entre ellos estaba el capitán, que al ver al visitante paró de correr y se acercó a él.

Rococo: ¿Querías algo?

Connor: Si, quería hablar contigo sobre mi hermana.

Rococo: Cuenta.

Connor: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?

Rococo: Si te digo la verdad, no tengo nada planeado.

Connor: ¿Nada de nada?

Rococo: Hombre, lo único que me importa es hacerla feliz y no dejar que cualquier imbécil se le acerque.

Connor: ¿Morirías por ella?

Rococo: No lo dudes.

Connor: ¿Y si empezase a salir con alguien?

Rococo: Los vigilaría, para que no le hiciera nada malo.

Connor: Ya… Gracias por hablar.

Rococo: De nada. Pero, ¿Qué le pasa?

Connor: ¿A quién?

Rococo: A (TN). Cuando tuvimos la cita le notaba rara cada vez de veía a una pareja. Me da mucha rabia verla así, no quiero que lo pase mal.

Connor: Pues verás… - Le contó toda la historia de Jake.

Rococo: Es un poco…

Connor: ¿Cabronazo? ¿Hijo de puta? ¿Mariconazo? Tengo muchos más.

Rococo: Yo le entiendo a ese tal Jake. Si la otra tía estaba muy buena pues…

Connor: ¿Eres gilipollas o te lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes comprender a alguien que ha hecho tanto daño? – Dijo muy molesto.

Rococo: No lo había mirado desde ese punto…

Connor: Dios... Bueno, no tengo más tiempo para hablar, gracias por todo. – Le dio la mano.

Rococo: De nada hombre. Hasta otra.

El siguiente objetivo era Hiroto Kiyama, se fue derecho a la zona japonesa y de paso también interrogaría a Fubuki. Entró en el campo sin preocupaciones.

Connor: ¡Hiroto! ¡Ven aquí!

Hiroto: ¡Voy! – Se acercó corriendo.

Connor: Sígueme. – Le llevó a una de las calles un poco alejadas del resto.

Hiroto: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Connor: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

Hiroto: La pienso hacer mía.

Connor: ¿Tuya? Jamás será tuya.

Hiroto: ¿Cómo que no?

Connor: Quizá una pequeña parte, pero no será totalmente tuya jamás.

Hiroto: Con esa pequeña parte, con que me bese y me deje tocarla estoy satisfecho…

Connor: Das asco, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de una mujer?

Hiroto: Pues aparte de la personalidad, también está el físico.

Connor: No puedo oír más… - Y se largó. – _Acabemos esto de una vez…_

Volvió al campo, pero esta vez llamó al delantero de hielo.

Connor: ¡Fubuki!

Fubuki: ¡Dime!

Connor: ¡Ven aquí!

Se acercó y se lo llevó al mismo callejón, pero Hiroto ya no estaba.

Connor: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

Fubuki: Solo me interesa hacerla feliz, protegerla y amarla.

Connor: Buena respuesta… ¿Morirías por ella?

Fubuki: Dejaría que me torturasen por ella.

Connor: ¿Y si empezara a salir con otro chico?

Fubuki: Me da igual con quien esté saliendo, lo único que quiero es su felicidad. Aunque preferiría que estuviera conmigo y así asegurarme de que es realmente feliz.

Connor: ¿Y tú la has besado?

Fubuki: No, y no pienso hacerlo hasta que no tenga su permiso. Por muchísimo que lo desee.

Connor: ¿Tu estación favorita?

Fubuki: Sin dudarlo el invierno.

Connor: ¿Tu género de música favorito? ¿Y color?

Fubuki: El house principalmente. El azul.

Connor: ¿Y practicas algún deporte aparte del futbol?

Fubuki: Todos los deportes de invierno.

Connor: Quiero asegurarme de que eres confiado… Cuéntame algo profundo tuyo.

Fubuki: Yo tenía un hermano, se llamaba Atsuya… - Le contó la historia que todos conocemos sobre los Fubuki. A Connor le interesó, pensó que gracias a ese "trauma" Shiro se había vuelto mucho más sentimental, no era como los demás y eso le hizo ganar más puntos.

Connor: Muchísimas gracias por todo.

Fubuki: Gracias a ti. ¿Sabes? Si yo tuviera una hermana también me preocuparía como lo haces tú.

Connor: ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!

Fubuki: Jejeje, bueno, tengo que volver al entrenamiento. Hasta pronto.

Connor: Adiós.

Mente de Connor: _Tinininininiiiiii… (Mítica musiquita de beisbol) ¡Aquí está el ranking de mejor cuñado a peor!:_

_1º Shiro Fubuki_

_2º Mark Kruger_

_3º Rococo Urupa_

_4º Fidio Aldena_

_5º Hiroto Kiyama_

_Esto es todo por hoy amigos, ¡ahora vamos a avisar a (TN)!_

_Miles de mini Connors: ¡SI!_

**Terminé por fin, los siento por las fans de Hiroto pero alguien tenía que ser el malo de esos cinco. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Playa? No por favor… ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. ¿Playa? No por favor…

**Chapter 14: ¿Playa? No por favor…**

**Hola de nuevo, no sé qué decir, así que, ¡seguid leyendo!**

Connor estaba de vuelta de hacer tantas interrogaciones, quería informarle de cada dato a su hermanita, pero por otra parte, sabía que si se daba cuenta de ello, lo matarías, no te gustaba en absoluto que tu hermano se metiera en tu vida amorosa y menos, para interrogar a tus pretendientes. Así que decidió no decirte nada y cuando llegara la hora de la decisión, hacer todo lo posible para que eligiera al correcto.

Volvió a la calle que unía la zona japonesa y la zona de las animadoras. Vio que mucha gente estaba allí, eran los capitanes, las animadoras y los jugadores de Inazuma Japan. Llegó y ellos estaban intentando hacer planes para ir a algún lado esa tarde todos juntos. Entre ellos, estaban los interrogados.

Midorikawa: ¡Vamos a un buffet libre!

Kageyama: ¡Buena idea!

Todos: ¡No!

Los glotones: Jo…

Alice: ¡Vamos a un museo de cultura romana!

Kido: ¡Genial!

Todos: ¡No!

Tsunami: ¿Y si vamos a la playa? – Todos estaban encantados, todos menos dos personas que odiaban el calor y el verano. Las dos personas que estaban detrás de la multitud.

Tú: ¿Playa? No por favor… - Susurraste.

Fubuki: A mí tampoco me gusta, más bien, no la soporto. – Te contestó susurrando

Tú: ¿Si? Pues tendremos que aguantarnos e ir…

Fubuki: No si puedo evitarlo.

Tú: ¿Qué?

Fubuki: Cuando acaben de hablar tú quédate aquí. Nos escaquearemos. Te lo aseguro.

Acabaron de hablar y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar las cosas que llevarían a la playa. Como dijo el albino, los dos os quedasteis totalmente solos.

Tú: Si no vamos con ellos, ¿A dónde vamos?

Fubuki: No lo sé, pero a la playa no voy a ir.

Tú: Pero quiero darme un baño para refrescarme.

Fubuki: Quieres un baño… Y no quieres ir a la playa… ¡Ya se! ¿Vamos a un spa?

Tú: ¡Que buena idea!

Fubuki: Bien, pues dentro de media hora nos encontramos aquí. Pon alguna excusa para que no sepan a donde vamos.

Tú: ¿Excusa para qué?

Fubuki: Para que no vengan, si no vienen ellas, no vienen los demás y si no vienen los demás, no te estarán incordiando los demás enamorados. – (¡Ja! ¡Lo ha admitido!)

Tú: Que inteligente eres… (No te diste cuenta ¬¬)

Fubuki: Diremos que… Tú tienes que quedarte a ensayar unas coreografías y que yo me tengo que quedar para perfeccionar mi súper técnica.

Tú: Bien pensado.

Fubuki: Hasta ahora.

Los dos os fuisteis a vuestros cuartos y preparasteis a escondidas vuestras mochilas. Les dijiste tú excusa y se la tragaron sin problemas. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que cuando se enterasen de que no ibas, los capitanes y Hiroto se deprimirían al no poder verte en bañador, así que todas cogieron sus cámaras para captar el momento del "shock". Fubuki también preparó su mochila, y también les contó su supuesto deber. Se lo creyeron sin dudarlo.

Después de media hora, os encontrasteis en el lugar indicado. Os encaminasteis hacia el spa muy contentos. Cuando llegasteis, os cambiasteis en vuestros respectivos vestuarios y entrasteis a la piscina de agua fría. Naturalmente, no había nadie. Era un día perfecto para ir a la playa y la gente prefería ir allí que a un pequeño spa en mitad de la nada. Fubuki al verte se quedó sin respiración, ese bikini azul (como no) te hacía tener un cuerpo de diosa. Estabas realmente deslumbrante, por eso, el albino se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate.

Tú: ¿Pasa algo? – Dijiste mirándote por todas partes, para saber si enseñabas más de lo adecuado.

Fubuki: Es que e-estas t-tan radiante…

Tú: Gracias Fubuki. – Le diste un abrazo que hizo que se sonrojase aún más, si eso era posible. Aprovechaste ese abrazo para empujarlo al agua. Salió a la superficie, estaba dispuesto a tirarte a ti también, pero antes de que lo hiciera te tiraste por tu cuenta. Los dos os empezasteis a reír. Os pasasteis un buen rato dentro del agua, jugando con una pelota hinchable, salpicándoos y haciendo carreras de natación. Estabais ya un poco cansados de tanto ajetreo y decidisteis ir a las aguas termales que estaban en otra sala.

Fubuki: Estoy algo cansado, además está empezando a refrescar y no quiero que enfermes. ¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales?

Tú: Claro, vamos.

Te dejó salir primero, como un verdadero caballero, pero dejó de serlo cuando salió detrás de ti, te cogió en brazos y te tiró al agua de nuevo.

Fubuki: Mmm… ¡Que rica es la venganza! –No reaccionaste mal ante esa situación, al fin de al cabo, te la merecías. Y tampoco podías enfadarte con él, se te hacía imposible enfadarte con esa sonrisa dulce y bondadosa que enseñaba cada vez que estaba contigo.

Te ayudó a salir de la piscina y directamente fuisteis a las aguas termales. Aquel sitio era verdaderamente relajante, te metiste tú primero, el agua estaba más caliente y tenía sales de baño con olor a coco.

Tú: Que bien huele. – Dijiste con tono de relajación.

Fubuki: Es verdad. ¿Huele a coco, no?

Tú: Si…

Te acercaste a uno de los bordes, te apoyaste y cerraste los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara todos tus problemas y que el perfume a coco inundara todo tu cuerpo de tranquilidad. El único chico que estaba allí se te quedó observando totalmente hipnotizado por la tranquilidad que transmitías en ese momento. _Pensaba: Es como un ángel, tan preciosa, tan inteligente, tan generosa, amable… Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despertéis jamás…_

Tú: Que bien se está, me pasaría así todo el día. – Te diste cuenta que Fubuki no se sentía del todo a gusto con el silencio, así que empezaste a hablar.

Tú: Fubuki, ¿Cuál es la cosa más importante que te ha pasado en la vida?

Fubuki: ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Tú: Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Fubuki: Pues lo más importante… - Te contó la historia que todos conocemos (no me apetece escribirla entera). Una gota salada cayó por tu mejilla.

Fubuki: ¿(TN)? Oh, no, no llores por favor…

Tú: Pensaras que soy una ñoña pero es que tan solo imaginar mi vida sin Connor… Te admiro muchísimo, eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar me habría suicidado.

Fubuki: Estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando pasé las primeras navidades solo, pero mis compañeros de Hokkaido (¿se escribe así?) me convencieron a no hacerlo. Ahora me alegra no haberlo hecho, de esa manera pude conocerte.

Estabas muy conmovida por lo que te contó y no pudiste evitar darle un abrazo. Notaste que se desanimó un poco y cuando te separaste, viste caer una lágrima por su blanca mejilla. No te lo podías creer, jamás habías visto llorar a un hombre por tristeza. Te pareció lo más dulce que habías visto jamás, pero desgraciadamente, el delantero lo quería ocultar dándose la vuelta. Tú le empujaste del hombro y le cogiste la cara. Efectivamente, estaba llorando.

Fubuki: No me mires… Soy una nenaza…

Tú: No… Eres el hombre más masculino de todos los que he conocido, y también el más valiente.

Fubuki: Pero si estoy llorando…

Tú: Por esa misma razón… Solo los verdaderos hombres lloran delante de una mujer, eso demuestra que eres humano…

Fubuki: Pero…

Tú: Calla tontorrón… - Le diste un dulce beso en los labios, le sacaste las lágrimas y esta vez, fue él el que te besó. Os separasteis y os sonreísteis el uno al otro.

Fubuki: Por favor (TN), esto no se lo digas a nadie.

Tú: ¿Por qué? Deberías estar orgulloso de ello.

Fubuki: Y los estoy. Pero el caso es que si se entera Goenji, me pegará un balonazo que no podre andar en una semana. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Tú: Te lo prometo. – Entendiste perfectamente la razón de no decírselo a nadie. – Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio. – El chico miró a su alrededor, no veía nada útil, hasta que vio una camilla de masaje a un lado de las aguas termales.

Fubuki: ¿Qué tal un masaje?

Tú: Bueno… Vale. – Saliste de la piscina de agua caliente y te tumbaste boca abajo sobre la camilla. Te desató la parte de arriba del bikini (tranquilas, no se vio nada) y empezó con el masaje. Era muy placentero. Tanto que no pudiste evitar soltar algunos gemidos (no penséis mal ¬¬).

En ese momento, todos los jugadores y animadoras que fueron a la playa estaban de vuelta. En vez de ir por la calle por la que fueron a la playa, Midorikawa quería ir a comprar unas golosinas a una tienda cercana al spa donde estabais, tomarían esa calle para ir de vuelta. Entre todos ellos estaba tu hermano, intentando conquistar el corazón de Haruna.

Connor: ¿Qué tal si algún día vamos a algún lado?

Haruna: Bien, me encantaría.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido bastante extraño.

Tú: Ah… ah… uh…

Kazemaru: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Connor: _Esa voz…_ ¡Callaos todos! – Gritó produciendo silencio.

Tú: Mas abajo… Mmm… si…

Mark: ¿Esa no es…?

Connor: ¡(TN)! – Volvió el silencio.

Tú: Más fuerte, ahí… ah…oh… que gusto…

Fubuki: Me alegro de que te guste.

Connor: ¡¿Fubuki?

Rococo: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Connor: Lo mato… - estaba decidido a entrar en el spa y cortarle el cuello, pero Hiroto lo detuvo.

Hiroto: Déjalos, si los detienes ahora, (TN) se enfadará mucho.

Connor: Es verdad… Los esperaré en casa y después… - Puso una sonrisa diabólica.

Todos se retiraron como si nada a sus casas, mientras los dos amantes del invierno disfrutabais de una placentera tarde sin playa. En cuanto volveríais a casa, tendríais que resolver un GRAN malentendido.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me puse tierna en la parte de Fubuki ^-^. Gracias por los reviews a todas, son un gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Caballería inglesa

**Chapter 15: Caballería inglesa:**

**Bueno, muy pronto subiré mi primer one-shot: "El vacío de una rosa", y si queréis sentir lo que sentí yo al escribirlo, os aconsejo que escuchéis estas canciones mientras lo leéis:**

"**Yo te esperaré" de Cali y el Dandee.**

"**Vainilla Twilight" de Owl City.**

"**Who i am to say" de Hope. Sobre todo esa. **

**Son canciones realmente bonitas y muy emotivas, pero bueno, sigamos con la trama.**

**PD: A las que se les escapa una lágrima fácilmente, tened un pañuelo al lado XD.**

Fubuki y tú salisteis del spa como nuevos, recobrasteis energías para el resto del torneo y encima Fubuki había cogido ventaja. Cada vez estaba más cerca de conquistarte, pero antes tendría que vencer a los otros cuatro contrincantes muy fuertes. Llegasteis a la calle que dividía vuestra zona y la japonesa. En mitad de la calle había cinco chicos en fila. Parecían estar enfadados, sobre todo el que estaba en la mitad. Ellos eran Mark (cara de "me estoy conteniendo…"), Fidio (cara de T-T), Rococo (tenía los ojos tapados por una siniestra sombra), Hiroto (apretando los puños listo para el ataque) y Connor. El último estaba en la mitad y estaba enfurecido. No entendíais nada, sabíais que os habían pillado en lo de ir al spa, pero no era como para enfadarse así. Os ibais a despedir, cuando os interrumpieron.

Connor: ¡Fubuki! ¡Ven aquí!

Fubuki: Esto no tiene buena pinta… - Te dijo al inseguro.

Os acercasteis no muy seguros de lo que iba a pasar.

Connor: ¡¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis? – Dijo casi gritando de rabia e intentando contenerse.

Tú: Bien, ¿y vosotros?

Mark: Bien, pero sin tantos arrumacos.

Connor: ¡Cállate!

Tú: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Connor: Tengo una pregunta para ti, Fubuki. ¿Lo hicisteis con protección, verdad?

Fubuki: ¡¿Q-qué? ¡N-no pasó nada!

Connor: ¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Si escuché a (TN) gimiendo!

Tú: ¡¿Qué?

Fubuki: ¡No fue por eso! Te prometo que no le hice nada.

Connor: Entonces, ¿por qué estaba gimiendo de esa manera?

Fubuki: Porque le estaba dando un masaje en la espalda.

Connor: ¡No me mientas! – Decía mientras le amenazaba con un puño en el aire.

Tú: ¡No tienes razones para pegarle! ¡Y ya sabes cómo me pongo con los masajes!– No se lo creyó del todo. –Yo nunca jamás te mentiría, Connor, y lo sabes. – Lo asumió y suspiró aliviado, seguido de todos los que tenía a los lados.

Tú: No me puedo creer que pensaseis así de mal, ¿creíais que haría eso?

Connor: Es que hermanita, después de lo de Jake, no me puedo fiar de lo que me diga cualquier chico.

Tú: ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Y qué será lo siguiente, interrogar a todos estos?

Todos esos: Pues…

Tú: ¡¿Lo hiciste?

Connor: ¡Me quería asegurar! _Traidores…_

Tú: ¡Ya no soy una niña, aprendí a cuidarme sola!

Connor: ¿A si? ¿Entonces por qué te enamoraste de cinco chicos a la vez?

Tú: ¡No es verdad! Y deja ya de decir estupideces, asaltacunas.

Connor: ¡¿Asaltacunas? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tú: Porque te enamoraste de una menor que tú.

Connor: ¿Y qué? El amor es ciego.

Tú: Será ciego y todo lo que tú quieras, pero como te pases te denunciarán por abuso a menores.

Connor: Serás… Por lo menos yo me enamoro de una solo y no me estoy besando con todo lo que se mueva.

Tú: Por una vez que puedo besar algo que no hayas besado tú…

Connor: … … … ¡Mamá me prefiere a mí!

Tú: ¡Me da igual! ¡Papá me prefiere a mí!

Connor: ¡Pues vete a donde él a pedirle dinero, como sueles hacer siempre!

Tú: ¡Y tú vete a hacer galletitas con mamá como siempre haces! – Ya no supo cómo defenderse, así que decidió imitarte para intentar no perder aquella batalla fraternal.

Connor: "Es que no se cual elegir, todos son tan guapos… ¡Tengo una idea! Los utilizaré a todos." – Decía imitándote con voz de mujer y haciendo gestos repipis.

Tú: "Es tan guapa… Y tan joven… Da igual que sea menor que yo… Pervertiré su mente igual de pervertida que tengo yo la mía." – Le imitaste tú haciendo gestos raperos y poniendo voz de hombre. –No sabía que eras tan inmaduro.

Connor: Más inmadura eres tú, que me sigues el rollo.

Tú: Por lo menos no interrogo a los pretendientes de mi hermana, confiaría suficientemente en ella como para saber que es autosuficiente.

Connor: ¿Y si no lo es? ¿No buscarías su protección?

Tú: Si pero…

Connor: Pues ya sabes la razón de por qué lo hago.

Tú: Eres un desconfiado.

Connor: Y tú una desagradecida.

Fubuki: ¡Ya basta! – Dijo mientras intentaba apaciguar la discusión. Le dolía muchísimo ver como dos personas de la misma familia se gritaban entre ellas. - ¿No os da vergüenza? Sois hermanos, no tenéis que chillaros, al revés, tenéis que preocuparos por el otro.

Connor: ¿Lo ves?

Fubuki: Pero no tanto como para ser su guardaespaldas.

Tú: ¿Lo ves?

Fubuki: Ahora, por favor pediros disculpas. – Decía mientras le mirabais como dos niños pequeños enfadados.

Connor: Lo siento…

Tú: Yo también lo siento.

Os mirasteis los dos y os disteis un gran abrazo.

Tú: Que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Connor: Es una promesa.

Tú: Y no vuelvas a interrogar a nadie.

Connor: Eso no puedo prometértelo. – Se empezó a reír, y esa risa se te contagió, aunque no te hacía ninguna gracia. Los hermanos son así…

**Al día siguiente…**

Claire: ¡Llegan hoy! ¡Llegan hoy! ¡Qué nervios! – Decía mientras abría las puertas de las habitaciones de sus compañeras y despertándolas con un meneo.

Lisa: Un poquito más…

Claire: ¡Venga! ¡Levantaros que no nos va a dar tiempo a prepararnos!

Nicole: ¡Pero si son las 5 de la mañana! – Gritaba desde su habitación debajo de las sabanas.

Claire: ¡Vamos!

Macy: Esto no puede ser legal…

Os levantasteis como si no hubierais dormido en toda la noche. El desayuno ya estaba puesto en la mesa, los uniformes preparados y todo limpio.

Tú: ¿Pero cuando…?

Alice: Mejor no preguntes…

Claire: Corred, tenemos que ensayar. Mientras vosotras desayunáis, yo haré las camas. – Salió corriendo a hacer lo que dijo.

Desayunasteis y estuvisteis ensayando hasta que llegaron la 9:00. Subisteis al autobús y os encaminasteis hacia el gran reencuentro.

El capitán inglés estaba muy nervioso, nunca se sentía así, era de las poquísimas veces que le pasaba. Esa chica le hacía sentir diferente, se podría decir que mejor.

"Estamos llegando a su destino, por favor, abróchense los cinturones para aterrizar, gracias."

El avión aterrizó. Los jugadores empezaron a bajar y el capitán empezó a mirar a todos los lados intentando encontrar a su animadora. Pensó: _Donde está… Donde está… Donde está… ¡Ya se! ¡Está fuera! _

Aceleró su paso y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Todas estabais allí sentadas en el suelo, todas menos Claire. Llevabais 2 horas esperando para nada.

Claire: ¡Edgard!

Edgard: ¡Claire!

Los dos tiraron las cosas que tenían en las manos y salieron corriendo a reencontrarse con el otro. Fue como en las películas, parecía que corrían a cámara lenta. Por fin se abrazaron.

Edgar: Dios mío, cuanto te he echado de menos, princesa.

Claire: Yo también a ti mi príncipe. – Dicho eso, se besaron dulcemente.

Todas las animadoras: Oooooh… - Dijisteis muy conmovidas.

Se dieron un dulce beso, empezaron a charlar y empezaron a andar hacia ninguna parte.

Tú: Emmm, Claire.

Claire: ¿Si, (TN)? – Te dijo sin apartar la mirada de su novio.

Tú: Tenemos que bailar para los equipos.

Claire: ¡Es verdad! Ya verás mi amado, te va a gustar…

Edgard: Mientras que bailes tú, me gusta.

Claire: No seas tonto… - Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Pusisteis la música y empezasteis a bailar. Los jugadores de Brasil empezaron a bailar con vosotras, mientras que los de Inglaterra sólo miraban satisfechos. No se interesaban por ti demasiado, por suerte. Acabasteis de bailar y los jugadores os felicitaron y os presentasteis. Edgard cogió a Claire por la cintura y dijo:

Edgard: Vámonos princesa, ten algo que contarte.

Se fueron agarrados de las manos y dándose besitos en los labios suavemente.

Lisa: Son tan románticos… - Dijo conmovida.

Roninho (¿se escribe así?): Para mí son demasiado empalagosos.

Nina: No digas eso.

Cada equipo se fue a sus apartamentos, y las animadoras a ensayar, pero sin Claire. No hicisteis muchas cosas, simplemente repasar.

Al acabar Claire volvió a casa.

Claire: ¡Chicas! ¿A que no sabéis lo que me ha dicho Edgard?

Nicole: ¿A ver si quieres casarte con él? – Todas la mirasteis incrédulas, por la semejante estupidez que dijo la peli verde. - ¿Qué?

Claire: Me ha dicho que se va a celebrar una cena en la zona inglesa y ¡quiere que invitemos a todos!

Nina: Ya verás cómo nos vamos a aburrir…

Claire: ¿Y si os digo que hay que llevar un vestido de noche?

Todas: ¡Vámonos de compras!

Claire: Pero primero voy a avisar a los de Inazuma, que son los únicos que faltan.

Lisa: ¿Hay que llevar pareja?

Claire: Si es posible si, se hará un concurso a la mejor pareja.

Todas te miraron.

Nina: ¿Ya te has decidido?

Tú: No… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Nina: Porque todos van a querer ir contigo.

Tú: Por mucho que lo intente no puedo decidirme.

Alice: Pues elije al que te lo pida primero.

Nina: Buena idea.

Tú: Si vosotras lo decís…

Claire estaba de camino al campo de entrenamiento del Inazuma Japan. Llegó y se encontró con que todos los capitanes estaban entrenando con ellos.

Claire: ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo algo que deciros!

Fidio: ¿Y (TN)?

Claire: ¿Qué más da eso?

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de la chica.

Claire: Bueno, venía a deciros, que dentro de dos días los jugadores de Inglaterra harán un baile.

Todos: ¿Un baile?

Endo: ¿Cómo el año pasado?

Claire: Parecido. Este año, todos los jugadores estáis invitados.

Connor: ¿Incluso yo?

Claire: Claro. Recordad que hay que llevar traje.

Tsunami: De los de…

Claire: Si Tsunami, de los de pajarita. Bueno, ya está. Gracias por escuchar.

Kido: Gracias a ti, por avisar.

La chica se iba a retirar cuando se le vino a la cabeza una de las ideas más importantes.

Claire: ¡Ah sí! ¡Esperad!

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Claire: Este año se celebrará un concurso a la mejor pareja. Para ello, tenéis que llevar pareja, si es posible.

A tus pretendientes se les abrieron los ojos, se miraron entre ellos y echaron a correr hacia los apartamentos de las animadoras.

Fidio: ¡Será mía! – Gritaba mientras corría como un poseso.

Rococo: ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Dijo adelantándole.

Mark: ¡Aaaaaaah! – Gritó dando un acelerón impresionante.

Hiroto: ¡Es mía! – Dijo apartando a todos de su camino.

Fubuki: ¡Estáis locos! ¡Vendrá conmigo! – Dijo adelantando a todos.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado bastante el trozo de la pelea jajaja, aunque soy un poco mala con Connor. ¿Con quién iras al baile? ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. Parejas

**Chapter 16: Parejas:**

**¡Por fin se acabó el curso! ¡Adiós libros y profesores! ¡Hola bañadores y tíos buenos en la playa! Que ganas tenia de que se acabara ese infierno. Bueno, dejemos mis locuras aparte y empecemos a leer.**

Todos estaban corriendo como jamás lo habían hecho, como si la muerte los persiguiese. Mark, mientras corría a la par de Rococo, vio a lo lejos el atajo que utilizasteis cuando tuvisteis la cita y para que nadie le siguiera, fingió quedarse sin energías. Los demás aprovecharon para adelantar.

Rococo: ¡Adiós perdedor!

Mark: Seré un perdedor, pero (TN) es mía. – Seguidamente, se metió en el callejón y apareció directamente en vuestra puerta. Tenía algo de prisa, ya que si venían los demás no le dejarían hablar por mucho que lo quisiese. Tocó la puerta.

Nicole: Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mark: Tengo que hablar con (TN) urgentemente.

Nicole: Pasa, está en el salón. – Entró a un ritmo bastante rápido.

Mark: (TN), tengo que hablar contigo. – Te levantaste del sofá algo preocupada.

Tú: ¿Pasa algo?

Mark: ¿Querrías ser mi pareja? – Dijo agarrándote de los hombros.

Tú: ¿Para el baile?

Mark: Emmm… Si… - Dijo no muy convencido.

Tú: Claro que sí. – Dijiste con una sonrisa.

Mark: Uf… Qué alivio, pensaba que me dirías que no… Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana. ¡Por cierto! ¿Tu vestido es azul, no?

Tú: Si, ¿Por qué?

Mark: Por nada, mañana vengo a recogerte a las 19:00, ¿vale?

Tú: Vale. – Te dio un beso en la mejilla. – Adiós.

Mark: Bye.

Los demás capitanes estaban entrando en aquella calle, cuando Mark, salió tranquilamente de vuestros apartamentos. Todos dejaron de correr delante de él.

Mark: Tarde… - Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y las manos en los bolsillos. – Y ahora tengo que irme a preparar mi traje para mi PAREJA. – Resaltó la última palabra.

Los chicos empezaron a mirar a todas partes intentando descubrir cómo había llegado antes que ellos.

Hiroto: ¿Pero cómo…?

Después de una larga búsqueda, decidieron rendirse, ya que por mucho que buscaran no conseguirían ser tu pareja.

**Donde la animadoras…**

Todas tus compañeras agacharon las cabezas.

Tú: ¿Qué pasa?

Nina: Pues que Claire casi no ha mencionado lo de las parejas y tú ya tienes una. Y nosotras no.

Tú: Eso ya lo veremos. – Saliste de casa y te dirigiste directa a los apartamentos del Inazuma Japan.

Tú: ¡Jousuke Tsunami, Yuto Kido, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Ryuuji Midorikawa! ¡Venid ahora mismo! – Dijiste algo molesta.

Midorikawa: Pero estamos entrenando…

Tú: ¡He dicho ya!

Los mencionados se acercaron.

Tú: ¿Ya tenéis pareja?

Todos: No…

Tú: ¿Y os gusta alguna chica?

Todos: Si…

Tú: ¿Son las demás animadoras?

Todos: Si…

Tú: ¡Entonces que estáis haciendo aquí pudiendo ir a por ellas! ¡Están deprimidas porque nadie quiere ir con ellas!

Midorikawa: ¿Mi bollito deprimido? ¡Ni en sueños!

Tsunami: ¡Eso! ¡Vamos a por ellas!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Se dirigieron decididos a ello, no aceptarían un no por respuesta. Abrieron la puerta de un golpe, las chicas se sobresaltaron. Los chicos, al ver a las chicas se sonrojaron e intentaron dar marcha atrás, pero tú estabas en la entrada y no los dejabas pasar. Todos miraron a Tsunami.

Tsunami: Pues habrá que hacerlo, ¿no? – Todos tragaron saliva y se pusieron frente a las chicas que pretendían conquistar. Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, mirando a quién sabe dónde.

Tú: ¡Ejem! – Exclamaste mientras estabas apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se miraron entre ellos y decidieron hablar por fin.

Todos: ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile? – Dijeron todos a la vez.

Todas: ¡Claro que sí! – Cada una le dio a su pareja muestras de afecto. Todas menos una. La rubia seguía sentada en el sofá, sola, sin pareja.

Tú: ¡Oh shit! ¡Ahora vengo!

Saliste corriendo a por el goleador de fuego.

Tú: ¡Goenjiiiiiiiiii!

Fudo: Tío, yo que tu correría.

El peli parado empezó a correr hacia la dirección opuesta a ti.

Tú: ¡No te escaparás! ¡Tienes que hacer feliz a una mujer! – Cogiste una velocidad impresionante bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que quedaban entrenando y les salió una gota en la nuca (ya sabéis, al estilo anime). Finalmente cogiste al rubio de la camiseta y te lo llevaste a rastras. El goleador dejó de mostrar resistencia, sabía que saldría perdiendo, solamente se dejó llevar por el suelo.

Goenji: ¿Cómo es que tienes esa fuerza?

Tú: Pregúntaselo a Connor. Le he hecho esto muchísimas veces.

Goenji: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Tú: A que le pidas ser tu pareja a Macy.

Goenji: ¡¿Q-Que? – Intentó oponer resistencia.

Tú: No te resistas, no podrás escapar, además, se que lo estás deseando.

Goenji: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tú: Digamos… Que es el instinto femenino. – Solo se limitó a sonrojarse. – Deberías aprovechar este momento, Macy está algo deprimida.

Goenji: Eso haré.

Tú: Se que lo harás bien, además estoy segura de que te dirá que sí.

Llegasteis a los apartamentos. El chico suspiró y entro sin mirar atrás. Todos los presentes se apartaron del camino del rubio. Estaba dispuesto a pegar una paliza a quien se le ponía un medio. Fue directamente delante de Macy.

Macy: ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo fría.

Goenji: Que te levantes. – Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla. Le miró cortante, pero este ni se inmutó.

Macy: ¿Y ahora qué?

Goenji: Esto. – Le dio un dulce beso al que los dos estaban ansiosos de dar o recibir. Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso tú.

Kido: ¿(TN), que le has hecho a Goenji?

Tú: Nada… No sé qué le pasa.

Goenji: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Macy le dio otro dulce beso.

Macy: ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Los dos sonrieron felizmente. – Vamos a dar una vuelta. – Directamente se fueron.

Todos os quedasteis de piedra y se giraron hacia a ti.

Tú: No digáis nada. Se supone que le iba a proponer que fuera su pareja para el baile, no su novia. – Volvió el silencio. – Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Connor?

Kido: Oh no… ¡Haruna! – Salió corriendo por la puerta.

Tú: ¡No te permitiré que lo pares! – Saliste corriendo tras él.

El chico de capa iba muy rápido, pero tú por amor, hacías lo que hacía falta. Cogiste una velocidad impresionante y justo lo agarraste cuando estaba a punto de placar a Connor. Éste ni se enteró.

Connor: Haruna, ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Haruna: Vale. – Dijo algo sonrojada.

Kido: Noooooooooooooooooo… - Gritó en el suelo de rodillas. Pero tú le tapaste la boca con una mano, para no interrumpir una de las escenas más conmovedoras de tu hermano.

Connor la abrazó tiernamente, y la peli azul le correspondió.

Tú: Pues ya estamos todos contentos, ¿no? ¡Pues a preparar en baile!

Fubuki y Hiroto: Nosotros no lo estamos… - Dijeron en voz baja sin que te enteraras.

Te retiraste a tu casa, despediste a los chicos que estaban de vuelta y entraste en el salón. De repente todas las animadoras se abalanzaron sobre ti para darte un gran abrazo.

Nicole: ¡Muchísimas gracias (TN)!

Alice: eso, gracias a ti podemos ir al baile con nuestros querdios.

Lisa: ¡Gracias!

Tú: Pero si solo les amenacé un poquito… - Todas empezasteis a reír. En ese momento llegó la rubia a casa. Cerró la puerta, cogió aire y:

Macy: ¡! – Gritó de emoción.

Empezó a saltar por toda la casa, ni que le hubiera tocado la lotería.

Macy: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias (TN)! – Te abrazó fuertemente y subió corriendo a su cuarto para escribirlo en su diario.

En el campo del Inazuma…

Todos estaban muy ilusionados, todos menos un peli blanco y un peli rojo que estaban en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un dedo. De repente llegó Goenji, tan serio como siempre. Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo se oyó un "¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mi?" de parte de un cierto peli rojo.

Goenji: … ¡Dios como la amo!

Endo: ¿Y el pacto? – Al escuchar esa palabra le cogió de la camiseta de portero y lo elevó al aire.

Goenji: ¡Como vuelvas a mencionar ese estúpido pacto, te estrangularé con mis propias manos! – Dijo furioso.

Endo: ¡Vale, vale pero no me mates, por favor!

El rubio lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y sin mediar palabra se fue directamente a su habitación.

**Este es algo cortito pero espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los reviews de nuevo, pero me gustaría muchísimo que me dejaseis más jajaja. En el siguiente capitulo… Baile y alguien inesperado. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. El baile y alguien inesperado

**Chapter 17: El baile y alguien inesperado:**

**Gracias por todos los reviews y lo del capitán de Brasil, vosotras ya me entendisteis, así que lo seguiré llamando "****Roninho" hasta que encuentre como se escribe su verdadero nombre. Lo siento por las que no les gustó la idea de ir con Mark, él será lo de menos.**

Era el día del baile, las chicas empezasteis a preparar vuestros vestidos, a exfoliaros y a planear todo lo que ibais a hacer. Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían entrenando como si fuera un día normal.

Os hicisteis la manicura, os pusisteis una mascarilla facial y por último, cada una se dio un baño relajante en sus respectivos baños.

Quedaban hora y media para que vinieran a buscaros. Todas estabais de lo más nerviosas, no sabíais que hacer primero y andabais de un lado para otro sin hacer nada. Tú sí sabias qué hacer. Primero, te peinaste: Tu peinado era un moño, con unos mechones rizados cayendo de los lados y del mismo moño también caían unos tirabuzones. Después, te maquillaste: Tu maquillaje era un azul claro de sombra de ojos y un brillo labial, era un rosa transparente, daba la sensación de que tus labios eran de caramelo. Era un maquillaje de lo más sencillo, pero te quedaba genial. Por último, te pusiste tu precioso vestido: Era bastante corto, te llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Era blanco y una cinta azul intenso lo atravesaba alrededor de la cintura. Te pusiste unos pendientes de aro del mismo color y una pulsera en la mano derecha. Tus zapatos tenían bastante tacón, pero ya los habías llevado antes y estabas acostumbrada a ellos. Eran blancos y con detalles azules a los lados.

Las chicas también empezaron a vestirse y sorprendentemente acabaron antes que tú.

Nina: ¡Vamos (TN)! ¡Que llegamos tarde!

Tú: ¡Ya voy!

En los apartamentos del Inazuma…

Las administradoras bajaron las escaleras con sus vestidos (en mi opinión, horribles), todos los chicos se sonrojaron, claro está que los que estaban enamorados no.

Kazemaru: Vamos chicas, que llegamos tarde a recoger a las otras chicas.

Haruna: ¿No nos vais a hacer caso?

Connor: Claro que sí guapa, para mi eres la primera. – Y felizmente salieron por la puerta.

Aki: ¡Endo! ¿Estás preparado?

Endo: ¡Sí! – Bajó corriendo las escaleras trajeado, esta vez, Aki se preocupó de que no volviera a hacer el ridículo que hizo el año pasado.

Todos salieron de la casa y se encontraron con los capitanes y algunos de sus jugadores.

Endo: ¡Chicos habéis venido!

Rococo: Claro, no nos lo perderíamos por nada.

Goshyo: Sobre todo para ver a tu animadora, ¿no? – (Él es el delantero que se parece a Goenji en Little Gigants).

Rococo: Cállate.

Endo: Mark, Dylan, ¿También habéis venido?

Mark: Claro, tengo que recoger a mi PAREJA. – Volvió a resaltar la última palabra.

Dylan: ¡God! ¡Cómo odio llevar traje!

Mark: ¿Vamos?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Se acercaron a vuestros apartamentos, sólo los acompañantes se quedaron en la entrada, los demás se quedaron en la calle. Llamaron a la puerta.

Nicole: ¿Ya habéis venido?

Midorikawa: Dios, estás preciosa… - Dijo mirándola con deseo. Llevaba un vestido verde con unos flecos alrededor verdes oscuros.

Goenji: ¿Dónde está mi novia? – Dijo entrando en la casa sin ninguna vergüenza.

Macy: Estoy aquí cariño. – Dijo saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba un vestido naranja, también corto, con unas flores a los lados y otra flor en la cabeza.

Goenji: Tan guapa como siempre. – Decía mientras e daba un abrazo.

Lisa: ¿Ya estáis? – Dijo saliendo de la cocina junto a Alice. A Kazemaru y a Kido se les caía la baba. La primera, llevaba un vestido morado corto con lazos y una flor morada en la melena que llevaba suelta. La segunda, tenía puesto un vestido blanco y amarillo, tenía un moño hecho con trenzas y en vez de llevar gafas llevaba unas lentes de mano (no sé cómo se les llama).

Kazemaru: Waw…

Kido: Waw… - Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír.

Alice: ¡Nina! ¡Ya han llegado! – La chica salió del salón y se dirigió a la entrada donde le esperaba el surfista. Llevaba un vestido bastante largo rosa, por supuesto, con detalles dorados u unas cintas del mismo color en la parte de atrás.

Tsunami: ¿Alguien tiene el teléfono del cielo? Se les ha caído un ángel (jajaja típico).

Nina: Eso lo dirás por ti, estas guapísimo esta noche.

Tsunami: ¿Y los demás días no?

Nina: Claro, pero hoy más. – Todos empezaron a reír.

Teres: ¿Y Claire?

Alice: Está junto a Edgard, preparando todo.

Mark: ¿Y (TN)?

Nina: ¡Cuánto tarda esta mujer! ¡(TN)! ¡Baja de una vez!

Tú: ¡Ya va! ¡Me estoy dando unos últimos retoques! – Esperaron unos diez minutos más. En ese momento, bajaste las escaleras. Todos, absolutamente todos los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Fubuki: No puede ser tan perfecta…

Hiroto: Es como un regalo del cielo…

Terminaste de bajar las escaleras y te acercaste a tu acompañante, que estaba totalmente atontado.

Tú: ¿Mark? – Llevaba el típico traje negro, pero con una camisa azul y la corbata azul un poco más oscura, también llevaba una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Mark: E-es que y-yo…

Tú: ¿Si?

Mark: E-es que t-tú…

Tú: ¿Yo qué?

Mark: E-es que n-nosotros… - Dylan le dio una palmada en la espalada para que reaccionase.

Dylan: ¡Come on, Mark!

Mark: ¡Estás preciosa! – Dijo sonrojado.

Dylan: Por fin…

Tú: Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo. – Te cogió de la mano y todos os hicieron un pasillo. Los dos os pusisteis primeros y todos estaban comentando lo bien que pegabais los dos.

**Estabais a mitad de camino cuando…**

¿?: Vaya, vaya. Parece que te has olvidado de mí. – Se te encogió el estomago y paraste en seco.

Tú: ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

¿?: ¿Acaso no puedo animar a mi equipo desde cerca o qué?

Connor: No te hagas el interesante, Jake.

Todos los que sabían tu secreto se sorprendieron muchísimo, Rococo estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo, pero si agredía a alguien, le expulsarían del torneo, así que se contuvo.

Le apretaste la mano a Mark y él te alejó un poco de Jake, pero tú te pusiste frente a él sin ningún miedo.

Jake: Waw… Esta noche estás muy guapa (TN).

Tú: Lo sé. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Jake: Tan testaruda como siempre.

Tú: Jamás he sido testaruda, que poco me conoces.

Jake: Claro que te conozco, lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no te veo.

Tú: Y desearía que fuera más.

Jake: Bueno, te presento a mi novia, Bianca. – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante intentando darte celos. – ¿Él es tu novio? – Dijo señalando con desprecio a Mark.

Tú: No.

Jake: ¡Qué pena! ¿Por qué será que yo he conseguido tres novias más desde que cortamos y tú no?

Tú: Porque antes de salir con ellos me tengo que asegurar de que no son tan hijos de (censurado) como tú.

Bianca: ¡Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi novio!

Tú: Cállate. No estoy hablando contigo.

Bianca: No eres nadie para mandarme callar.

Tú: Que te calles.

Bianca: Me callo cuando me da la gana.

Tú: Ya te callarás cundo tu querido novio te deje por otra (censurado) para fardar.

Bianca: ¿Me has llamando (censurado)?

Tú: No, le he llamado eso a su segunda novia. Tú serías el triple de (censurado).

Bianca: ¡Serás (censurado)!

Jake: Venga chicas no os peleéis por mi… - Dijo arrogante.

Tú: No nos peleamos por ti, me peleo por que se mete donde no le llaman.

Jake: Da igual… ¿Quieres venir contigo a dar una vuelta?

Tú: ¿Yo? ¿Contigo?

Jake: Claro, sé que lo estas deseando.

Tú: Si con "deseando" te refieres a que vomitaría si me acerco más a ti, entonces sí.

Jake: Vamos (TN)… Recordemos viejos tiempos… - Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ti. Al ver que cerraba los ojos, le diste una patada en los genitales.

Jake: AAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhh… Que dolor…

Tú: Al verte me pregunto… ¿De verdad ese fue el espermatozoide más rápido?

Todos rieron, dejándolo en ridículo.

Tú: Vamos, que llegamos tarde al baile. – Le cogiste a Mark de la mano y continuasteis vuestra marcha.

Connor: Hermanita, eres la mejor. – Dijo y te dio un gran abrazo. – No me puedo creer lo que has hecho.

Tú: Es que me he dado cuenta, de que un imbécil como él no se merecía mis lágrimas. Y no volveré a llorar por él.

Connor: Estoy súper orgullosos de ti.

Tú: Lo sé. – Dijiste con una sonrisa que hizo suspirara a todos los candidatos. – Vámonos al baile.

Llegasteis al recinto descampado donde se celebraba el baile. Todos los invitados se quedaron mirándoos, parecíais novios de verdad, hacías tan buena pareja… Los dos teníais los ojos verdes y una sonrisa brillante.

Llegó el momento de separaros, Mark se fue con Dylan y tú con Claire. Comisteis, bebisteis y llegó la hora de bailar. Pusieron una canción lenta y tu acompañante se acercó a ti.

Mark: (TN), ¿Quieres bailar? – Dijo con una mirada más dulce de lo normal.

Tú: Claro. – Le cogiste la mano y te guió hasta la pista. Muchas parejas estaban bailando, pero los más deslumbrantes erais vosotros.

Los demás interesados estaban sentados en una esquina, viendo como bailabais, bebiendo ponche con un poquito de vodka, cortesía de Rococo (el nivel de alcohol de la bebida no era muy alta, para que no penséis que se emborracharon ¬¬).

Puso sus manos sobre tu cintura, y tú pusiste tus manos en sus hombros. Vuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca y eso enfurecía a los que estaban bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas. Estabais muy contentos con el otro, los dos bailabais muy bien.

Tú: ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?

Mark: En mi país, todos los años se celebran bailes de fin de curso y allí siempre se baila esto. El que no sabe bailar un vals, no es nadie.

Tú: Aaaa…

**En ese mismo instante…**

Fubuki: No pienso quedarme aquí plantado. – Se levantó y se dirigió a la pista.

Fubuki: ¡Cambio de parejas! – Todos automáticamente se cambiaron. Fubuki te cogió de la mano y tú le seguiste el rollo. A Mark le tocó una chica bastante pesada (por no decir gorda).

Mark_: Ese Fubuki es un (censurado)…_

Fubuki: _Jajaja… No pensaba quedarme sin bailar con mi (TN)._

Rococo se levantó y sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia el mismo sitio que el albino.

Rococo: ¡Cambio de parejas! – Cambiaron otra vez y Rococo se quedó contigo, mientras que a los otros dos les tocaron unas chicas desconocidas.

Mark: _No me jodas…_

Fubuki: _Maldita sea…_

Hiroto y Fidio se quedaron a un lado, pensando en que podían hacer para convencer a Connor de que eran unos buenos cuñados, pero no encontraban nada para solucionarlo.

Se acabó la canción, Mark te cogió de la mano, te separó de Rococo y te llevó a beber ponche.

Edgard se subió al escenario que había y empezó a hablar.

Edgard: Bueno, chicos y chicas, como sabréis, este año celebramos un concurso de parejas. Se han estado recogiendo votos durante todo el baile y los finalistas a mejor pareja son… - Miró un papelito rosa. - ¡Connor (TA) y Haruna Otonashi!, ¡Aki Kino y Mamoru Endo! Y por último pero no menos importante… ¡(TN) (TA) y Mark Kruger! – Todos empezaron a aplaudir. - ¡Subid al escenario! – Las parejas subisteis al escenario.

Edgard: Lamentablemente, solo hay unos ganadores. Y por victoria aplastante… Los ganadores son… (Ya os lo imagináis, ¿no?) ¡(TN) (TA) y Mark Kruger! – Una música de celebración inundó todo el recinto y unos confetis cayeron del techo del escenario. De repente, aparecieron dos jugadores del equipo de Inglaterra y cada uno traía una corona y un ramo de flores. Una de las coronas era de princesa, era de color plata y con bastantes piedras brillantes blancas. La otra era más grande, era de príncipe, por decirlo así, también era de color plata y tenía piedras brillantes negras por toda la corona.

Los dos estabais realmente felices y en un impulso de emoción, Mark se acercó a ti, te empujó hacia su cuerpo y te dio un beso al que te podrías acostumbrar fácilmente.

Los otros chicos estaban que echaban chispas, no había cosa que más les doliera que te besaran delante de sus narices.

Fubuki: _No serás el único que tenga una segunda cita, Mark… _

Rococo: _Ja… Conseguiré que esté conmigo un día más y la besaré delante de tus narices. Igual que me has hecho tú a mí._

Se acabó el baile y todos los invitados se fueron a casa, incluso vosotros.

Mark se despidió de ti, sin hacer mucha cosa, ya que Connor ya se había despedido de Haruna y os estaba vigilando. Os disteis un abrazo y os retirasteis para vuestras casas, pero antes de entrar en la tuya, un chico te llamó a lo lejos de la calle.

Rococo: ¡(TN)! – Te diste la vuelta y te encontraste con el congoleño. – Hola.

Tú: Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Rococo: Pues estaba de camino a casa, cuando me encontré con Roninho y me invitó a la fiesta de música latina que celebrarán mañana.

Tú: ¿Música latina? ¡Me encanta!

Rococo: ¿Si? ¿Sabes bailarla?

Tú: ¡Claro!

Rococo: Bueno pues me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo y bailar juntos.

Tú: Hace bastante que no bailo ese tipo de música. Pero bueno, iré contigo encantada.

Rococo: ¡Genial! Pues recuerda que te vendré a recoger a las 17:00 y que tendrás que llevar la ropa adecuada.

Tú: No te preocupes de eso, he ido a alguna que otra competición de salsa y reggaetón. Iré bien preparada.

Rococo: Bien. Y también recuerda que yo soy tu pareja, por si algún otro viene a pedírtelo.

Tú: Tranquilo. ¿Los demás jugadores también están invitados?

Rococo: Claro, los brasileños quieren enseñarles a los ingleses que es una fiesta de verdad.

Tú: Nos lo pasaremos genial, ya verás.

Rococo: Eso espero, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta mañana. – Te dio un leve beso en la comisura de los labios.

Tú: Adiós. – Ya no te sorprendían los gestos que hacían los chicos, ya te habías acostumbrado.

Cada uno se fue a su casa, cuando de repente se oyeron unos gritos y golpes en la puerta. Fuiste a abrir cuando cuatro chicos se cayeron al suelo de golpe. Se levantaron y empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

Tú: ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! ¡De uno en uno! – Todos se callaron.

Hiroto: ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de Brasil?

Fidio: ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¿Vendrás conmigo, verdad?

Fubuki: ¡Vendrá conmigo!

Mark: ¡Veréis! ¡Vendrá conmigo de nuevo!

Tú: ¡Chicos! – Todos se callaron de golpe y te miraron atentamente. – Lo siento pero, ya tengo pareja.

Todos: ¿Ya?

Tú: Si.

Todos: ¿Quién?

Tú: Rococo. – Se quedaron impresionados, ese congoleño no se andaba con estupideces, era realmente rápido y no iba a dejar que le quitasen a su chica tan fácilmente. No tuvieron más remedio que disculparse e irse a su casa de nuevo.

**Este capítulo me salió un poco largo, pero bueno. Me pareció buena idea lo de que todos se cayeran al suelo cuando abriste la puerta, gracias ****sakurita chibi****-chan. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. La fiesta latina

**Chapter 18: La fiesta latina:**

Esa mañana te levantaste con ganas de moverte, con ganas de correr, saltar y no parar hasta quedarte rendida.

Desayunasteis, os vestisteis y empezasteis a ensayar. Ensayasteis y ensayasteis, ya que mañana sería la ceremonia inicial. Dieron las 16:00 y después de comer, seguíais ensayando, hasta que…

Kelly: Chicas, ¿no pensáis ir a la fiesta de Brasil?

Todas: ¡La fiesta! – Se os olvidó completamente a todas. Salisteis corriendo de la sala de ensayo, y os empezasteis a preparar rápidamente.

Tú: ¡Vamos, vamos chicas que llegamos tarde!

Fuiste a tu habitación, te dúchate rápidamente y te pusiste una "falda-pantalón" (de esas que tienen un pequeño pantalón incorporado por debajo) corta con vuelos branca y una camiseta de tiras azul con detalles blancos y unas zapatillas "victoria" azules. Te pusiste una coleta alta, dejando que dos mechones rizados cayeran por los lados. Todas estaban en el salón preparadas, con sus pantalones cortos y faldas, listas para salir de fiesta. Tú Te seguías preparando, como siempre la última.

Bajaste ya preparada y te encontraste con todos los jugadores, menos Rococo.

Tú: Hola, ¿y Rococo?

Endo: No ha venido todavía.

Tú: ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Fidio: No lo sé, pero antes le he visto correr hacia su poblado. Y por la ropa que llevaba, estaba preparado para venir.

Tú: ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Dijiste preocupada mirando hacia la puerta.

Fubuki: No te preocupes, ese chico sabe cuidarse bien. _Por desgracia…_

Hiroto: Bueno, parece que no viene. Ya que ahora no tienes pareja… ¿Vienes conmigo?

Rococo: Ni lo sueñes.

Tú: ¡Aquí estas! – Dijiste acercándote a tu pareja de baile. - ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

Rococo: Tenía que ayudar al entrenador a recoger algunas ruedas para el entrenamiento y no me dejaba irme sin haberlo hecho antes. Lo siento.

Tú: Vale, pero que no vuelva a pasar.

Rococo: Tranquila. ¿Vamos? – Dijo ofreciéndote la mano.

Tú: Claro. – Le cogiste la mano sonriente.

Todos os dirigisteis a la zona brasileña, de camino, os encontrasteis con todos los demás equipos. Para dar celos a un cierto americano, te rodeó con su brazo.

Tú: ¿Qué haces?

Rococo: Rodear con mi brazo a la chica que me vuelve loco. – Dijo tranquilamente. No le contestaste, solamente le sonreíste y te sonrojaste.

Llegasteis a un edificio muy grande, del que salía música a un volumen altísimo. Te emocionaste mucho al ver ese genial ambiente que había. Cogiste a tu pareja de la mano y lo llevaste hasta dentro. Os quedasteis impresionados, la decoración era muy buena, había todo tipo bebida y comida, había sillones y sofás por todos lados y en el centro, la enorme pista de baile. Todos los demás vinieron detrás de vosotros y también se quedaron impresionados. Goenji cogió de la mano a Macy, se sentó en uno de los sillones, ella se sentó encima de él y se empezaron a besar. Kazemaru se llevó a Lisa a beber algo, Midorikawa se llevó a Nicole a comer algo, Kido fue con Alice a uno de los sillones a charlar un rato y Tsunami empezó a bailar con Nina. Claire no había ido a la fiesta, porque a su novio no le gustaban ese tipo de festejos y se quedaron en casa viendo una película.

Rococo: Vamos. – Dijo llevándote de la mano a la pista de baile.

Te cogió de la cintura, te acercó a su cuerpo y empezasteis a bailar sensualmente, al ritmo de la música, como si de olas del mar se tratasen. Los dos teníais experiencia con ese tipo de música, lo que hacía que los dos destacaseis de todos los que estaban bailando.

Rococo: ¿No lo sabes hacer mejor? – Dijo bromeando.

Tú: Claro que sí. – Dijiste siguiéndole el royo. Te separaste de él y empezaste a bailar sola, pero tus movimientos eran mucho más sexys y atrevidos. Rococo intentaba no parecer impresionado, pero estaba perdiendo la cabeza entre los movimientos de tus caderas.

Terminaste tus pasos y le señalaste a Rococo. Éste lo interpretó como un reto y siguió bailando él solo. Bailaba realmente bien, se notaba que tenía experiencia. Acabó de bailar y te volvió a señalar. Así continuamente, hasta que los jugadores de alrededor hicieron un círculo alrededor de vosotros. Era una especie de competición, en la que los dos estabais empatados.

Tus pretendientes, al saber que estabas bailando, se acercaron y se hicieron hueco entre las personas del círculo. Se pusieron en primera fila y no paraban de observarte. Rococo se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí y para vengarse, paró de bailar, te agarró y te dio un beso en los labios. Ese beso no era nada inocente, era el beso más excitante que te habían dado jamás, el congoleño besaba realmente bien.

Mark: _Nooooooooooooooooooooo… _

Fidio: _Otro no por favor…_

Fubuki: _Oh dios…_

Hiroto: _Joder…_

Os separasteis por falta de aire, pero él volvió a cogerlo y te volvió a besar. Te separaste de él, a pesar de esas ganas que tenías de no separarte jamás de él. El chico se extrañó ante tu acto.

Rococo: ¿Pasa algo? ¿No beso bien? – Dijo con preocupado y tocándose los labios.

Tú: No, no es eso. Es que no me parece bien que nos besemos así aquí delante. – Dijiste mirando de reojo a los chicos que estaban muy celosos.

Rococo: ¿Es por eso?

Tú: Pues si…

Rococo: Pues en ese caso… - Te cogió de la mano y te sacó del recinto. – Creo que aquí no hay problema. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a besarte el cuello.

Te adentraste en un sueño de lo más placentero: Uno de los chicos más sexys de todos los jugadores te estaba besando y lamiendo en cuello, mientras sus manos iban bajando poco a poco de la cintura al trasero. Te empezó a hacer un chupetón (no sé cómo se dirá en Chile, pero es eso que cuando aspiras se te queda morado) y le dejaste que te lo hiciera, ya que estabas tan a gusto que no querías que parara.

Rococo: ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? Nos lo pasaremos genial… - Dijo con voz interesante y levantándote la camiseta.

Connor: No, no quiere ir. – Dijo cortante. El chico se separó inmediatamente e intentó excusarse.

Rococo: Es que yo… Jejeje, Emmm… - Dijo muy nervioso.

Tú: Connor, no te metas donde no te llaman.

Connor: (TN), ya sé a donde quería ir a parar y no podía permitirlo.

Tú: ¿Y si yo quería que llegara ahí? – Rococo te miró emocionado.

Connor: (TN), ¿sabes de lo que estamos hablando? No es ninguna broma.

Tú: Ya lo sé Connor. Además, yo no me interpuse cuando lo hiciste tú, al revés, me alegré mucho.

Connor: Es diferente.

Tú: ¿Qué tiene de diferente? – Dijiste algo enojada.

Connor: ¡Pues que te podría hacer mucho daño!

Tú: ¡Pero yo confío en Rococo! ¡Él no me haría nada!

Connor: ¡Lo mismo dijiste de Jake! – Esas palabras te dolieron. No te podías creer que tu hermano fuera así de rastrero. Se te llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sin mirar a la cara a tu hermano, te dirigiste a los apartamentos, sin despedirte de nadie.

Rococo iba a seguirte, pero tu hermano se interpuso.

Connor: Como vuelvas a acercarte a (TN), te las verás conmigo.

Rococo: Esta vez te has pasado, le has hecho mucho daño.

Connor: ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Rococo: Porque no te podía ni mirar a la cara. – Dijo serio. - ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Connor: No.

Rococo: Pues como sigas ahuyentando a todos los chicos que se le acercan, se quedará sola y ya no podrás hacer nada para remediarlo. – Dicho esto, se metió de nuevo en el recinto. Connor se quedó en mitad de la calle pensando que había hecho mal. Era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Estaba enfadado, furioso pero arrepentido a la vez.

Se acabó la fiesta, todos volvieron a sus respectivos apartamentos, cuando algunos preguntaron por ti.

Hiroto: ¿Connor, y (TN)?

Connor: En casa. – Dijo muy serio.

Fubuki: ¿Qué le pasa?

Connor: Pues que se cree que puede fiarse de cualquiera que se le acerque, y le he parado los pies.

Fubuki: Será mejor que hable con ella…

Connor: No te acerques, es una orden.

El albino se quedó extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo Connor se comportaba así? ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Tenía que saberlo, pero era demasiado tarde para intentar colarse en vuestros apartamentos, así que solo se limitó a hacer un plan para el día siguiente.

**Bueno, este capítulo terminado (: Espero que os haya gustado, como todos los demás. En el siguiente capítulo, ¡La remontada de Fubuki! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. La remontada de Fubuki

**Chapter 19: La remontada de Fubuki:**

**No Kozuue, no voy a escribir Lemmon, o eso espero. La situación de la fiesta, fue un momento bastante extraño, no sé. Me apetecía escribir algo así, pero tranquilas, que eso va a ser lo más erótico de mi fic, lo demás será romántico, algo triste, emocionante y sobre todo dulce. Muy dulce.**

Esa noche no pudiste dormir, los sentimientos de arrepentimiento no te dejaban descansar. Aquella oscura mañana, te levantaste de la cama y miraste por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo, no lo suficiente para que los jugadores dejaran de entrenar. No tenías hambre, ni energías para entrenar. Volviste a mirar por la ventana. _Quizá la lluvia me calme…_ Subiste a la azotea y te sentaste en el banco que había allí. Dejando que la lluvia mojase tu cuerpo, refrescándolo y relajándolo.

**Mientras tanto…**

Fubuki: ¡Capitán! ¡Me tengo que ir un momento!

Endo: ¡De acuerdo pero tendrás que recuperar las horas perdidas!

Fubuki: ¡Claro!

Se puso la sudadera, cogió su paraguas y se acercó a Haruna.

Fubuki: Haruna, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Haruna: Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Fubuki: Necesito que distraigas a Connor durante un largo rato mientras voy a donde (TN), no sé qué le pasa.

Haruna: Eso está hecho. – Cogió su teléfono y le llamó.

Haruna: Connor, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta?

Connor: ¡Estoy de camino!

De repente el castaño apareció al lado del campo con un paraguas.

Connor: ¿Vamos?

Haruna: Que rapidez. – Le cogió de la mano y se fueron alejando hasta perderse entre la gente.

Fubuki se encaminó hacia vuestros apartamentos y llamó a la puerta. Una peli rosa abrió la puerta.

Nina: Uy, Fubuki, que sorpresa.

Fubuki: ¿(TN) está bien?

Nina: Bueno, no lo creo. Se metió en la azotea y no ha salido todavía. He intentado hablar con ella, pero no me contesta y no quiere ni ver a su hermano.

Fubuki: Parece serio… ¿Puedo ir a hablar con ella?

Nina: Claro, la azotea está arriba del todo. – Se quitó la sudadera, cerró el paraguas.

Fubuki: Gracias. – Dijo subiendo las escaleras con el paraguas en la mano.

Estabas en la azotea, totalmente empapada, mirando a ninguna parte, intentando comprender esa actitud tan negativa de tu hermano. Realmente te había hecho daño con esas palabras, sabía perfectamente que te arrepentías de lo ocurrido y preferías que te dieran una paliza que te recordaran aquel tan mal trago que te hizo pasar aquel chaval. Te sentías muy culpable, por hacer sentirse mal a todos los que te rodeaban cuando estabas deprimida. No querías recordar más eso, pero tu hermano, el que hasta entonces era tu mejor amigo, el que siempre te apoyó, el que siempre te sacaba una sonrisa, te volvió a abrir esa herida que estaba recientemente cicatrizada.

De repente, notaste que la lluvia cesó. Te pareció un cambio climático demasiado repentino, por eso, miraste atrás y te encontraste al albino sujetando su paraguas encima de ti, mientras él se mojaba, pero aun así, no perdía su dulce sonrisa que te atraía desde el primer momento en que lo conociste.

Tú: Fubuki… No hace falta que me tapes, no puedo estar más mojada.

Fubuki: Quizá físicamente lo estés, pero en estos momentos, sentimentalmente creo que necesitas resguardo de alguien. – Te quedaste callada, en parte aquel chico tenía razón.

Se sentó a tu lado.

Tú: El asiento está mojado…

Fubuki: Con tal de ayudarte cualquier situación me da igual. – Te volviste a quedar callada. – Ahora dime, ¿es Connor? – El silencio de nuevo. El chico suspiró, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia mojase su blanco rostro.

Fubuki: Sé que tienes algo grave, y no pienso dejar que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí. Me guardé el dolor para mí, lo que hizo que se multiplicara y se apoderara de mi personalidad. – Abrió los ojos de nuevo y te miró. – Así que cuéntamelo todo, realmente puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie. – Seguías sin contestar.

Fubuki: Con que esas tenemos… - Se levantó se puso de rodillas delante de ti y te dio un cálido abrazo. No pudiste evitar corresponderle, mientras rompías a llorar.

Tú: ¡No me merezco ser amada!

Fubuki: Claro que te lo mereces, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tú: Porque hice daño a todos los de alrededor, ya me avisaron y no les hice caso. ¡Les decepcioné!

Fubuki: Haber…

Tú: ¡No Fubuki! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nadie lo entiende! – Te tapó la boca con una mano.

Fubuki: En estos momentos puede que sea yo el que más te entienda. Ya conoces mi historia, tuve que aprender por las malas que el pasado, pasado está. No quiero que pases por lo que he pasado yo, es horrible, así que si puedo evitar que lo pases tú, lo evitaré cueste lo que cueste.

Tú: Pero…

Fubuki: Sé que te arrepientes muchísimo, pero no lo lamentes más, así no se podrá cambiar, la única salida que queda es aceptarlo y aunque cueste mucho, te sentirás mejor cuando lo hagas. Anda, deja de llorar, no me gusta nada verte triste. – Lo abrazaste tiernamente.

Tú: Me comprendes…

Fubuki: Claro que sí. – Los dos os levantasteis, el chico ya iba a salir por la puerta cuando lo agarraste de la mano.

Fubuki: ¿Pasa algo más?

Tú: No quiero que este momento se termine.

Fubuki: Yo tampoco, pero tarde o temprano se tendrá que acabar.

Tú: Pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda mejorar. – Le abrazaste y le diste un beso que pilló desprevenido al chico, pero reaccionó rápido y te siguió el royo. Os separasteis por falta de aire.

Fubuki: Gracias pero no tenías por que hacerlo.

Tú: Sé que lo estabas deseando.

Fubuki: ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

Tú: Tres razones: 1.- Instinto femenino. 2.- Cada vez que estoy con otro chico intentas ganarte mi atención. 3.- Connor me contó que tenías muchas ganas.

Fubuki: Si… Es que yo… - Intentó excusarse. Te empezaste a reír. – Bueno, vamos adentro, todas te están esperando.

Tú: Gracias por todo, Shiro. – Le abrazaste cariñosamente.

Fubuki: Por ti lo que sea. – Te correspondió el abrazo.

Entrasteis en casa, no había rastro de las animadoras, pero un chico de pelo castaño estaba dando vueltas pos todo el salón muy nervioso.

Tú: ¿Connor?

Connor: Oh dios, estas empapada. – Dijo acercándose a ti. - ¿Estás bien?

Tú: Ahora sí. – Dijiste mirando a Fubuki con una sonrisa.

Connor: Siento muchísimo lo que te dije, estaba furioso porque Kido alejó a Haruna de mí y lo tenía que pagar con alguien. Lo siento, no tuve que interrumpiros.

Fubuki: ¿Interrumpiros?

Tú: Si, es que…

Connor: Estaba "besándose" con Rococo. – Al albino se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, sabía que Rococo no se andaba con niñeces, que te hizo algo más que besarte.

Te apartó la melena del cuello y efectivamente vio la marca que el congoleño te hizo tan cariñosamente. Te miró decepcionado y se marchó de allí.

Tú: ¡Fubuki, espera! – Saliste corriendo tras él. Le alcanzaste y le agarraste la mano. – Lo siento.

Fubuki: Pensaba que era el único que te interesaba. – Dijo continuando con su camino. – Siento decirte esto, pero ya no te comprendo…

Dejaste de seguirle, le habías hecho daño y además sin darte cuenta. Te quedaste mirándolo hasta que desapareció al final de la calle. Te diste la vuelta y te cruzaste con tu hermano.

Connor: ¿He hecho algo mal?

Tú: Por una vez que deberías estar callado, no lo estás. – Te metiste en tu cuarto de nuevo, y esta vez, te pusiste a pensar en qué demonios estabas pensando en esos momentos: ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir utilizar así a las personas? Y más a unos chicos tan maravillosos como ellos, no se merecían esos tratos.

**Pues aquí está, vuestro querido Fubuki traicionado, pero tranquilas, en el futuro te perdonará, lo digo para que podáis dormir XD En el siguiente capítulo… ¡Ángeles! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. Ángeles

**Chapter 20: Ángeles:**

**Gracias por los reviews de nuevo :)** **Quiero empezar a escribir un nuevo one-shot, sobre ti claro está, y me gustaría saber que personaje será el segundo protagonista (vamos, que te enamorarás o se enamorará), también podéis comentar cual será el tema (romántico, triste…). ¡Votación!**

Esa mañana te levantaste sin ganas de hacer nada, pero esa tarde era la ceremonia inicial, así que te levantaste, desayunaste y estuviste ensayando junto a las demás unas 3 horas.

Los jugadores estaban muy nerviosos, sobre todo el capitán de la cinta naranja. El amante de la nieve, no estaba nervioso, estaba decaído, aunque lo ocultaba para no parecer un pringado del que pasan todas las chicas delante de Hiroto.

Endo: ¡Chicos, hoy es la ceremonia inicial!

Todos: Lo sabemos.

Endo: ¡Nos presentarán a todo el mundo de nuevo!

Todos: Lo sabemos.

Endo: ¡Empezaremos una nueva aventura otra vez!

Todos: Lo sabemos.

Endo: ¿No estáis emocionados?

Kido: No demasiado…

Endo: No lo entiendo…

Kazemaru: Ten en cuenta que esto solo es la presentación, no hemos jugado ningún partido todavía.

Endo: ¡Vamos a por todas chicos!

Todos: Si… - Ya estaban cansados de los gritos que pegaba Endo por la emoción, y eso que no habían ni empezado la competición.

Como no tenían nada que hacer, empezaron a entrenar, genial idea de Endo. Vosotras en cambio, dejasteis de ensayar y os empezasteis a preparar para el festival.

Kelly: ¡Chicas! ¡El autobús está aquí!

Todas: ¡Ya vamos!

Os subisteis al autobús, no estabas de humor, pero no querías que tus compañeras lo notaran para no desanimarlas y así se entusiasmarían al bailar.

**Mientras tanto…**

Kudou: ¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos!

Endo: ¡A por el mundo!

Todos: Si…

Subieron al autobús y se encaminaron hacia el estadio.

De camino os cruzasteis con los demás autobuses de los equipos, cuales os saludaban animadamente.

Llegasteis a vuestro destino. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de autobuses de los distintos países y turistas. Los jugadores al bajar de los autobuses, entraban en una especie de plaza, rodeada de vallas y guardias de seguridad. Las primeras en entrar erais vosotras, por lo tanto teníais que haceros sitio entre todos para pasar. En un momento, te cruzaste con Fubuki, que estaba con su equipo. No fuiste capaz de mirarlo a la cara, lo evitaste y entraste en el estadio.

Nina: (TN), ¿pasa algo? Te veo rara.

Tú: No, no, tranquila. No me pasa nada.

Luces y fuegos artificiales salieron del estadio, mientras las miles de personas de las gradas sacaban fotos y aplaudían como locas.

Presentador 1: Bien amigos, aquí estamos en el festival de futbol que el mundo entero está observando. El torneo FFI. Diez equipos han conseguido abrirse paso hasta aquí, la isla Liocott, un lugar sagrado para jugar al futbol.

Presentador 2: Los equipos están entrando en el estadio. Primero nos saludarán el equipo de animadoras. Por lo que están comentando, son muy buenas y su capitana (TN), es realmente impresionante. Se quedarán en el escenario (que estaba por encime de la zona donde los jugadores se ponen en fila) y después de que los jugadores se pongan en sus respectivas filas, nos ofrecerán una coreografía creada por Kelly Corner, la famosa animadora que tiene el record de competiciones ganadas.

Presentador 1: ¡Y ahí están! ¡Luciendo sus perfectas sonrisas, animado a todos los participantes!

Presentador 2: Me comunican que los uniformes los eligieron ellas, ¿a que tienen buen gusto señores?

Presentador 1: ¿Qué querrá decir ese "E.C.A" que llevan en la espalda?

Presentador 2: Kelly nos ha informado de que quiere decir: Energía, Compañerismo y Amistad. Que bonitas palabras. Bueno, ya están en el escenario, pasemos a los jugadores.

Presentador 1: El primer equipo en entrar, es la selección de Brasil, The Kingdom, cuyo capitán es Mac Roninho. También se le conoce como el rey de las puntas y se dice que Roninho puede ser el jugador más completo de todo el torneo.

Presentador 2: A continuación, entra Orpheus, la selección italiana. A la cabeza camina Fidio Aldena, el meteoro blanco italiano.

Presentador 1: Acto seguido la selección argentina, Los Emperadores. Lidera el equipo su capitán, Teres Tolue. Este equipo ha llegado hasta aquí sin perder un solo punto en la clasificación debido a su grandísima defensa.

Presentador 2: Entra en el campo la selección de Inglaterra, Knights of Queen. Al frente su capitán Edgar Vallinas. – Claire empezó a animarle como una loca, todas las demás le intentaron calmar. – Vaya, vaya parece que una de las animadoras le tiene mucho aprecio.

Presentador 1: No me extraña, es el capitán de su equipo natal, solo anima a su selección.

Presentador 2: Entra en el campo la selección japonesa, Inazuma Japan. Su capitán, Mamoru Endo, lidera el equipo. Quizá nos sorprendan con otra victoria.

Presentador 1: Tras ellos, la selección del Congo, Little Gigants. Sus datos y habilidades son un misterio señoras y señores.

Presentador 2: Detrás de los pequeños gigantes entra la selección de los , The Unicorn. Lleva la bandera, el capitán Mark Kruger.

Etc.

Presentador 2: A partir de ahora estos diez grandes equipos competirán entre ellos. ¿Cuál llegará a la cima? Presentador 1: Bueno, gane quien gane seguro que es un torneo de lo más interesante. Ahora, las animadoras nos deleitarán con su estupenda coreografía.

Todas las luces del estadio se apagaron, dejando solamente encendidas las fotos del escenario. Todas empezasteis con la cabeza baja. De repente, un foco azul te iluminó, levantaste la cabeza y te acercaste al micrófono. Empezaste a cantar una canción que iba perfectamente con tu personalidad, mientras todas las demás bailaban detrás de ti. Tu trozo de canción acabó, todo se volvió negro y un foco verde iluminó a Nicole. Hizo lo mismo que tú, pero con distinta canción que reflejaba su personalidad. Todas y cada una hicieron lo mismo, pero con sus respectivos colores y respectivas personalidades. Para acabar, pusieron una canción muy marchosa, la que empezasteis a bailar como nunca. Ibais más coordinadas que nunca. Se acabó la canción y unos fuegos artificiales con el escudo de la FFI aparecieron en el cielo.

La afición aplaudió como jamás lo habían hecho, los jugadores se quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso a algunos se les puso la piel de gallina de lo impresionante que era vuestro espectáculo. Te acercaste al micrófono.

Tú: ¡Gracias mundo! – Todos siguieron aplaudiendo, hasta que los jugadores se contagiaron. – Sé que no es el momento, pero necesito hacerlo. Lo siento Shiro, no quería hacerte daño.

Presentador 2: ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que algo le había hecho a ese tal Shiro, ¡y que mejor manera de disculparse que delante de todo el mundo! – Todos miraron a Fubuki. Este se quedó de piedra, no se había imaginado que tendrías tantas agallas para hacer eso.

Presentador 1: ¡Enfoquemos al afortunado! – Un foco recorrió todos los jugadores hasta dar con el albino. – ¡Sube ahí chico! – Totalmente sonrojado, subió al escenario.

Fubuki: ¿Estás loca? – Te susurró. Solamente le sonreíste y cogiste el micrófono.

Tú: Delante de todo el mundo quiero disculparme a Shiro Fubuki, una de las mejores personas que conozco y yo, sin darme cuenta, le hice mucho daño. Me arrepiento muchísimo. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas? – Todas las personas aplaudieron, esperando que Fubuki las aceptase. El albino cogió el micrófono y se quedó en silencio.

Fubuki: …

Tú: Por favor…

Fubuki: ¿Cómo no podría perdonarte? – todos los presente volvieron a aplaudir delante de una semejante muestra de cariño. Os abrazasteis y tuvo que volver a su fila.

Tú: Muchas gracias Fubuki.

Presentador 1: Bueno, y después de esta sorpresa, llegó el final de esta ceremonia. Veremos quién se merece el título de campeón mundial.

Presentador 2: ¡Hasta pronto!

…

Ya habíais vuelto a casa e ibais a entrar a casa, cuando…

Fubuki: ¡(TN), espera! – Te acercaste a él y te dio un gran abrazo. - ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso?

Tú: Pues la verdad, no lo tenía planeado, se me ocurrió en el momento.

Fubuki: Pues muchísimas gracias, jamás se me habían disculpado de esa manera.

Tú: Y no creo que se vuelva a repetir, no todos los días se es una animadora de la FFI. – Los dos os echasteis a reír.

Fubuki: Y también venía a felicitaros de parte de todo el equipo, lo hicisteis realmente bien, fue impresionante.

Tú: Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Fubuki: Adiós y gracias otra vez.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Todos los capitanes fueron a entrenar junto con los jugadores de Inazuma Japan. Vosotras, aprovechando la situación, estuvisteis animándoles. Había un ambiente muy bueno, todos os llevabais muy bien, aunque tus pretendientes no se hablaban y no pasaban el balón demasiado entre ellos.

Hiroto: ¡Ryuusei Blade V2! – Superó la Ijigen The Hand Kai de Endo.

Tú: ¡Buen trabajo Hiroto! – Este te miró y te hizo un gesto de "te lo dedico". Tú le sonreíste amablemente y le mandaste un beso.

Pero un cierto delantero italiano, no le gustó en absoluto. Le pasaron el balón y mareó a todos los defensas, acabando metiéndole gol al de la cinta naranja.

Tú: ¡Muy bien Fidio! – Te guiño el ojo y sonrió de una manera encantadora. Tú le sonreíste dulcemente.

El americano se picó, hizo el saque inicial y junto a Dylan burló a todos los defensas, incluso a Teres. Después, utilizaron el Unicorn Boost, naturalmente superó la técnica de Endo.

Tú: ¡Genial Mark y Dylan! – El primer mencionado, se acercó a ti y te susurró al oído:

Mark: Para ti guapísima… - Tú te sonrojaste, ya que al acercarse te cogió de la cadera. No pudiste evitar que se te escapara una sonrisa.

Goenji, intentando impresionar su animadora, sacó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la portería contraria, hizo su súper técnica, pero Rococo la paró sin esfuerzo.

El congoleño te miró satisfecho, tú le devolviste la mirada. Él se lamió el labio superior y tú le mandaste un beso.

El agradecido albino, estaba sentado en la esquina del banquillo, admirando tus movimientos y todo tu ser. Te sentías observada, miraste a todos lados hasta que te encontraste con unos ojos verdes azulados de mirada penetrante.

Tú: ¿Fubuki? ¿Pasa algo?

Fubuki: ¿Acaso no puedo mirar a la mejor animadora de todas?

Nina: ¡Eh! Fubuki: Lo siento, se me ha escapado. – Dijo con cara de ^-^'

Tú: _Que adorable…_De repente, todo se nubló y un remolino de nubes blancas apareció en el cielo que estaba encima del campo de futbol. Un rayo deslumbró a todos los presentes y una especie de criatura alada muy seria apareció en el palo de la portería encima de Endo.

Endo: ¡Sein!

Sein: Yo también me alegro de verte.

Tú: ¿Qué está pasando? – Dijiste muy asustada al ver a un ángel.

Sein: Perfecta… - Dijo saltando de la portería al suelo y acercándose a ti.

Endo: ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Es el señor supremo? – Dijo preocupado.

Sein: Esta vez, el señor no tiene nada que ver. Según la tradición de mi familia, cuando los varones cumplimos un milenio, cogemos a una humana que sea aparentemente perfecta y la obligamos a casarse con nosotros, de ese modo, sus recuerdos y vida se le borrarán de la memoria y de la de sus amigos y familiares. – Dijo yendo directamente a por ti sin quitarte el ojo de encima.

Connor: ¡No lo permitiré! – Dijo poniéndose en la mitad.

Sein: Por favor, no opongas resistencia.

Connor: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – El ángel le dio una patada a un balón que estaba por ahí cerca y lo lanzó contra Connor, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Tú: ¡Connor! – Tu hermano no te respondió. - ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea pero no me obligues a casarme contigo!

Sein: Jamás se ha roto la tradición. ¡Y esta vez no va a ser diferente! – Levantó la mano y caíste dormida en sus brazos.

Fubuki: ¡NO!

Rococo: ¡Suéltala! El ángel se esfumó dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Haruna: ¡Connor! – Todos se acordaron del chico y fueron a ayudarlo. Se encontraba realmente mal. Solo pudo decir…

Connor: F-Fubuki… R-Rococo… Salvadla por favor… - Dicho esto, se desmayó de nuevo.

Aki: Hay que llevarlo al hospital y rápido.

Natsumi: Llamaré a una ambulancia. – Decía sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

Fubuki: ¡Nosotros iremos a salvar a (TN)!

Rococo: No te defraudaremos, Connor… Después de que la ambulancia se llevara a Connor, los jugadores se encaminaron al Jardín Del Cielo.

**Ahí os dejo con la trama Jejeje. ¡Recordad la votación! ¡Reviews! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	21. Demonios

**Chapter 21: Demonios:**

**Voy a estar un par de días fuera así que me he puesto a escribir lo más rápido posible, para no dejaros tiradas por dos largos días. Aquí tenéis.**

Te despertaste en una habitación muy espaciosa, decorada con tonos claros y pasteles. No sabías dónde estabas, ni como llegaste allí. Solo recordabas a tu hermano desmallado en el suelo. Te levantaste de aquella cómoda cama de plumas y abriste las puertas que daban a un pequeño balcón a un lado de la habitación. Las vistas eran abrumadoras, estabas a una altura impresionante, allí abajo todo estaba rodeado de jardines con flores preciosas y árboles centenarios. Parecía un sueño, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Sein: Ya te has despertado. ¿Tienes hambre?

Tú: Llévame a casa de nuevo.

Sein: Me temo que no podrá ser.

Tú: ¡No te he hecho nada para que me hayas secuestrado!

Sein: No te he secuestrado, solo te he tomado prestada. – Te sentaste en la cama y empezaste a llorar. – Anda, toma. – Te ofreció un colgante con una piedra blanca con detalles de plata. Era realmente precioso y expulsaba una blanca luz tenue desde el centro de la esfera. Te sentiste realmente atraída por esa luz, hasta el punto de que tu cuerpo se movía solo para colocarse el colgante en el cuello.

En el momento en que te colocaste el colgante, tus ojos dejaron de brillar como lo hacían siempre, tu sonrisa desapareció y te volviste un ser sin sentimientos, un ser que solo obedecía a aquel que le ofreció la joya. La blanca esfera se volvió azul, como si se hubiese tragado tus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Sein: Esto te mantendrá quietecita hasta la boda. ¡Winel! ¡Viste a mi prometida como es debido!

Los jugadores estaban en las puertas del jardín. Sorprendentemente no había rastro de guardias ni nada parecido, así que entraron sin escrúpulos.

Rococo: ¡¿Dónde está (TN)?

Empezaron a mirar por todos lados, hasta que unos ángeles aparecieron encima de un escalón.

Sein: Largo de aquí.

Fubuki: ¡No nos iremos sin (TN)!

Sein: (TN) ya no está.

Nina: ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – Dijo entre lágrimas.

Sein: Eso no os importa.

Fubuki: ¡Devolvédnosla! – En ese momento Sein chasqueó los dedos y apareciste de detrás de él, vestida con el traje oficial de los ángeles, mirando amenazante a los intrusos.

Sein: ¿A que no quieres volver con ellos?

Tú: No, amo.

Nina: ¡(TN)! ¡Pero qué dices!

Tú: Fuera, largaos.

Rococo: Esa no es (TN)…

Sein: Muy rápido. - Fubuki se dio cuenta de lo que llevabas en el cuello, cada vez que te hablaban, el colgante brillaba. Sabía que algo tenía que ver. – Ahora, si nos disculpáis, tenemos que preparar la boda.

Fubuki: Te reto. – El ángel se detuvo en seco.

Sein: Insensato, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Fubuki: _Si les ganamos una vez, una segunda vez no será diferente_. Te reto a un 1 contra 1. – El ángel sonrió diabólicamente.

Sein: De acuerdo, pero no contra mí. Contra tu querida. – Te agarró de la cintura y te dio un beso en los labios. Todos estaban muy confusos e irritados por el comportamiento del ángel.

Fubuki: ¡Si ella no sabe jugar!

Sein: Ahora sí. – Cogiste un balón y te encaminaste hacia el campo. Todos te siguieron manteniendo la distancia, ye que en esos momentos dabas miedo.

Nina: ¡Por favor (TN), entra en razón!

Fubuki: No te hará caso. Está hipnotizada.

Rococo: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Fubuki: Ese colgante no lo llevaba antes, creo que es el causante.

Macy: ¡Pero un "creo" no basta!

Fubuki: ¡Es lo único que tengo! – Le plantó cara a la rubia, sin miedo. Todos se quedaron impresionados.

Goenji: Fubuki…

Fubuki: Ya perdí 3 seres queridos, no pienso perder a otro más. – Aunque algunos no conocieran su historia, no dijeron ni una palabra ante tal acto de valentía.

Allí estabais, tú contra Fubuki, en un partido que nadie se imaginaba que sucedería.

Sein: Atacará 3 veces. Si consigues robarle el balón una sola vez, habrás ganado y será libre.

Fubuki: De acuerdo.

Dejaste el balón en el suelo y cogiste una velocidad impresionante, Fubuki reaccionó e hizo su técnica, Ice Ground, pero la rompiste sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sein: ¡1!

Volviste a coger el balón y volviste a atacar. Esta vez, Fubuki utilizó la técnica de Snow Angel. Y de nuevo la superaste.

Sein: ¡2!

Fubuki: _Esto es inútil… Ha superado mis mejores técnicas…_ - Te miró de nuevo, tan imponente y seria, con ese colgante brillando más de lo normal. - _¡Ya está!_

Por última vez, atacaste, pero el albino, solo extendió una mano y esperó a que te aproximases.

Endo: ¡Fubuki! ¡Así no vas a robarle el balón! – El albino no contestó, seguía concentrado en el colgante.

Te acercaste y le hiciste una finta. Naturalmente, no te robó el balón, pero no te podías mover.

Sein: ¡3! ¡Ja! ¡As desperdiciado una oportunidad!

Endo: ¡Te lo dije! ¡De esa manera no le robarías el balón!

Fubuki: No quería robarle el balón. – Abrió la mano y dejó caer el colgante que te hacía su prisionera. Inmediatamente, lo pisó, despedazándolo en mil pedazos.

Sein: ¡NO!

Seguías de piedra, tu cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a que la joya lo manejase y necesitaba su tiempo para volver a la normalidad. El príncipe del hielo acudió inmediatamente a donde ti.

Fubuki: ¿Estás bien?

Tú: ¿F-Fubuki? ¿Qué está pasando? – Todos acudieron a ti.

Fubuki: Tranquila, ya estás… ¿bien? – Dijo extrañado, mirando a todos lados. Todo el cielo se nubló de nubes negras, cuando una figura de alas negras y pelo largo apareció entre las sombras con algunos de sus súbditos. Una risa diabólica se escuchó cada vez más cerca.

Sein: Desta…

Desta: Si angelucho, soy yo. Y vengo a por ella. – Dijo señalándote a ti.

Rococo: ¡Ella no!

Fubuki: ¡Ha tenido suficiente!

Desta: Aquí mando yo que es lo suficiente. – Dijo levantando la mano, dispuesto a golpear a esos dos chicos que se habían puesto en la mitad.

Tú: ¡Quieto! Me iré contigo, pero no les hagas nada. – Bajó la mano, sonrió y te acercaste a él.

Fubuki y Rococo: Pero (TN)… - Dijeron horrorizados.

Tú: No quiero que os pase como a Connor… - Dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos.

El demonio te agarró de la muñeca y te puso una pulsera negra y plateada, también era bella, pero ésta desprendía un aura negra.

Sein: ¡Es mía! – Gritó mientras le iba a dar un balonazo al jefe demonio. Éste, le devolvió el balonazo, dejándolo en el suelo, sin moverse.

Desta: Vamos, te presentaré a las demás cortesanas. – Dicho esto desapareció junto con sus esbirros y tú.

Kogure tiró de la falda a Alice (que estaba horrorizada) y preguntó…

Kogure: ¿Qué es una cortesana?

Alice: No quieres saberlo…

El albino se quedó en shock. Sabía perfectamente que los demonios eran mucho más fuertes que los ángeles. Era muy difícil ganarles. _Es imposible…_

Rococo: ¿Ha dicho cortesana? – Dijo apretando los puños.

Fubuki: Me temo que si… - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron articular sus labios.

Rococo: ¡Como ese (censurado) demonio le toque le partiré el cuello!

Macy: Si no te lo parte él primero. – Todos se quedaron en silencio.

_Fubuki:_ _Decepcioné a mi familia… Decepcioné a mi equipo… Y ahora he decepcionado a Connor… Y a (TN)…_

_¿?: Eso se puede arreglar todavía._

_Fubuki: ¿A-Atsuya?_

_Atsuya: Hermano, salva a (TN). Recuerda que es tu dama tan soñada…_

_Fubuki: Pero son tan fuertes…_

_Atsuya: Tú lo eres más… Además, estoy contigo._

Los ojos del albino se iluminaron de una luz que muy pocas veces se podía contemplar en ellos.

Fubuki: ¡No la dejaré allí! ¡No pienso decepcionarla a ella también! – Salió corriendo hacia la puerta del infierno, dispuesto a dar la vida por ti. Pero Rococo le alcanzó y le agarró del brazo.

Rococo: Ya te has lucido delante de ella, ahora déjame a mí salvarla de los demonios.

Fubuki: No me quería lucir, solo quería salvarla. Y haré lo que sea para que este sana y salva.

Rococo: Si, si…

Los dos empezaron a correr hacia abajo, seguidos de los demás, que estaban cansados de seguir ese ritmo inhumano que llevaban los de delante.

**¡Qué mala soy! Os dejo con la mosca por ahí jajaja. Bueno pues ya veis, Fubuki vs. Rococo, ¿Quién será el afortunado? En el siguiente capítulo… ¡Salvación y hospital! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. Salvación y hospital

**Chapter 22: Salvación y hospital:**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todos y lo de la votación, creo que el ganador ha sido Goenji, pero todavía acepto peticiones así que pedidme lo que queráis y la mejor idea la utilizaré para dar comienzo a mi one-shot (y después seguiré con mis descabelladas ideas). Me gustó mucho la idea de sakurita chibi, la de que Goenji se va a Europa y te conoce, bueno la tendré en cuenta para el futuro y gracias.**

Los dos chicos estaban de camino a la puerta del infierno, iban a un ritmo muy rápido, dejando atrás a los otros jugadores y animadoras, que estaban cansados ya de correr de un lado para otro.

Llegaron a la puerta del infierno y entraron sin miedo, hasta llegar al oscuro campo de futbol donde derrotaron a El Ejercito Z.

Fubuki: ¡Demonio! ¡¿Dónde está (TN)?

El nombrado apareció en mitad del campo.

Desta: Ahora está muy bien aquí… - Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Rococo: ¡Que le has hecho!

Desta: Pues convertirla en uno de los seres más excitantes que ha conocido el universo. ¡Preciosa! ¡Ven aquí! – Apareciste entre las sombras, dejando sin respiración a todos los presentes.

Tenías puesto un pantalón tamaño extra pequeño, con un top que solo te tapaba los pechos.

Hiroto: Oh dios…

Nina: ¡(TN)! ¿Por qué vistes así?

Tú: Porque me da la gana.

Tsunami: Serás… - Dijo intentando defender a su chica.

Desta: ¿Qué queréis?

Rococo: A ella. – Dijo señalándote. Los dos os reísteis.

Desta: ¿Crees que te la voy a dar así, sin más?

Rococo: Sería un gran favor.

Desta: ¡Pues no!

Mientras el demonio tomaba el pelo al congoleño, Fubuki no te quitaba el ojo de encima. No eras tú, de nuevo. Estabas hipnotizada, otra vez. Pero esa vez, el hechizo se notaba que era más resistente. El causante era aquella pulsera de aura negra, que a diferencia del colgante, no se podía arrancar de un tirón. Miró al demonio jefe. Él llevaba un silbato negro en el cuello, con detalles negros.

Rococo: Te propongo un reto. Si gano, (TN) será libre y dejarás en paz a la raza humana para siempre.

Desta: ¿Qué reto? – Dijo divertido.

Rococo: Me echarás tres tiros. Si paro alguno, ganaré. – El demonio, se creía el mejor de todos, muy por encima de aquellos humanos.

Desta: De acuerdo. ¡Esbirros! ¡Un balón! – Como mandó, uno de los esbirros le llevó un balón. Mientras el portero se preparaba para su mayor reto hasta entonces.

_Fubuki: Esa pulsera no se puede quitar. Y el demonio no va a cumplir su trato si pierde. ¿Acaso este es el fin de (TN)?_

_Atsuya: Hermano, siempre tan negativo…_

_Fubuki: ¡No puedo salvarla! _

_Atsuya: ¡Claro que sí! Mira el silbato del demonio. Tiene el mismo estampado que la pulsera._

_Fubuki: ¡Ya está!_

Desta: ¡2! – Dijo orgulloso de haberle metido ya dos goles al portero. Rococo estaba destrozado, sus tiros eran muy fuertes, tanto que le dolía hasta lo que no sabía que tenía. – La última…

El demonio aceleró para darle la última patada al balón, cuando el albino lo placó, tirándolo al suelo. El demonio le dio una pequeñita patada al balón, mandándolo sin fuerza, el portero aprovechó para cogerlo.

Rococo: ¡G-Gané!

Mientras el albino estaba encima de él, rápidamente cogió el silbato que le colgaba del cuello y lo hizo sonar. Tu pulsera empezó a brillar y poco después, se convirtió en polvo negro, dejándote libre del hechizo.

El demonio, al ver que un insignificante humano le arrebató la única posibilidad que tenía de poseerte (porque solo tenía una pulsera), golpeó a Fubuki, mandándolo a una larga distancia y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Despertaste del hechizo, miraste a todos lados, sin saber cómo llegaste allí. Era una imagen horrible, todos estaban asustados en una esquina, Rococo estaba hecho polvo y Fubuki estaba en el suelo inconsciente. No dudaste ni un segundo en ir a socorrer al albino.

Tú: ¡Fubuki! – Saliste corriendo hacia el chico, te arrodillaste a su lado e intentaste que despertara. – ¡Por favor Fubuki despierta!

Fubuki: ¿(TN)? – Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos. - ¿Estás bien?

Tú: No te preocupes por mí, ahora preocúpate de ti.

Fubuki: Tú eres lo primero. – Le abrazaste tiernamente.

Tú: No es verdad…

Fubuki: Para mí, si. Vámonos de aquí, por favor. – Le ayudaste a levantarse y con tu ayuda, salisteis de esa cueva, mientras el demonio gritaba como un poseso a sus esbirros.

**Fuera de la cueva…**

Rococo: No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. – Dijo abrazándote. Tú te quedaste en silencio. No podías quitarle el ojo de encima a Fubuki. Se había sacrificado por ti en dos ocasiones. En un momento, el albino se desmayó a causa del cansancio.

Tú: ¡Fubuki! – Te apartaste de Rococo y fuiste a ayudarle. – Hijikata, ¿puedes llevarlo al hospital tú? Yo no puedo con él… - Dijiste muy triste.

Hijikata: Claro. – El gran chico, cogió en brazos al príncipe del hielo, hasta que llegasteis al hospital. Dejaron al albino en una habitación, seguía inconsciente por el cansancio.

Tú: Endo, si Fubuki despierta, dile que estoy viendo a mi hermano.

Endo: Entendido.

Saliste de la habitación, no muy segura de querer alejarte de aquel angelito durmiendo, pero era tu hermano y tenías que ir a verlo. Entraste en la habitación y te encontraste con dos personas muy familiares.

Tú: ¡Scott! ¡Evelyn! – El chico, tenía el pelo negro y rizado, con ojos verdes. Era muy despreocupado, pero cuando había que trabajar, trabajaba. Era muy gracioso y animado, se llevaba genial con Evelyn. Ésta, tenía el pelo negro también, con las puntas de color marrón y pelo ondulado, tenía los ojos verdes azulados. Era muy guapa e inteligente. Era más tranquila que Scott y siempre solían estar juntos para ir a todos lados.

Los dos: ¡Hermanita! – Os disteis un abrazo muy cariñoso.

Tú: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Scott: Que nos enteramos que nuestro hermano se había dado un golpe y bueno, mandamos todo a la mierda para poder venir.

Tú: ¡Es verdad! ¡Connor! ¿Qué tal estas?

Connor: Muy bien, cada vez mejor. – Dijo con voz algo ronca tumbado en la camilla.

Tú: Me alegro. Chicos, me alegro de veros, pero tengo que ir donde un amigo, que también está hospitalizado.

Connor: ¿Quién?

Tú: Fubuki. – Dijiste saliendo de la habitación.

Evelyn: ¿Le gusta ese chico?

Connor: Es una larga historia. – El castaño les contó toda tu historia.

…

Scott: Ya entiendo…

Evelyn: Es normal que le pase eso.

Connor: ¿Es normal que utilice así a los chicos?

Evelyn: No los utiliza.

Connor: No te entiendo.

Evelyn: Haber… Lo que le pasa a (TN), es que no se puede decidir por un chico.

Connor: Pero no es tan difícil elegir.

Evelyn: Para ella sí. Aunque la respuesta esté clara, teme a que el chico que elija sea como Jake, y que vuelva a romperle el corazón. Por eso es incapaz de deshacerse de cualquier chico. En estos momentos no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa en la cabeza y bajo ningún concepto se lo mencionéis.

Connor: ¿Por qué?

Evelyn: Porque eso la confundiría más, y podría convertirse en un problema serio de verdad.

Scott: O sea que está loca.

Evelyn: ¡No!

Connor: ¿Y cómo lo arreglamos?

Evelyn: Ayudándola a que entre en razón.

Scott: ¿Y quién es el indicado? – Los dos mayores miraron a Connor.

Connor: Si, los he interrogado.

Evelyn: ¿Y?

Connor: Creo que el más indicado en Fubuki, pero Rococo también está bien.

Evelyn: Iré a hablar con ella.

La chica salió de la habitación, preguntó a la enfermera y por fin encontró la sala de Fubuki.

"Toc, toc"

Tú: Adelante.

Evelyn: Hola.

Tú: Oh, hola.

Evelyn: Así que este es Fubuki. Es muy mono.

Tú: Lo sé.

Evelyn: Hacéis buena pareja.

Tú: ¿Si?

Evelyn: ¿Él te gusta, verdad?

Tú: No lo sé.

"Toc, toc"

Tú: Adelante.

Rococo: Hola. – Dijo asomándose por la puerta. Tú le miraste extrañada.

Tú: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rococo: Venía a darte algo para comer. Llevas toda la tarde aquí. – Dijo entregándote un sándwich.

Tú: Gracias. Y gracias por lo de antes.

Rococo: Tranquila, mientras estés bien estoy agradecido.

Evelyn: Ejem.

Tú: Ah sí. Esta es mi hermana mayor Evelyn.

Evelyn: Encantada.

Rococo: Igualmente. Veo que la belleza es de familia.

Evelyn: Que galán.

Rococo: Gracias. ¿La bella durmiente no se ha despertado todavía? – Eso no te hizo ninguna gracia, se te borró la sonrisa de la cara y le contestaste muy cortante.

Tú: Cállate.

Evelyn:_ No le hace gracia que se metan con ese chico. Eso es buena señal, y por lo que veo no se ha separado de él en toda la tarde. Si, definitivamente le gusta, pero ella no lo sabe. _Rococo, ¿nos disculpas un momento?

Rococo: Claro. – El chico salió de la habitación.

Evelyn: Fubuki te gusta.

Tú: Te he dicho que no lo sé.

Evelyn: No tengas miedo a admitirlo, si algo sale mal, te ayudaremos.

Tú: No quiero haceros daño otra vez.

Evelyn: No es eso, no quieres volver a pasar por lo que pasaste.

Tú: …

Evelyn: Además, esa mirada que le hechas, es de amor, no de amistad, al contrario de Rococo.

Tú: …

Evelyn: Se que esto no es fácil para ti, por eso, te aconsejo que repases las cosas buenas y malas de los dos. Quien tenga más cosas buenas y menos malas, te gusta. Yo iré con Connor, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme. Hasta ahora. – Dicho esto La mayor salió del cuarto. No dudaste en hacerle caso a tu hermana.

Tú: _Haber… Rococo es guapo, está bueno, es romántico, es divertido y es fuerte. Fubuki es guapo, esta bueno, es romántico, muy dulce, sincero, divertido, inteligente y adorable. Cosas malas… Rococo se preocupa demasiado del físico, es algo egocéntrico y se burla de las personas. Fubuki… Emmm… No sé… No se me ocurre nada…_

_Espera… ¿E-Es él? ¿Él me gusta de verdad? _

En ese momento el albino despertó.

Fubuki: Ah… Que dolor de cabeza… ¿(TN)? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tú: Shiro… - Te levantaste de la silla y le diste un gran abrazo.

Fubuki: Espera… ¿Me has llamado Shiro?

Tú: Si… ¿Te molesta?

Fubuki: Para nada. Al contrario, me parece adorable. Ahora, ¿me podrías explicar qué hago en un hospital?

Tú: Que después de salvarme de los ángeles, me secuestraron los demonios y tú me volviste a salvar. Pero Desta te pegó y te quedaste inconsciente, te ayudé y al salir te volviste a desmayar.

Fubuki: ¿Enserio? – Afirmaste con la cabeza. – Pues que débil soy.

Tú: ¿Qué dices? Me salvaste dos veces, casi arriesgando tu vida. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Fubuki: Pues porque prefiero morir yo, que no tengo familiares que me echen de menos, a que mueras tú, teniendo una familia tan genial como la tuya y que te echarían tanto de menos.

Tú: Yo te echaría de menos.

Fubuki: Pero sabrías que morí por ti y además tú lo tienes más fácil para rehacer tu vida.

Tú: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: Porque eres la chica más bella, dulce y amable que hay en el mundo. – Le volviste a abrazar. _No, él no me gusta, lo amo._ La enfermera entró en la habitación.

Enfermera: Vaya, siento interrumpir, pero el médico me ha dicho que cuando quieras te dan el alta.

Fubuki: Genial, pues me quiero ir ya de aquí.

Enfermera: Bien, pues bonita, ven a recoger los papeles de tu novio mientras se cambia de ropa.

Tú: Ya voy… - El albino se quedó con la boca abierta, no lo habías negado. _Quizá le guste… Pero que digo, a ella le gusta Rococo. Solo ha sido un mal entendido._

Se vistió y recogiste sus papeles de la seguridad social.

Tú: Toma, tus papeles. – Se los entregaste con una sonrisa. – Tengo que ir a hablar con Evelyn. Ahora vengo.

Fubuki: ¿Evelyn?

Tú: ¡Es verdad! No los conoces, ven por aquí. – Lo cogiste del brazo y lo llevaste hasta el cuarto de Connor.

Tú: Hola. Scott, Evelyn, os presento a Shiro Fubuki.

Fubuki: Encantado. - Dijo con una de sus dulces sonrisas

Scott: Encantado, tío.

Evelyn: Eres más mono despierto que durmiendo. – El albino se quedó un tanto confuso.

Tú: Tengo que hablar contigo, Evelyn. – La mencionada le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Scott, y este solo afirmó.

Scott: Fubuki, ¿te gustan las motos?

Fubuki: ¡Claro!

Scott: Pues yo tengo una "Ducati 749".

Fubuki: ¿Enserio? – Dijo muy impresionado. - ¿Podría verla?

Scott: Claro, la tengo fuera aparcada. Vamos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación emocionados y charlando sobre motos y coches.

Tú: No sabía que le gustaban las motos.

Evelyn: ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

Tú: Si. He elegido a Fubuki.

Connor: ¡Bien hecho!

Evelyn: Está hablando conmigo. – El castaño agachó la cabeza.

Tú: Pero no sé como hacérselo saber.

Evelyn: Lo primero es decírselo a los rechazados, pero a buenas ¿eh? Que te conozco.

Tú: Claro.

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, finalmente elijes a Fubu-chan :) Bueno y espero que hayáis comprendido por qué te comportabas así, es que al final era un trauma… ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	23. Rechazos y nuevos compromisos

**Chapter 23: Rechazos y nuevos compromisos:**

**Si, lo se, lo se. Parece que esto se termina y casi no ha empezado la FFI, ¡pero ya lo tengo pensado! Solo os doy una pista: Como eres la capitana de las animadoras, no puedes tener preferencias. ¡Ahí os dejo! ¡A leer!**

**Recordemos:**

_Evelyn: Lo primero es decírselo a los rechazados, pero a buenas ¿eh? Que te conozco._

_Tú: Claro._

Saliste de la habitación, algo nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionarían, pero por tu príncipe del hielo harías lo que fuese necesario. Te encontraste con Rococo en la cafetería, estaba esperando a que acabarais de hablar. En el momento que entraste te miró y te acercaste a él, sentándote en frente.

Rococo: ¿Ya habéis acabado?

Tú: Si. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo.

Rococo: Pues aquí me tienes.

Tú: Lo que quería decirte es… - No te salían las palabras. – Es…

Rococo: ¿Si?

Tú: Que ya he elegido a un chico.

Rococo: ¿Quién es? – Dijo algo tenso.

Tú: Es…

Rococo: Dilo ya.

Tú: Fubuki. – El congoleño bajó la cabeza, deprimido y miró por la ventana como el albino intentaba montar en la moto de Scott. – Lo siento muchísimo y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero por muchas veces que intente imaginarte como novio, solo puedo imaginarte como amigo. Y además tú vives en El Congo y yo en Japón, y sabes que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. – El congoleño se levantó y tú también te levantaste.

Rococo: Pues te deseo buena suerte con él.

Tú: No me guardes rencor por favor, no quería hacerte daño.

Rococo: ¿Desde cuándo no se hace daño al arrancar un corazón? – Dicho esto, se largó de allí. Te quedaste molesta en aquella cafetería, lo último que querías era que Rococo te guardara rencor.

Fubuki: ¡(TN)! – Dijo gritando desde abajo, te asomaste por la ventana y viste al albino encima de la moto saludándote muy contento. Le sonreíste tiernamente, era una sonrisa muy sincera. Al verlo allí, tan guapo como siempre, tan adorable, se te vino a la cabeza el por qué rechazaste a todos los demás. Se te esfumaron los arrepentimientos y te entraron las prisas de hablar con los demás para poder estar con tu amado cuanto antes.

Saliste del hospital, le dijiste a Fubuki que tenías un ensayo y éste se quedó con Scott y su moto.

Te dirigiste a la zona americana. Te encontraste con que The Unicorn estaba entrenando. Mark, se dio cuenta de que estabas allí y se acercó a ti dispuesto a besarte.

Tú: Mark, espera, para por favor.

Mark: ¿Qué pasa?

Tú: Tengo que decirte, que ya he tomado una decisión.

Mark: ¿A quién has elegido? – Suspiraste.

Tú: A Fubuki.

Mark: Ah… Pues nada…Que seas feliz… - Intentaba sonreír pero solo pudo enseñar una sonrisa muy falsa.

Tú: Lo siento y espero que lo entiendas.

Mark: Claro, claro.

Tú: Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Mark: Si… - Te marchaste de allí, dejando al capitán desconsolado, mientras su mejor amigo lo intentaba animar.

Te acercaste a la zona de Italia, fuiste a la puerta del albergue, y tocaste la puerta. El capitán la abrió.

Fidio: ¡(TN)! No me esperaba tu visita. – Dijo emocionado.

Tú: Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre mi decisión.

Fidio: ¿No me has elegido, verdad?

Tú: No, lo siento. ¿Pero cómo lo sabías?

Fidio: Pues desde que llegó Fubuki, Mark te llevó al baile y Rococo te besó de aquella manera, que ya me di por vencido. Aunque me habría gustado estar contigo.

Tú: Aaaa…

Fidio: ¿Podría saber a quién has elegido?

Tú: A Fubuki.

Fidio: Es buen jugador.

Tú: Y un buen chico.

Fidio: ¿Se lo has dicho a todos los demás?

Tú: Solo me falta Hiroto.

Fidio: Quisiera ver la cara de Rococo cuando se lo dijiste.

Tú: Pues a mí no me gustó nada. Estaba realmente dolorido.

Fidio: Es normal, después de todo, el te quería.

Tú: Lo sé. Bueno, me tengo que ir a decírselo a Hiroto. Nos vemos.

Fidio: Fino a domani, (TN).

Tú: Fino a domani.

Te alegró de que el italiano lo tuviera asumido, después de hacer tanto daño a los demás, te sentías bastante mal.

Fuiste a la zona japonesa, para hablar con el único chico que faltaba. El mencionado peli rojo, estaba echando unos tiros a Endo. Estaban ellos solos.

Tú: Hiroto. – El chico miró rápidamente te miró y se dirigió a ti.

Hiroto: ¿Me has elegido a mí, verdad?

Tú: Pues no... Lo siento.

Hiroto: ¿No? Pues tú te lo pierdes. – Dicho esto siguió con su entrenamiento junto a Endo. Te quedaste muy confusa, ¿tan poco le importabas? Bueno, en esos momentos solo te importaba el chico que estaba intentando aprender a montar en moto.

Volviste al hospital, a ver como mejoraba tu delantero de hielo. Te encontraste con tu hermano, que estaba haciendo no se que en su moto.

Tú: Scott, ¿dónde está Fubuki?

Scott: No se, dijo que iba a hacer no se qué. – Empezaste a preocuparte, quizá había pasado algo.

Tú: Bueno, me vuelvo a mis apartamentos.

Scott: Ok, sister.

Te retiraste a tus apartamentos y te encontraste con todas tus compañeras.

Alice: Hola, ¿qué tal todo?

Tú: Muy bien. – Las chicas se extrañaron, desde que llegaron los chicos a la isla, nada te iba "muy bien".

Nina: ¿Que ha pasado?

Tú: Que ya me he decidido. – Dijiste con una sincera sonrisa. Todos se acercaron a ti.

Nicole: ¿QUIEN?

Tú: Tan tan tan tan tan... – Intentando meterle emoción.

Macy: ¡Dilo YA!

Tú: Es Fubuki.

Todas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!

Tú: ¡SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! Podría oíros.

Nina: ¿No lo sabe todavía?

Tú: No, solo se lo he dicho a los demás chicos.

Claire: ¿Y cómo han reaccionado?

Tú: Pues Hiroto ha pasado de mí, Fidio se lo ha tomado bastante bien, Mark no estaba contento y Rococo me ha dicho que le he arrancado el corazón.

Alice: Que estúpido.

Lisa: ¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir?

Tú: No lo sé, cuando sea el momento. Por cierto, ¿lo habéis visto?

Nina: Pues no.

Tú: Bueno, da igual. Lo veré mañana. – Dijiste subiendo a tu habitación.

Te duchaste, cenaste y te metiste en la cama a ordenar tus pensamientos. Solo pensabas en Fubuki. En sus ojos verdes, en su pelo blanco, en su dulce sonrisa, en su cuerpo musculado… No acababas de recordar todas las cosas buenas del chico cuando oíste unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana. _Bah, serán las ardillas…_ Pero notaste que no cesaban de tirarte piedrecitas a tu ventana. Saliste a mirar que pasaba y te encontraste con tu soñado príncipe, que lucía su perfecta sonrisa al verte asomada a la ventana.

Tú: ¿Fubuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

Fubuki: Lo sé y lo siento. Es que se me ha ocurrido preguntarte, si quieres tener una segunda cita conmigo mañana por la tarde.

Tú: Claro, pero ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Fubuki: Claro.

Tú: ¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta, en vez de esto?

Fubuki: Porque no quería despertar a las demás.

Nina: ¡Muy tarde! – Se escuchó a una enfadada peli rosa desde su habitación.

Lisa: Déjales, que son muy románticos. – Dijo asomada a su ventana.

Macy: Románticos, pero molestos. – Dijo asomándose con la otra.

Fubuki: Ups… Lo siento chicas. – Dijo con un brazo tras su cabeza y una sonrisa radiante.

Nicole: Bah, tranquilo. Si es por (TN), ¡no dormimos!

Tú: Gracias chicas.

Fubuki: ¿Mañana nos vais a animar en el entrenamiento?

Tú: Si, como siempre.

Fubuki: Pues, después de ducharnos, te vengo a recoger. ¿Vale?

Tú: Vale. – Dijiste intentando ocultar tus nervios y la enorme emoción que cada vez eran más grandes.

Fubuki: Bien, pues hasta mañana. – Dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

Tú: Adiós, Shiro.

Nicole: Que chico más directo.

**De camino a los apartamentos del Inazuma Japan…**

¿?: ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

Fubuki: No…

¿?: ¡Pero si era la ocasión perfecta!

Fubuki: Lo sé, pero me ha entrado miedo.

¿?: ¿Y que le has dicho?

Fubuki: La he invitado a una cita para mañana. Ha dicho que si.

¿?: Bueno, por lo menos tendrás otra ocasión para decírselo y esa vez, prométeme que se lo dirás.

Fubuki: Te lo prometo.

¿?: ¿Has pensado en darle alguna rosa o algo?

Fubuki: Si, ya tengo su sorpresa.

¿?: ¿Qué es? – El albino se lo dijo a la oreja. – Que original, le va a encantar.

Fubuki: Eso espero. Me tengo que ir a envolverlo. Adiós.

¿?: Adiós.

**Está interesante :) Y por favor, no os guardéis rencor a vosotras mismas (XD), al fin de al cabo, solo era un trauma y ya pasó :( ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	24. Nervios, muchos nervios

**Chapter 24: Nervios, muchos nervios:**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todos y lo siento, me equivoqué al subir el capitulo.**

Nunca estuviste tan nerviosa, superaba el reencuentro de los jugadores y las animadoras, superaba todas las citas anteriores, superaba la ceremonia de presentación, superaba la primera cita con Jake. Tenías el estómago en la garganta y el corazón te latía a mil y eso que te acababas de levantar.

Tú: Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios, dios... – Dijiste saliendo de tu cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Una peli rosa te pilló en medio de tu caminata por el pasillo. Nina no pudo guardar la sonrisa.

Nina: Nerviosa, ¿eh?

Tú: No sabes cuánto.

Nina: Tranquilízate, la cita es a la tarde.

Tú: Lo sé, ¡pero no me puedo relajar!

Nina: Lo primero es vestirte.

Tú: ¡Es verdad! – Saliste corriendo hacia tu baño, para ducharte en diez minutos. Mientras te estabas vistiendo, Nina propuso una cosa a sus compañeras que se encontraban desayunando.

Nina: Chicas, (TN) está nerviosísima.

Lisa: Que mona.

Nina: ¿Y si la ayudamos?

Alice: ¿Cómo?

Nina: Le ayudamos a elegir la ropa, a planearlo, y sobre todo a relajarla. Después de todo, le debemos un favor, ya sabéis, por lo de los chicos.

Macy: Es verdad.

Nina: ¿Todas de acuerdo?

Todas: ¡Sí! – Se dirigieron a la puerta de tu habitación, a esperarte fuera de ella.

Acabaste de vestirte y abriste la puerta, dispuesta a pasar como si nada, pero te encontraste con 6 animadoras de brazos cruzados obstruyendo tu puerta.

Tú: ¡Ch-Chicas! ¡Qué susto me habéis dado! ¿Qué pasa?

Claire: No te vamos a dejar que pases por esto sola.

Nicole: Por eso, ¡te vamos a ayudar en todo! – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Tú: No hace falta.

Alice: Pero mírate, estas tan nerviosa como un chihuahua, tranquilízate. Respira hondo. – Respiraste hondo junto a ella. – Ahora, desayuna.

Tú: Ok. – Desayunaste bajo la atenta supervisión de tus compañeras.

Lisa: Ahora, hay que elegir la ropa que vas a llevar.

Tú: ¡No se que llevar! – Dijiste muy nerviosa.

Lisa: Tranquilízate. No es tan difícil.

Tú: ¿Y si no le gusto?

Claire: No digas eso, estoy segura de que le cautivarás.

Tú: No se yo…

Nina: Tienes que ponerte algo sexy.

Lisa: No, tienes que ponerte algo dulce.

Alice: Tienes que parecer inteligente.

Claire: Claro que no, tienes que vestir formal.

Nicole: Ni hablar, tienes que llevar algo con bolsillos grandes para meter chucherías dentro.

Tú: Chicas… - Todas empezaron a discutir entre ellas.

Macy: ¡Ya basta! – Todas se callaron inmediatamente. – Tienes que vestir como te gusta a ti. Recuerda que le gustarás por lo que eres, no por lo que aparentas.

Tú: Gracias Macy.

Macy: De nada, y no les hagas caso a éstas en el tema de la ropa.

Tú: De acuerdo. ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

Macy: Claro. – Os metisteis en tu habitación, con la puerta abierta, mientras todas las demás estaban mirando curiosas en la puerta.

Tú: ¿Qué tal esto? No, muy corto… - Te metiste en el baño a cambiarte.

Tú: ¿Y esto? No hace demasiado calor… - Dijiste saliendo del baño para volver a meterte.

Tú: ¿Y este otro? No, le falta un toque azul… - Volviste a hacer el mismo recorrido de antes.

Tú: ¡No me queda más ropa!

Connor: ¿Y esta? – Dijo entrando por la puerta con una bolsa.

Tú: ¿Me has comprado algo? – Dijiste curiosa mirando en el interior de la bolsa.

Connor: Si, es que quiero que estés perfecta para Fubuki, es un chico en el que puedo confiar y me gustaría que estuvieras con él.

Todas: OOOOOOOOOooooooooooohhhh…

Connor: ¿Te gusta? – Dijo mientras mirabas el modelito.

Tú: Es… Es… ¡Perfecto! – Dijiste emocionada. El modelito se formaba por una camiseta azul con detalles blancos, una chaquetita blanca que solo tapaba los pechos y un pantalón corto blanco, conjuntado con unos zapatos de poco tacón azules realmente cómodos. Estabas muy guapa.

Claire: ¡Estas guapísima! – Exclamó cuando saliste del baño con el modelito puesto.

Connor: Guau, no pensaba que te quedaría tan bien.

Nina: ¡Pero si son las 4!

Tú: ¡El entrenamiento! – Todas os preparasteis para ir a animar a los chicos japoneses.

Estabais de camino, los chicos ya estaban entrenando y un cierto peli blanco se empezó a preocupar.

Tú: ¡Llegamos! - Dijiste jadeando de semejante "sprint" que hicisteis.

Endo: ¿Cómo es que llegáis tan tarde?

Nina: Estábamos eligiendo ropa. – Todos se quedaron un tanto confusos, pero un cierto albino solo sonrió.

Pasó el entrenamiento, cada segundo que pasaba te ponías más nerviosa, sobre todo cuando el príncipe del hielo te miraba y sonreía. Los chicos se fueron a las duchas y vosotras os fuisteis a los apartamentos a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando te duchabas, te lavaste el pelo con champú de coco y te lavaste el cuerpo con gel de coco también. Saliste de la ducha, te vestiste y te diste cuenta de un detalle que las chicas no tuvieron en cuenta. Saliste de la habitación y te encontraste con Nicole que estaba en la cocina buscando algo en el frigorífico.

Tú: Hola Nicole, ¿Qué haces?

Nicole: Buscando un aperitivo, pero no hay nada. ¿Querías algo de mí?

Tú: Si, no pensasteis en cómo me iba a peinar.

Nicole: ¡Cierto! Eso déjamelo a mí… - Fuisteis a tu habitación y te sentaste en una silla mientras la italiana hacía su trabajo. Al rato…

Nicole: ¡Finito! ¡Estás muy guapa! – Te miraste en el espejo y el peinado te encantó. Tenías la melena suelta y dos mechones delanteros se juntaban por un gancho en la nuca.

Tú: ¡Me encanta!

Nicole: Tienes un buen pelo, que envidia.

Tú: Gracias Nicole. – Le abrazaste y la peli verde volvió a la cocina para seguir con su búsqueda de su aperitivo.

Te fuiste a maquillar, solamente te pusiste brillo labial y un poco de perfume que te regaló tu padre hacía ya dos años. ¿A que no adivinan a que olía? A coco, como no. Desde pequeña te ha cautivado el coco, no se sabe por qué, pero era una debilidad. Su olor, su sabor, todo lo que tenía que ver con el coco, te encantaba.

"Ding, Dong"

Saliste corriendo hacia la puerta, esperando a que fuera tu amado. Abriste la puerta y te llevaste una sorpresa.

Rococo: Hola, (TN).

Tú: Hola Rococo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rococo: Venía a disculparme. Ayer me poté muy mal contigo, no te merecías que te hablara así, y en que en el fondo te entiendo, Fubuki es un chico genial, sé que no te hará daño y en vez de alegrarme de eso, me enfadé como un niño inmaduro. Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la rabia.

Tú: Tranquilo Rococo, no pasa nada.

Rococo: Que alivio que me perdones, desde que te hablé así, no he podido dormir, ni concentrarme. – Te miró de arriba abajo. – Veo que tienes una cita.

Tú: Te has dado cuenta…

Rococo: ¿Es con Fubuki?

Tú: Si… - Dijiste algo cortada.

Rococo: Enhorabuena.

Tú: Gracias.

Rococo: Estás muy guapa, seguro que le vas a encantar.

Tú: Eso espero.

Rococo: Si te hace algo, no dudes en avisarme.

Tú: De acuerdo, pero no creo que me pase nada malo.

Rococo: La verdad yo tampoco lo creo, pero es para asegurarme. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que recoger más fresas. ¡Adiós! – Dijo marchándose de allí.

Tú: ¡Adiós! – Dijiste saludándole con la mano. – Te metiste en casa de nuevo, con más ánimos que antes, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre. Abriste la puerta pensando que era Rococo, que se le había olvidado algo.

Fubuki: Hola. – Dijo con una de sus sonrisas cotidianas que te volvían loca.

Tú: ¡Fu-Fubuki! – Los nervios volvieron a tu cuerpo, más fuertes que nunca.

Fubuki: Guau, estás preciosa.

Tú: Gracias… Tú también estás tan guapo como siempre. – Dijiste sonrojada.

Fubuki: ¿Vamos? – Dijo ofreciéndote su brazo para que te agarrases.

Tú: Si, pero, ¿A dónde vamos? – Dijiste aceptando su oferta.

Fubuki: No tengo ni idea. – Te quedaste algo confusa. – Pensé que acertaría dejando que eligieses tú. Y ahora te pregunto, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? – Preguntó andando hacía ningún lado.

Tú: Pues no lo sé. – Dijiste andando junto a él.

Fubuki: ¿Qué te parece la playa?

Tú: ¿Estás bromeando?

Fubuki: Es verdad, que no te gusta la playa. Lo siento. ¿Y el bosque?

Tú: Nos perderíamos.

Fubuki: Pues… No se me ocurre nada. – Estabais paseando por un parque lleno de flores. Los dos mirabais a todos lados, jamás habíais visto ese lugar antes. - ¿Has estado alguna vez aquí?

Tú: No, pero es precioso. – Seguíais con vuestro camino, hasta que el albino vio un banco en lo alto de una pequeña colina, apartado de los demás y dando la espalda al centro del parque. Era el lugar perfecto para tener un poco de intimidad y no parecer un pervertido.

Fubuki: ¿Y qué tal allí? – Dijo señalando el banco vacío.

Tú: Es perfecto. – Los dos subisteis la pequeña colina y os quedasteis impresionados por las vistas que había, se veía media isla, incluyendo el mar que la rodeaba. Fubuki estaba atónito, pero tú no lo estabas tanto, aprovechaste su distracción para deleitarte mirándolo. El chico se dio cuenta y te miró con una mirada extraña, que te hizo sonrojar y ponerte más nerviosa todavía. Se notaba a kilómetros que estabas más nerviosa que mil chihuahuas juntos. El albino se percató y se preocupó de que no pudieras disfrutar del momento.

Fubuki: _Está muy nerviosa. No está disfrutando del momento como me gustaría. Tengo que hacer algo…_ - Te miró, te agarró de la cadera, te acercó a su cuerpo y te dio un beso que no te esperabas para nada. Fue un beso bastante corto, para tu desgracia. Os separasteis y te quedaste algo confusa.

Tú: ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Fubuki: ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

Tú: Si me ha gustado, pero me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.

Fubuki: Pues para quitarte los nervios.

Tú: ¿Tanto se me nota?

Fubuki: Mucho y no quiero que estés así, tú solo disfruta del momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Tú: De acuerdo.

Fubuki: Bien, pues sentémonos. – Os sentasteis en aquel solitario banco. – Tus hermanos me caen muy bien.

Tú: ¿Si? Me alegro mucho. Me habría gustado conocer a Atsuya.

Fubuki: Pues a mí no me habría gustado.

Tú: ¿Por qué? – Preguntaste confusa.

Fubuki: Porque te habría parecido un imbécil, y no querrías estar conmigo por él.

Tú: Estaría contigo igualmente. ¿Y qué tenía de malo él?

Fubuki: Excepto por el físico, era todo lo contrario a mí. – Dijo mirando al cielo. Te quedaste mirándolo. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan… tan… él? No podías describirlo. Bajo la mirada de aquel cielo azul y fijó su mirada en tus ojos, sonriendo dulcemente. – (TN).

Tú: ¿Si?

Fubuki: Tengo algo para ti.

Tú: ¿Para mí?

Fubuki: Si… - Sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño cuadrado envuelto en un papel de regalo blanco y negro.

Tú: No hacía falta… - Dijiste cogiendo el regalito.

Fubuki: Tú ábrelo. – Abriste el pequeño regalo y te quedaste impresionada.

Era un marco blanco, decorado con copos de nieve plateados. Dentro, había una foto de vosotros dos, de cuando fuisteis al spa. Salíais los dos sonriendo, con vuestras caras muy cerquita. Todo era maravilloso.

Tú: Oh, Fubuki. Es precioso. Muchísimas gracias. – Le diste un gran abrazo. - ¿Pero, cuando sacaste la foto?

Fubuki: Le pedí al encargado del spa que nos sacara unas fotos y de ahí, escogí la que me pareció más bonita.

Tú: Es lo más bonito que me han regalado hasta ahora.

Fubuki: _Te lo dije, Connor…_ Pues no has visto lo más bonito todavía…

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^^ y ya se está acabando este fic, así que tendré que empezar otro, o escribir un one-shot de vez en cuando. En el siguiente capítulo… ¡El mejor momento y el bajón! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	25. El mejor momento y el bajón

**Chapter 25: El mejor momento y el bajón:**

**Recordemos:**

_Tú: Es lo más bonito que me han regalado hasta ahora._

_Fubuki: Pues no has visto lo más bonito todavía…_

Tú: ¿Hay algo más?

Fubuki: Dale la vuelta. – Hiciste lo que te mandó. En el respaldo del marco había un pequeño sobrecito blanco en una de las ranuras. Sin mediar palabra lo cogiste y abriste el sobre. – Léelo en alto. – Empezaste a hablar en alto.

Tú: (TN), con esta carta intento demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí,  
>has invadido mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón.<br>Eres el sol que alumbra mi vida, el aire que me deja respirar.  
>Con tu amor soy capaz de todo, (TN), me haces sentir que todo es posible y<br>siempre estaré para consolarte, secarte tus lágrimas, apoyarte.  
>Cuando me tocas, siento que vuelo por los cielos.<br>Eres la pieza que me faltaba para completar mi persona;  
>hay más amor en mi corazón que olas en el mar y estrellas en el cielo.<br>(TN), los momentos más felices de mi vida son los que comparto contigo y  
>tu amor me inspira, tu ternura me conmueve, tus besos me enloquecen.<br>Por eso y por todos los sentimientos que siento hacia ti, que no se pueden escribir, quiero decirte que…

¿Decirme el qué? – Dijiste con voz quebrada de tanto que te conmovió.

Fubuki: Decirte que te amo (TN), ¿quieres ser mi novia? – te abalanzaste hacia él, dándole un tierno abrazo, mientras tus ojos se cristalizaban debido a las lágrimas.

Tú: Claro que quiero… - No querías que ese momento se acabara jamás, esa sensación de estar en las nubes, ese sueño tan placentero del que jamás querías despertar. – Te amo.

Fubuki: Dilo de nuevo por favor…

Tú: Te amo, Shiro… - Te abrazó más fuerte que antes, sabiendo que por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, eras suya y de nadie más. Deshizo el abrazo y vio que unas lágrimas mojaban tus mejillas.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué lloras cariño?

Tú: Porque pensaba que no volvería a ser feliz, pero me equivoqué. – Secó tus lágrimas con su blanca mano, te sonrió de aquella manera tan dulce y no pudiste resistirte a semejante tentación. Le diste el mejor beso que habías dado nunca.

Fubuki: Tengo una duda.

Tú: Cuenta.

Fubuki: ¿Desde cuándo me amas?

Tú: Desde que vi que era importante para ti, y que darías tu vida por mí. Ahí me di cuenta que eras el mejor. ¿Y desde cuando te gusto yo?

Fubuki: No me gustas.

Tú: ¿Qué? – Dijiste asustada.

Fubuki: Que no me gustas… Me encantas.

Tú: ¡Que susto me has dado! – Dijiste dándole un pequeño golpe en uno de sus hombros.

Fubuki: Jejeje, estás monísima cuando te asustas.

Tú: Calla, tontorrón. – Le cogiste la cara y le volviste a besar, tiernamente, lento, sin prisa.

Fubuki: Ahora me toca a mí. – Se levantó y te ayudó a que te levantaras junto a él. Te cogió de la cadera, te acercó a su cuerpo, cogió tu barbilla y te besó apasionadamente. Se separó por falta de aire. – Este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

Tú: El mío también… - Le abrazaste un vez más. - ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Fubuki: Si, pero, tengo otra pregunta.

Tú: Adelante.

Fubuki: ¿Los demás chicos ya lo saben? – Preguntó preocupado.

Tú: Si, tranquilo.

Fubuki: ¿Y como se lo han tomado?

Tú: Pues bastante bien, algunos. Hiroto se lo tomó bien, Fidio ya lo tenía asumido, Mark le fastidió bastante y Rococo se lo tomó muy mal, pero hoy a la mañana ha venido a disculparse.

Fubuki: Bien. – Dijo aliviado.

Durante el resto del paseo, estuvisteis hablando acaramelados y dándoos un beso muy frecuentemente. Hasta que se hizo tarde y te acompañó hasta a casa.

Fubuki: Te echaré de menos…

Tú: Vamos Shiro, solo es una noche.

Fubuki: Una más que paso sin ti.

Tú: Pero ésta es diferente, sabes que soy tuya.

Fubuki: Tienes razón. – Kelly abrió la puerta de los apartamentos.

Kelly: (TN), tenemos que hablar.

Tú: ¿Qué pasa?

Kelly: Despídete y entra. – Te giraste hacia tu amado.

Tú: Me tengo que ir. Adiós mi amor. – Le diste un beso en los labios.

Fubuki: Hasta mañana, cariño.

Te retiraste a los apartamentos y te encontraste con Kelly sentada en el sofá sin nadie alrededor.

Kelly: Siéntate. – Te sentaste a su lado. – Por lo que veo, estas saliendo con Fubuki, ¿verdad?

Tú: Si.

Kelly: Pues no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero eso no está permitido.

Tú: ¡¿Como que no? ¡Todas las demás tienen novio! ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo yo?

Kelly: Porque eres la capitana, y no puedes tener preferencias hasta que se acabe la competición.

Tú: ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que cortar con Shiro?

Kelly: Si es posible, si.

Tú: ¿Y si no hago caso?

Kelly: Os castigarán.

Tú: ¿Y no hay otra solución? – Dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kelly: No. Pero, tranquila solo es hasta que acabe la FFI.

Tú: No te imaginas cuanto tiempo es eso para mí.

Kelly: Se que no vas a cortar con él. Y que lo vais a ocultar, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriré y tendrás tus consecuencias.

Tú: Esto es una mierda.

Kelly: Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta esa norma, pero tengo que imponerla. Yo solo soy una mandada.

Tú: Tengo que hablar con Shiro.

Kelly: ¿Quieres ayuda?

Tú: No. Ya has hecho bastante.

Kelly: De verdad lo siento, pero es lo que hay.

Tú: Ya, ya.

Entre lágrimas, fuiste a los apartamentos japoneses. Te quedaste parada en la puerta, pensando en que le ibas a decir al chico que te pidió que fueras su novia ese mismo día y que tenías que cortar por motivos estúpidos. Te armaste de valor y llamaste a la puerta.

Aki: ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tú: Hola, Aki. Tengo que hablar con Fubuki.

Aki: ¡Es verdad! Felicidades, Fubuki está muy contento.

Tú: _No por mucho tiempo… _Tengo que hablar con él.

Aki: Ahora le llamo. – La chica entró en el salón y llamó al albino, que estaba hablando animadamente con sus compañeros.

Fubuki: ¿(TN)? – Le preguntó a la peli verde.

Aki: Si, parece que ha pasado algo. – El albino se levantó preocupado, se asomó en la puerta y te vio con la cabeza agachada mientras unas lágrimas mojaban tus mejillas.

Fubuki: Oh dios. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo mientras te abrazaba. No parabas de llorar, no podías dar explicaciones. – Primero, tranquilízate. Vamos, no puede ser para tanto. – Dijo limpiando tus lágrimas con una mano.

Tú: Pues que… he hablado c-con Kelly… Y-Y me ha dicho que… - Rompiste a llorar de nuevo. Tus llantos hicieron que los demás jugadores se asomaran en la puerta.

Fubuki: ¿Qué te ha dicho, cariño?

Tú: Que no puedo ser tu novia…

Fubuki: ¿Pero, por qué? – Dijo muy serio, intentando no parecer desesperado por dentro.

Tú: Porque soy la capitana y no puedo tener preferencias.

Endo: Fubuki, (TN), pasad y lo habláis dentro. – Dijo muy serio.

Fubuki: De acuerdo. – Te rodeó con una mano y te llevó dentro. Os sentasteis y todos los demás se pusieron alrededor.

Tú: Yo no quiero cortar contigo… - Dijiste destrozada.

Fubuki: Yo tampoco…

Tsunami: ¿Y si lo ocultáis?

Tú: Tarde o temprano lo tendrían que saber y tendríamos un enorme castigo.

Kido: No tiene sentido, ¿Por qué las demás si, y tú no? – El entrenador apareció en la sala.

Kudou: Porque (TN), en estos momentos, simboliza el ánimo de todos los jugadores, si estuviera saliendo con cualquier chico, claramente le animaría antes a él que a los demás. ¿Me equivoco?

Haruna: Lo que no podéis pretender, es que (TN) no se pueda enamorar de nadie.

Kudou: No pretendemos eso, solo que tenga igualdad para todos durante el torneo.

Fubuki: Así que solo tenemos dos opciones. O seguir juntos y que te castiguen, o esperar dos meses a que se termine el torneo y después poder estar juntos.

Tú: Elijo la primera.

Fubuki: ¡No!

Tú: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: Te castigarán.

Tú: A ti también y además me da igual con tal de estar a tu lado más tiempo.

Fubuki: Eliges la segunda opción.

Tú: Parece que no quieres estar conmigo. – Te cogió de los hombros y te miró muy serio.

Fubuki: Moriría por estar contigo.

Tú: ¿Entonces por qué no elegimos la primera?

Fubuki: Porque no quiero que te pase nada malo. Prefiero tener dos meses de dura espera sin ti, sin que sufras y así después poder estar contigo el resto de mi vida. – Te quedaste callada, te diste cuenta que era la mejor opción. Tu novio tenía razón, bueno, ahora ex novio.

Tú: ¿A sí que se acabó? – Dijiste entre lágrimas.

Fubuki: Si, pero tranquila, te seguiré amando del mismo modo o más. – Dijo con una de sus sonrisas intentando consolarte. – Solo serán unas semanas y además, te veré todos los días en los entrenamientos. – Le abrazaste muy fuerte, sabiendo que en más o menos dos meses no podrías volverlo a hacer de ese modo. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Tú: No hace falta… Adiós a todos. Adiós Fubuki… - Abriste la puerta y te marchaste a tu cuarto. Mientras tanto, el albino se sentó en el sofá, y así dar a luz el dolor que tenía por dentro, que no quería demostrarte para no deprimirte más.

Fubuki: Me ha llamado Fubuki… - El delantero de fuego se sentó a su lado.

Goenji: Pero si es tu nombre.

Fubuki: Ella siempre me llama Shiro…

Tsunami: Vamos tío, como tú has dicho, solo son una semanas.

Fubuki: Lo sé pero… Imagínate que no te dejan estar con Nina. ¿Tú qué harías? – El surfista se quedó callado. No podría soportar estar sin su animadora.

Goenji: Pues esperaría esas semanas para volver con Nina y así asegurarte de que no le pasa nada malo. ¿Verdad Tsunami? – Se quedó callado de nuevo. - ¿VERDAD TSUNAMI? – Dijo con mirada amenazante.

Tsunami: ¡Claro!

Fubuki: Pues no tengo otro remedio… Endo, ¿vamos a entrenar? – Dijo intentando parecer animado de nuevo.

Endo: ¡Por supuesto! – Todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

Aki: ¡Pronto será la cena! ¡No lleguéis muy tarde!

Mientras tanto, el albino iba a una velocidad menor, junto a Kido, Goenji y Kazemaru. Antes de salir, el entrenador le agarró de un hombro.

Kudou: Sabia decisión. – El chico solo asintió y se fue a entrenar junto a los demás. Sorprendentemente tenía las suficientes energías para entrenar al ritmo normal. Aunque ni siquiera él sabía de dónde salían aquellas energías.

**Mientras tanto con las animadoras…**

Nina: ¡¿Qué te han obligado a hacer qué? – Gritó al enterarse de la injusticia.

Tú: Lo que has oído.

Claire: ¡No es justo!

Tú: Lo sé.

Nina: Pues si tú no puedes tener novio, nosotras tampoco los tendremos. ¿Verdad, chicas?

Todas: ¡Sí!

Tú: No, no, no, chicas, que yo no sea feliz, no quiere decir que vosotras no lo seáis.

Nina: De acuerdo, pero si necesitas un abrazo, o alguien en apoyarte, nos tienes aquí.

Tú: Es que no quiero un simple abrazo, quiero SU abrazo. – Dijiste muy triste.

Todas: OOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhhhhhh… - Todas te abrazaron.

Tú: Gracias chicas, ya me siento mejor.

Claire: Pues vamos a animar a los chicos de Inazuma, que están entrenando. – Todas ibais a salir por la puerta cuando la entrenadora se interpuso en vuestro camino.

Kelly: Lo siento chicas, no podéis ir allí.

Alice: ¿Por qué? – Dijo enfadada.

Kelly: He hablado con mis superiores lo tuyo, (TN). Y me han ordenado no dejar os ir a animar a Inazuma Japan. Entrenaréis en la sala de ensayo.

Tú: Primero me quitasteis a Shiro, ahora me quitáis al Inazuma Japan, lo siguiente que será, ¿limpiaros los zapatos? – Dijiste muy molesta.

Kelly: (TN), ya te he dicho mil veces que yo solo cumplo ordenes.

Tú: ¿Y crees que todas las órdenes son correctas? ¿Qué son justas para todos? ¿O solo son convenientes para "los de arriba"? – La entrenadora se quedó callada. – Y una vez más, nos vamos a tener que callar, o si no, volverán a darnos un golpe bajo, como suelen hacer siempre esos avariciosos jefes.

Kelly: No te comportas como una buena capitana.

Macy: No sé qué idea te habrán dado "los de arriba" de ser una buena capitana.

Kelly: Que siempre tiene que respetar a sus superiores.

Lisa: ¿Respetarles tanto como para dejar que te hagan daño emocionalmente?

Kelly: No, pero…

Alice: Sus acciones son incoherentes.

Tú: Es suficiente chicas. Nos han dejado claro que unas simples animadoras no pueden hacer nada más que mover los pompones de un lado a otro, y parecer felices cuando nos están pisoteando por detrás. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que ensayar. – Os retirasteis a vuestra sala de ensayo, para ensayar sin nadie que lo apreciara.

**¿Me quedó algo dramático, no? Bueno, sea como sea, espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo trata de cómo llevasteis lo de no poder veros durante dos largos meses y por último el final feliz. Después de eso, haré un one-shot (aparte de lo de Goenji), y tratará de vuestro futuro dentro de 10 años, el de las animadoras y el de los jugadores (me inspiré al ver una imagen de Inazuma Eleven Go, en la que salen algunos personajes de la primera serie de Inazuma Eleven dentro de diez años (buscar en Google imágenes, os sorprenderéis)). ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	26. Tiempos duros

**Chapter 26: Tiempos duros:**

Dos meses. Ocho semanas. Tentaciones demasiado tentadoras como para resistirse sin arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho.

Había pasado una semana desde que Kelly os prohibió ensayar junto a Inazuma Japan, hacía ya una semana que no veías a Fubuki y esa tarde, teníais que actuar en el partido Inazuma Japan contra The Kingdom. Llegó la hora del partido, los dos equipos estaban preparados para jugar. Empezó el juego y a los pocos minutos de empezar, Inazuma Japan marcó un gol. Realmente habían mejorado y la mayoría estaba muy motivada. Jugaron un partido impresionante, acabaron el partido con un marcador de 3-0 a favor de los japoneses. Actuasteis con la sonrisa falsa de todos los días y directamente os mandaron a vuestros apartamentos.

Después de una semana casi sin salir de los apartamentos, después de algunos partidos, llegó el The Unicorn contra Inazuma Japan y por supuesto, estabas presente, pero parecía que no conocías a nadie. Siguiendo con la racha, ganaron en un 3-1, a favor de Inazuma Japan.

Posteriormente, fue el momento de jugar contra Argentina, Los Emperadores. Los japoneses seguían en lo más alto, no habían perdido ni un solo partido, al igual que The Orpheus. Esta vez, estaba todo el equipo japonés presente, y además llenos de energías. Fue un duro partido, pero al final quedaron 2-0, gracias a los goles de Goenji.

Eran las semifinales, cada vez estabas más deprimida, cada vez iba quedando menos tiempo pero a ti se te hacía eterno. Tus amigas te intentaban animar, pero era inútil, lo único que te hacía sonreír en esos momentos era aquel albino de ojos verdes grisáceos y sonrisa radiante. Lo echabas demasiado de menos, lo más doloroso era que lo tenías a menos de 300 metros y no lo podías ver más que a escondidas desde tu cuarto. _Vamos, solo son unas semanas… _Recordabas las palabras de tu futuro novio de nuevo. Esas dulces palabras te llenaban de energía de nuevo.

Por la tarde, todos se reunieron para la semifinal del Inazuma Japan contra El Congo. ¿Extraño verdad? Pues los puntos lo decidieron de ese modo: Inazuma Japan vs. Little Gigants y Orpheus vs. The Kingdom. Había una presión enorme, ningún equipo estaba dispuesto a perder. Después de los 90 minutos de partido, todos miraron atentamente al marcador. 2-1. Ganador… Inazuma Japan. Los congoleños estaban por los suelos, algunos desesperados, otros no tanto, otros lamentándose y otros gruñendo. Los japoneses lo habían conseguido otra vez, pasaron a las semifinales de nuevo, con el mismo objetivo de ganar la copa del mundo por segunda vez. El albino se prometió a sí mismo, que ganaría para volver contigo como uno de los más grandes del mundo. Tú en cambio, te prometiste ser fuerte y no arrepentirte de nada, y así en la final plantarles cara a los jefes que prohibieron el amor en esa competición. The Orpheus sorprendentemente también ganó, para cumplir con la promesa que Fidio le hizo a Endo el año pasado.

Antes de la final, decidiste salir a dar una vuelta sola, para tomar el aire. Estabas en medio de una calle solitaria cuando un chico giró hacia tu calle. Los dos os parasteis en seco, sin dejar de miraros con deseo.

Tú: No debería estar aquí… - Dijiste dando media vuelta.

Fubuki: No hay nadie… Podemos estar juntos un momento… - Paraste en seco. Sabías que eso no estaba bien, pero lo necesitabas tanto, lo echabas tanto de menos… Le miraste a los ojos. Él te miró triste, como si te deseara, pero se notaba que estaba en las mismas condiciones que tú. - Te echo de menos… - Al oír esas palabras, saliste corriendo hacia él, hasta abrazarle muy fuerte, mientras los dos deseabais que ese momento no acabara jamás.

Tú: No debo hacer esto… Pero, lo necesito para tener esperanzas… - Os hundisteis en un beso dulce pero desesperado, deseado pero prohibido, lo que lo hacía más irresistible.

Fubuki: Ganaré. Ganaré por ti. – Le diste un leve beso en los labios de nuevo.

Tú: Sé que lo harás.

Kelly: Os dije que eso estaba prohibido. – Os separasteis en seguida. Tu estómago se encogió, abriste los ojos y te giraste hacia la entrenadora.

Tú: Lo siento entrenadora… Yo es que no pude resistirme… Y lo echo tanto de menos…

Kelly: Yo también lo siento pero os avisé y tendréis vuestras consecuencias.

Fubuki: Castígame a mi no a ella. La culpa fue mía. – Dijo poniéndose delante de ti.

Kelly: La culpa es de los dos.

Fubuki: No, ella no quería acercarse cuando me vio, pero yo se lo pedí.

Tú: Pero lo hice, castígame a mí. – Dijiste poniéndote delante de él.

Fubuki: ¡Ssssshhhh!

Kelly: _Que monos… Pero pobrecitos, solo querían un poco de cariño. _Esta vez, lo dejo pasar. – Los dos sonreísteis muy contentos. – ¡Pero que no vuelva a pasar! Como alguien se entere me cortan el cuello. Ahora, vámonos (TN). – Le ibas a dar el último beso a Fubuki pero la entrenadora os interrumpió. - ¡Eh! Dije que ese era el último. – Os separasteis y cada uno se fue por su camino, recargados de nuevas energías y esperanzas para acabar el torneo.

Todas las noches pensabas en el día de la final. Todo se acabaría, y puede que no volverías a ver a tus amigas y amigos. Te diste cuenta de que tenías que aprovechar, eso pronto se acabaría y ¿qué mejor forma de pasar el último día antes de la final que ir de copas? Saliste de tu cuarto, te dirigiste a la cocina, donde estaban todas las demás charlando.

Tú: ¡Chicas! ¡Hoy es el último día antes de la final!

Todas: Ya… - Dijeron tristes.

Tú: ¡Pues aprovechemos!

Lisa: ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos? ¡No nos dejan salir a partir de las 8!

Tú: Tengo contactos… - Dijiste con una cara siniestra. Cogiste el teléfono del bolsillo, llamaste a tu hermano mayor, que estaba alojado en un hotel con tu hermana y tu otro hermano.

Tú: ¡Scott! ¡Ven ahora mismo!

Scott: ¿Qué pasa?

Tú: Hay una mujer interesada en ti.

Scott: ¿Quién, quien? – Dijo ansioso.

Tú: Ven y lo verás. Hasta ahora. – En dos minutos apareció con su Ducati en la puerta. Tú le llamaste a Kelly y al verlo, se quedó atónita. – Te presento a Kelly.

Kelly: Hola… - Dijo muy tímida.

Tú: Él es Scott, mi hermano mayor.

Scott: Hola preciosa, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta en mi moto? – Preguntó ofreciéndole un casco que tenía en la mano.

Kelly: ¡Claro! – Cogió el casco, subió junto a tu hermano y los dos se fueron a toda velocidad. Las animadoras se quedaron confundidas.

Nicole: Esto ha sido raro… Muy raro…

Tú: ¡Da igual! ¡Vámonos! – Cogisteis vuestras carteras y móviles y salisteis corriendo hacia la primera taberna que encontrarais. Nina pedía la bebida, ya que parecía que era realmente mayor de edad. Bebisteis y bebisteis, hasta que llegaron las 4 de la mañana. Miraste el reloj intentando mantenerte en pie. Entrecerraste los ojos para poder ver bien los números.

(Imaginaos estos argumentos con la típica voz que ponen los borrachos)

Tú: Pero… ¡pero si son las 4!

Nina: ¡¿Ya?

Tú: ¿Por qué gritas?

Nina: ¡No lo sé! – Lisa estaba medio dormida en una mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en ella. Mientras que Alice intentaba hablar con ella de un tema sin sentido.

Alice: Yo creo que el universo se creó a partir de una molécula que se fusionó con un átomo y tuvieron una familia feliz, después, vino la suegra con su bolso de células, y ¡PUM! ¡Crearon el perro de la familia! ¡Que en nuestro caso es nuestro pie! ¿Tú qué opinas Nicole? – Giró para dar con la peli verde que estaba en la barra.

Nicole: ¡Te equivocas! ¡No pasó eso! La suegra no tenía un bolso de células… ¡Tenía uno de materia oscura! ¡Y no hizo PUM! ¡Sino PAM!

Alice: ¡Tu teoría no tiene sentido! ¡Estas como una cabra!

Nicole: ¡¿Como una cabra? ¡Tu teoría es obtusa! – Las dos se callaron.

Alice: ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó confusa.

Nicole: … … … No lo sé.

Macy: ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Tú: ¿Qué le pasa a esa ahora?

Nina: ¡Que le ha ganado a Claire en el tres en raya! – Seguía gritando.

Claire: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡VOY A ! – Miraste a tu alrededor. Te diste cuenta de que ya se iba de vuestras manos. Te pusiste mirando a la camarera.

Tú: Siete cafés con sal por favor. – (Dicen que así se baja la borrachera, ¿no?). Cada una se tomó su café y las incoherencias y los gritos empezaron a disminuir, pero el dolor de cabeza apareció y todas os encontrasteis en una resaca repentina. Salisteis de aquella taberna.

Alice: ¡Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida!

Nicole: Pero si has estado borracha media noche.

Alice: Lo sé, pero me lo he pasado muy bien discutiendo contigo.

Claire: Macy, espero que me des la revancha.

Macy: Pues claro, pero esta vez, sin rencores.

Claire: Claro.

Tú: Ahora todas a darnos un baño de agua helada. Para que mañana estemos como unas rosas para la final.

Nina: Esperad. – Sacó del bolso 7 vasitos de "chupitos".

Lisa: ¿Los has robado?

Nina: No… Los he tomado prestados…

Tú: ¡Pero Nina!

Nina: Calla, es un recuerdo muy bonito, ¿no creéis? – Dijo repartiendo uno a cada una. – Para que os acordéis de todas cuando os vayáis a vuestros países.

Todas: Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh… - Os disteis un abrazo en grupo.

Tú: Os quiero chicas.

Todas: Y nosotras a ti.

Llegasteis a casa a escondidas, esperando que Kelly estuviera dormida. Abristeis la puerta de casa y no había nadie. Empezasteis a mirar en todas las habitaciones, pero nada.

Claire: ¡Eh chicas! Hay un mensaje en el buzón de voz. – Lo puso en marcha.

"Hola chicas, soy Kelly. No creo que vuelva a casa esta noche, pero acordaros de que mañana tendréis un ensayo enorme, así que descansad bien. ¡Ay Scott! ¿No sabes desbrochar un sujetador o qué?

Scott: No, lo siento. Tú desátatelo mientras te quito los pantalones…

Kelly: Bueno chicas, ¡que durmáis bien! ¡Adiós!"

Todas os quedasteis de piedra, solo imaginaros la imagen esa os daba escalofríos…

Macy: No creo que pueda dormir ahora…

Os bañasteis en agua helada y os metisteis en la cama sin cenar, la verdad es que no teníais hambre. A la mañana siguiente, os levantasteis como todos los días.

Nicole: ¡Lo del baño en agua helada es mano de santo!

Lisa: ¡Es verdad! ¡No tengo resaca! – Dijo muy ilusionada.

Tú: Ahora, a ensayar. – Ensayasteis más que nunca, comisteis y volvisteis a ensayar hasta que llegó la hora de la final.

Subisteis al autobús, cuando apareció Kelly, sin peinar. Subió al autobús jadeando, se sentó sin mediar palabra.

Tú: ¿Y Scott?

Kelly: Se le olvidó que hoy era la final y se quedó dormido. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, llegaba tarde. Lo siento.

Nina: No quiero ser cotilla, pero ¿podríamos saber que paso anoche?

Kelly: Sois demasiado niñas para que os lo explique. – Todas mirasteis para otro lado, intentando no imaginaros las imágenes que no dejaron dormir a Macy.

Llegasteis al estadio. Había muchísima gente alrededor de la entrada, todos sacando fotos a los jugadores, que estaban intentando pasar dentro. En un momento, viste a unas chicas sacándose fotos con Fubuki, y una de ellas fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tú: ¡QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI…! – Te quedaste callada, si gritabas eso, todos se creerían que erais novios y os castigarían, toda esa tortura se iría la basura. - ¡QUITA LAS MANOS DE FUBUKI! – La chica se apartó del albino con miedo, realmente imponías. El chico se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, se apartó de ellas y se juntó con los jugadores. Te miró y te dijo entre labios "gracias". Le leíste los labios y asentiste con la cabeza.

Todos entrasteis en el campo, cada equipo estaba en su banquillo y vosotras en mitad de los dos, estirando y calentando, mientras todos los jugadores os miraban con deseo.

Entrenadores: ¡Chicos! ¡Estad al partido! – Dejaron de mirar a pesar de las increíbles ganas que tenían.

Disteis comienzo al partido con un pequeño baile. Después, empezó el partido, había una presión enorme, empezó sacando Inazuma Japan, robaron el balón, pero un jugador del Orpheus lo recuperó. Así sucesivamente, hasta que Fidio consiguió burlar a la defensa y lanzó a portería, marcando el primer gol del partido.

Los japoneses no tardaron en meter otro gol, gracias al "Huracán" de Kazemaru y de Fubuki.

Fue un partido muy reñido, los dos equipos estaban muy cansados, pero los japoneses no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo escapar. Kido, Hiroto y Fubuki, hicieron la técnica "Big Bang" marcando el gol definitivo.

"Pi, pi, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Los italianos no se lo creían, habían perdido de nuevo. Los japoneses tampoco se lo creían, lo celebraron por todo lo alto junto a ti, ya que las demás no estaban demasiado ilusionadas ante las múltiples derrotas de sus países.

Todo eran abrazos, saltos y sonrisas, de repente el albino te cogió de la cadera y te dio un increíble beso de película.

Fubuki: Por fin…

Tú: Por fin…

Presentador 1: ¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que esos dos acabarían juntos?

Presentador 2: Yo ya me lo esperaba. – Dijo convencido, mientras el otro le miraba extrañado. – Pues aquí lo tenéis, Inazuma Japan ganador de la FFI por segunda vez seguida. ¡Enhorabuena! Cuando los jugadores reciban la copa, serán entrevistados. ¡No os lo perdáis!

**¡Siguiente capítulo es el último! Espero que os haya gustado y sí, será un final feliz para ti. ¡Reviews! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	27. El Final

**Chapter 27: El Final:**

Los jugadores de Inazuma estaban sentados en una larga mesa, rodeados de cámaras y entrevistadores.

Entrevistadora 1: ¿Cómo os sentís, después de ganar el mundial por segunda vez?

Endo: Pues todavía no nos lo creemos.

Entrevistador 2: Tengo una pregunta para Shiro Fubuki. – Todos miraron al albino. – Tengo entendido que (TN), la capitana de las animadoras, no puede tener relaciones amorosas durante el torneo, sin embargo tú, la besaste al acabar el partido. ¿Cómo han reaccionado los jefes?

Fubuki: Pues la verdad, no les he visto la cara todavía. No sé si es porque les da vergüenza salir a la calle, o es porque tienen tantos enemigos que no se atreven a salir, pero en estos momentos me da igual lo que piensen de mí.

Entrevistador 3: Me informan de que las animadoras están de camino, ¿queréis decirles algo?

Fubuki: Pues sí, voy a decir lo que todos los jugadores pensamos sobre ellas. – En ese momento entrasteis en la sala. – Estas chicas, no solo bailan bien, son realmente amables e inteligentes y las adoramos tal y como son. Son perfectas siendo ellas mismas. Gracias por apoyarnos en todo momento, sin vosotras no habríamos ganado.

Tú: Fubuki…

Os sentasteis en otra mesa al lado de la de los chicos.

Entrevistadora 1: (TN), ¿Qué te parece que Inazuma Japan haya ganado?

Tú: Me parece genial, ya que es mi equipo natal, claro está.

Entrevistadora 1: Nos han informado de que un chico de ese equipo tiene un afecto especial hacia ti. ¿Qué dices tú a eso?

Tú: Que es maravilloso.

Entrevistador 2: ¿Y qué tenis planeado después de volver a casa?

Fubuki: Eso a vosotros no os importa.

Tú: Es verdad, eso no os incumbe.

Entrevistador 2: Pero sois la noticia del momento: Amor futbolístico.

Tú: Hemos venido a responder preguntas sobre su victoria, no nuestra vida personal. No responderé a ninguna pregunta como esa.

Entrevistadora 1: En ese caso, ¿Crees que se merecen la victoria? Se sincera por favor.

Tú: Claro que se la merecen, pero hay que mencionar que los demás equipos también han trabajado muchísimo. – El entrenador apareció en la sala.

Entrenador: Chicos, nos vamos. – Todos se fueron de la sala, dejándoos a vosotras solas con todos los entrevistadores. Los señores empezaron a agobiaros entre preguntas y fotos, así que decidiste salir de allí.

**Mientras tanto fuera…**

Entrenador: Tenemos que ir a hacer las maletas.

Fubuki: Pero (TN)…

Entrenador: Ya la verás después. – El albino subió al autobús sin quitar ojo a la entrada del estadio. Parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de que estuvierais juntos.

Justo cuando el autobús se fue, salisteis de allí, te pusiste a buscar con la mirada a tu querido, pero no lo encontraste, en vez de él, te encontraste con Kelly, que venía corriendo hacia vosotras.

Tú: ¡Kelly! ¿Dónde estabas?

Kelly: Había ido al apartamento de Scott, se me había olvidado la ropa interior allí. – A todas os pasó un escalofrío por la espalda. – Bueno, nos tenemos que ir a hacer las maletas. El autobús está ahí. – Todas os subisteis al autobús de vuelta a casa.

Llegasteis a vuestro destino, bajaste junto a tus amigas, miraste el campo de los japoneses, pero no había nadie.

Tú: _Estarán preparándose… Les dejaré en paz. _– Entraste en casa y empezaste a preparar la maleta. Metiste toda la ropa y empezaste con las cosas de higiene y los recuerdos. Encontraste el vaso de chupito que "tomó prestado" Nina. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios. Jamás olvidarías a ninguna de ellas. Lo guardaste en un pañuelo y lo metiste con sumo cuidado en la maleta. Fuiste a la estantería y te encontraste con el marco que te regaló Fubuki. - _¿Cómo puedo amarlo tanto?_ – Pensaste abrazando aquel detalle tan valioso para ti. Lo dejaste con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de tu equipaje de mano, querías asegurarte de que estaba bien. Cerraste la maleta y saliste de tu cuarto, para ver a la italiana que preparaba su maleta entre lágrimas.

Tú: ¿Nicole?

Nicole: Si, si… - Dijo secándose las lágrimas para que no la vieras. - ¿Quería algo, capitana?

Tú: ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué lloras?

Nicole: No estoy llorando…

Tú: No me mientas, te he visto.

Nicole: ¡No quiero separarme de vosotras! – Dijo abrazándote y llorando a la vez.

Tú: Tranquila, sabes que seremos amigas para siempre. – Dijiste intentando contener tus lágrimas.

Nicole: ¿Me lo prometes?

Tú: Te lo prometo… - Os disteis un gran abrazo.

Kelly: ¡Chicas! ¡Venid! – Gritó desde abajo. Todas bajasteis inmediatamente. - ¿Ya tenéis las maletas preparadas?

Todas: Si.

Kelly: Bien, pues empezaré a repartir los billetes de avión. Macy, tú iras con The Unicorn. Nicole, con The Orpheus. Lisa, con Little Gigants. Alice, con The Emperors. Claire, con The Knights of Queen. Nina, con The Kingdom. Y (TN), con Inazuma Japan. – Se te iluminó la cara, podrías estar con tu amado más tiempo todavía. – Ahora, podéis ir a despediros de vuestros queridos. (TN), tú espera, tengo que hablar contigo. – Todas echaron a correr y tú te quedaste en frente de Kelly. – Quería pedirte disculpas.

Tú: ¿Por qué?

Kelly: No te dejé estar con Fubuki y además, me presentaste a tu hermano. Gracias por no odiarme.

Tú: Tranquila, todos tenemos momentos bajos, ¿no?

Kelly: Si… Ahora, vete con tu Fubuki, que lo estás deseando.

Tú: ¡Gracias! – Dijiste saliendo por la puerta.

Ibas a echar a correr hacia los apartamentos japoneses, cuando te encontraste con un chico dando pequeñas pataditas a las piedras del suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. Levantó la mirada y te miró con esos ojos verdes grisáceos que tanto te cautivaban.

Tú: ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijiste acercándote a él.

Fubuki: Iba a buscarte, pero vi que todas salían corriendo y les pregunté por ti. Me dijeron que estaban hablando con la entrenadora, y no quería molestar.

Tú: Tú nunca molestas. – Le abrazaste tiernamente. – No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Fubuki: No. No lo sé, pero sé que yo te quiero más que a mi vida.

Os hundisteis en un largo beso, el más tierno de todos y el más placentero. Te acariciaba el pelo mientras que tú, jugabas con el suyo.

Un moreno de pelo azulado os observaba desde la esquina, con un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

Natsumi: Rococo… - El chico se giró.

Rococo: N-No los estoy espiando… Y-yo…

Natsumi: Tranquilo, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta? – Preguntó con una leve sonrisa. El chico asintió con la cabeza, de algún modo, esa chica calmaba un poco su dolor.

**Mientras tanto…**

Nicole: ¡Midorikawa! – Dijo llorando y abrazándole.

Midorikawa: Nicole… - Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. – Te echaré de menos…

Nicole: Y yo a ti.

Midorikawa: Quiero que te quedes con esto. Yo tengo otro igual. – Le regaló un llavero con forma de chocolatina. – Siempre serás mi dulce. – La chica le dio un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios.

Nicole: Te quiero…

…

Kazemaru: No me puedo creer que te vayas…

Lisa: No quiero irme. – Decía deprimida.

Kazemaru: Yo también estoy triste, pero imagínate que lo que queda de vida, es una carrera.

Lisa: ¿Una carrera?

Kazemaru: Si, tienes que adelantar a lo menos importante para poder triunfar. En este caso, a mí.

Lisa: ¡Pero tú eres una de las cosas más importantes!

Kazemaru: Pero si quieres triunfar en la vida, olvídame. Sé que es durísimo, pero es por nuestro bien. Si seguimos lamentándonos, no podremos seguir adelante, y sería un desperdicio, porque tienes una capacidad impresionante para superar tus logros. Y quiero que sigas así. Aunque espero que no me olvides…

Lisa: Jamás lo haré.

…

Alice: Kido yo…

Kido: Te quiero. - La chica se quedó impresionada. – Y siempre lo he hecho, pero no tenía agallas de decírtelo y ahora, como soy un imbécil, te lo digo en el último momento. Lo siento.

Alice: Mejor tarde que nunca. – Le dio un dulce beso en el que sonrojaron los dos. – Yo también te quiero.

…

Claire no se separaba de Edgard, ya que vivían muy cerca y no hacía falta que se despidieran. Pero Nina, estaba agarrada a Tsunami y él a ella.

Tsunami: No quiero que te vayas.

Nina: Ni yo quiero irme, pero mis padres necesitan ayuda con el restaurante.

Tsunami: Yo iré allí.

Nina: ¿Enserio? Tienes que saber que no hay ni ríos, ni mar. – El surfista tragó saliva. – No. Tú te quedas en Okinawa. Sé que no puedes vivir sin el mar.

Tsunami: Ni tampoco sin ti.

Nina: Tsunami, hay que pasar página. Esto me duele un montón, pero para que no empeore, será mejor que lo dejemos. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tsunami: Si así lo crees, así será. Pero que sepas que siempre te recordaré como la chica que me cautivó a primera vista.

Nina: Y yo te recordaré como el surfista que me robó el corazón. – Para rematar el momento, los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

…

Goenji: Realmente te echaré de menos.

Macy: Vamos, sé que eres fuerte. Podrás vivir sin mí.

Goenji: No sé yo…

Macy: Pero, por las mismas razones que Nina, hay que terminar.

Goenji: No por favor…

Macy: Si seguimos así, será imposible mantener la relación. No puedo permitirme un solo vuelo a Japón. Sería más doloroso, créeme.

Goenji: De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te acordarás de mi.

Macy: No me olvidaré. Te amo Shuuya.

Goenji: Yo más.

Macy: Eso es imposible. – Antes de que acabara la frase, el rubio la calló con un beso.

…

Fubuki: Tenemos una suerte increíble.

Tú: Ya lo creo. – Dijiste mirando ese panorama lleno de lágrimas y últimos besos. – Prométeme que no nos pasará eso.

Fubuki: Te lo prometo. – Dijo tomándote de la mano.

Tú: Realmente las echaré de menos.

Fubuki: Es muy triste esta situación. Soy el hombre más suertudo del mundo.

Tú: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: Tuve suerte de encontrarte. Tengo suerte de que vivas en el mismo país que yo. Tengo suerte por ser quien eres. Tendré suerte cuando volvamos a casa, porque podré seguir a tu lado. También tengo suerte de que me eligieras a mí.

Tú: Eso no fue suerte. Fue destino.

Fubuki: Fuera lo que fuera, gracias.

Tú: Gracias a ti, por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. – Le cogiste de las mejillas y le diste un dulce beso que jamás olvidaríais. – Te amo, Shiro.

Fubuki: Yo más…

Todos fuisteis al aeropuerto, pero antes de subir en el avión, os juntasteis y os despedisteis.

Tú: Os echaré de menos… - Dijiste llorando.

Nina: Y yo…

Macy: Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…

Nicole: Nunca tendré amigas como vosotras…

Claire: Jamás os olvidaré…

Alice: Sois tan importantes para mí…

Lisa: ¡Os quiero tanto! – Todas os abrazasteis entre vosotras, todas llorando como nunca.

Tú: Prometedme que estaremos en contacto, nos llamaremos todos los meses y estaremos informadas de todo lo que nos pasa.

Todas: Si…

Tú: Palabra de animadora.

Todas: Palabra.

Tú: Y sobre todo recordad, que estéis donde estéis… - No podías acabar la frase. - Energía, Compañerismo y Amistad.

Todas: ¡E.C.A!

Tú: ¡Os quiero!

Os disteis el último abrazo, después todas se fueron a sus respectivos aviones. Fubuki te estaba esperando detrás de ti. Te diste la vuelta y una sonrisa se dibujó en tu cara, mientras tus ojos lloraban.

Fubuki: ¿Estás bien? – Dijo abrazándote.

Tú: No…

Fubuki: Entonces, ¿Por qué sonríes?

Tú: Porque por lo menos te tengo a ti. – Te abrazó muy fuerte. Le gustaba muchísimo que le dijeras esas cosas.

Subisteis al avión. Tú entraste primero y te encontraste con Connor, que estaba abrazado a Haruna. Kido, que tenía sus gafas en la mano. Estaba realmente triste, pensando en Alice. Kazemaru, estaba apretando sus puños contra el asiento, mientras que decían en voz baja una y otra vez: "Como una carrera…". Goenji, estaba agarrado a sus rodillas, con la cara entre ellas.

Tú: Goenji… - Dijiste poniendo tu mano en su hombro. El chico levantó un poco la cara, te miró con una mirada desesperada, dejando ver como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Goenji: Déjame en paz por favor… - Agachó su cabeza hasta estar en la misma posición de antes. Tú te limitaste a seguir por el pasillo. Hasta que te encontraste con Midorikawa, que estaba abrazando un llavero como si fuera lo único que le quedaba.

Por último, te encontraste con Tsunami, que sorprendentemente estaba tranquilo, le preocupaba más el no estar con Nina, que las alturas o el mismo avión. Miraba a una pequeña foto de Nina y él, poniendo morritos y mirando a cámara. Después miraba por la ventana, hacia ninguna parte, muy deprimido.

Después de fijarte con todo ese panorama, te diste cuenta que eras la mujer más afortunada del mundo, solo por tener a la persona que más amabas a tu lado, y que correspondiera tus sentimientos.

Te sentaste en uno de los asientos de fondo. A tu lado, se sentó Fubuki. Te quedaste mirándolo.

Tú: Que suerte tengo… - El albino te miró, para luego concederte una dulce sonrisa.

Fubuki: No es suerte, es destino… - Apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho, para luego rodearte con uno de sus brazos.

Tú: Te amo… Mi príncipe del hielo…

Fubuki: Te amo… Mi ángel de nieve…

**¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó! O como diría Nicole… ¡Finito! A mí me ha gustado mucho el final. Ahora, tenéis que esperar a que termine mi one-shot sobre el futuro en esta historia. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y la historia, me costó mucho acabarla. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que hayáis leído este fic, sois la razón por la que escribo y también el motivo por la que sigo escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
